I'm A Shade Too Pale For Handsome
by Emono
Summary: Continuation of "He Thrusts His Fists Against The Posts", same pairings but the next section of it. Go read that, then click on this.
1. Prologue

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff

This is a continuation of "_He Thrusts His Fists" _If you have stumbled upon and clicked this first, you are wrong…and need to go to my profile page and find the first story. Why? Because right now Jack Swagger and Cody Rhodes are Unified Tag-Team Champions, Priceless is falling apart before my eyes…I won't continue, because I know I'm already blowing your mind.

Now, for those of you who _did_ read it first, you'll see a few new changes literature-wise and character wise. I'll be playing more with all those couples I promised you. I want you to know (my beloveds) I'm only continuing this because _RAW_ personally came out of the TV and challenged me to continue. I saw the episode after NOC and I flipped, because someone told Shaq about my story and he decided to pit all my boys against each other. I'm surprised he didn't put Jack against Cena, honestly. So watch me now, beloved ones, as I personally sew back together a few relationships, strengthen some weak ones, and strain some old ones. Oh, and watch me perfect my Randy character, because I read a bunch of fanfics with him and I needed improvement. It's friend against friend, and I am at the quasi-mercy that is the _RAW_ and _Superstars_, but not _Smackdown_…I don't get _Smackdown_ on my cable network, sorry. Less Morrison and less Hardycest than I'd like.

**As I also said before, the link to this story's theme song ("Colorado Sunrise" by 3oh!3) is found on my profile page. **

**The link for the banners for the couples of this story are found on my profile page, I made a whole gallery just for this fic**

But enough talk! Let's continue this crazy-ass story!

Behold! Part II!

* * *

Jack sat on his hotel bed, clad in only flashy American flag sleeping pants. He was staring down in awe at the belt in his hands, much the same way he had the ECW belt when he had it. But this…this was weird. He ran his fingers over the gold plate, tracing the crimson embedded in it. He tilted his head, looking at the other belt spread out in front of him.

The Unified Tag Team Championship.

And there was his name on it, on both of them.

John peeked out of the bathroom, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, "God, are you still looking at those?"

"I'm sorry" Jack flushed suddenly "I only won them a couple of hours ago…I can't sleep."

"We've got _RAW_ tomorrow night, unlike some of those lucky bastards" John pulled out the toothbrush, glancing between the belts "I can't believe you did it."

"Me either" the blonde worried his lower lip "I must look like a total ass to you, don't I?"

"Why?" John gave him a smile, leaning against the doorway "Because you won two belts and I have none?"

"Priceless shouldn't have-"

"No!" John held up a hand, cutting him off sharply "No more excuses. I lost to Orton, I did…I admit it. I couldn't leave it alone and let Hunter pin 'im, I had to help. I should've…been more conscious of the fight, or whatever. I'll get another chance, but…it's not the most important thing."Jack lost his breath, "What? But you got it stolen from you, you were so pissed!"

"Yeah, I _was_ pissed" John admitted "I still have every right to _be_ pissed. But, Jack…you just won the Unified Tag Team Championship because you didn't want to see your friend's blood all over the mat. You didn't expect a thing out of it…I bet you thought DiBiase would get it, didn't you?"

Jack knew this was true, the belts had been a shock, "T-That has nothing to do with your match!"

"Are you happy?"

John's question threw him off, "Well…yeah, I'm happy."

"Then _I'm_ happy" John assured him "Enjoy your belts, ok? And get ready to defend them."

"Oh, I am" Jack couldn't stop himself, he hugged the belt to his chest "I'm not letting these go anytime soon."

John gave a low chuckle, then disappeared back inside the bathroom.

The blonde recalled the fight that had gone down earlier tonight, the look of rage in his lover's eyes that had faded on the car ride back to the hotel.

"Jay?" Jack called softly "About earlier? I-I know I shouldn't have interfered in your match, but…I was on a rush, suddenly Cody and I were tag team partners and I felt like I needed to help him. He's a kid, and DiBiase wasn't there…he _begged_ me."

"It's business" John's head poked his head back out of the bathroom "Right?"

"Well, yeah…I _wanted_ you to win."

"Jackie, you gotta learn how to separate business from personal" John tisked "Eventually you'll learn…sometimes we do what we gotta for our careers and for the business, for the fans…and for the hosts. If you would've come out there and punched me in the face…_yes_, I would've been pissed. But…we leave business at the door, right?"

Cornflower blue eyes showed that he didn't quite understand, showed doubt, but he merely nodded.

**-WwE-**

On the first floor, in one of the far rooms, sat Cody.

Cody was sitting there in his boxers and faded wife-beater, his chin on his fist. He was gazing at the two belts laid out on the table, catching the dim light that came in through the curtains. The golden plates were glorious even in the dark room, announcing they were there. He was sitting cross-legged, a little more than confused but very pleased.

He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't believe it.

Randy shifted, realizing something was off, "Codes?"

"Mmm?"

"_God_, are you still looking at them?" Randy sat up on his elbow, rubbing a hand over his eyes "Cody, it's almost three in the fucking morning. We've got _RAW_ tomorrow, we gotta be up to get into the city."

"I know" Cody sighed "But…it's surreal. I'm Tag Team Champions with Jack. It's always been me and Teddy and it's so weird-"

"Don't even mention him!" Randy snapped, flipping over onto his stomach and growling into his pillow "After the shit he pulled tonight, he's lucky to have a job let alone be able to rejoin Legacy."

"Don't say stuff like that" Cody all but purred, rolling over and nuzzling the back of his lover's neck. Randy's eyes fluttered shut at the soft touch, undulating beneath the sheets at the feel of his younger lover pressed up behind him.

"He abandoned you out there."

"I know" Cody replied "But he's still my best friend, I still love 'im. I can't hate him…don't kick him out of Legacy, please?"

Randy scowled, "He's the reason your face is bruised and your ribs are tender."

"I didn't break anything" the brunette assured him "I'm fine. Just…don't make any decisions now, ok?"

Randy gave in, small kitten licks trailing across his shoulder tattoo, "Fine. Get some sleep, ok?"

"…"

"And stop staring at those belts!"

"Why? You stare at yours!"

"No I…that's not even the point."

Cody laughed softly, "Night, Randy."

"Go to sleep, brat."

The WWE Champion yelped when sharp teeth closed on his shoulder, "Cody!"

Again, the younger man laughed.

* * *

**I should have said this sooner. I have a whole folder full of wrestling moves, and if you don't know what a move is and I don't explain it…I promise you, all info I get is from Wikipedia.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff. Spoilers for July 27th _RAW_ episode, Triple H bashing (but they're only saying what I'm feeling.)

It was two hours before the live taping of _RAW_, everyone was go through the locker rooms trying to get ready in time. In the Legacy locker room, Cody was lacing up his boots and wondering what the matches were tonight. Apparently Shaq himself (which had sent many of the wrestlers into a twitter by itself) was going to call them in a few at a time and tell them what their role would be tonight.

Cody slipped on his _The Legacy_ t-shirt, jumping when the door opened. He turned, seeing none other than his best friend standing there in his ring gear.

Cody gaped, "Ted?"

Ted was bowing his head in shame, but managed a weak smile, "Hey Codes."

"Teddy!" Cody rushed toward the older man, smiling "I was worried, damn it! I was afraid…"

Cody trailed off, stopping abruptly a few feet from the blonde. Ted winced, his friend's eyes hardening and his jaw setting as he remembered himself.

"What the fuck are doing here?" the cold hiss was so strange coming from Cody's mouth, but appropriate "_Now_ you show up? Where were you, DiBiase?!"

"I was in Tampa" Ted licked his lower lip, drawing it between his teeth.

Cobalt eyes narrowed at him, "Drinking."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, a bit more than I shoulda been" Ted drawled, obviously ashamed "Before you tear me a new one…can I try explain myself?'

Cody was a bit more than reluctant, but he nodded anyways.

"I got so jealous, man" Ted admitted, each word like sandpaper in his throat "We grew up together, learning the ropes together, and then _Randy_ takes you under his wing. I wanted to be apart of it so bad, just to be close again. And I finally got there with some means I ain't too proud of. We were Priceless! We were perfect, we were champions!"

The glow died from those dark eyes, leaving only a bitter feeling behind, "But no matter what we did, no matter how much time we had together…Randy was closer to you. I didn't think it was fair that you two favored each other. I was part of Legacy too, ya know?"

Cody tisked, "Jesus, Ted!"

"I realize now I was wrong" Ted assured him, stepping closer and touching his arm "All those things I said to you were wrong. You're not…what you and Randy is yer business. Is' none of mine, ok? The fact that you found someone who's gonna take care 'a you like you deserve? Someone you love? That's…that's more than I could ask for, ok?"

Ted got shy all of a sudden, "I know you've wanted Randy for a _real_ long time, 'is not fair that I'm tryin' to ruin it for ya."

Cody's lips quirked, "Now that's the Ted I remember. You know Randy took us _both_ under his wing. In most of our training sessions lately, you've been acting like you're too good to be there."

"I thought it was kinda weak" Ted replied, shame still bright in his eyes "Ya know, admitting that Randy knew so much more than me."

"God, Ted" Cody shook his head, tisking "Why have you been such asshole to _me_? What did I do?"

"I thought that if I made you hate me…if I tried to convince myself I hated you then…" Ted scrubbed a hand over his eyes, obviously struggling "Then it wouldn't hurt so much when I lost you."

"You're not gonna lose me, you moron" Cody grabbed his friend and brought him into a hug, grinning when the other gave a grunt of surprise "It'd take a helluva lot more than an ass-beating and being called a cheap bitch to drive me away."

Hope lit up the other's face, "So you forgive me?"

Cody pulled away, unsure if he should be so fast to forgive. Maybe he would, but…

"If you forgive 'im, I will."

They both turned, finding Randy standing there in the doorway. He had the belt around his waist, his arms crossed over his chest. He raised a brow at them, expecting an answer.

"Uh, Randy…" Ted was ready to get on his knees and beg if that's what it meant "I'm sorry for what went down, I had no right to-"

"I heard, but it doesn't mean anything to me" Randy held up a hand, silencing him "It's Cody who has to forgive you. You left him out there to get beaten by The Big Show. By rights, I should take a chair to your head…"

Randy flexed his neck, signaling the hidden rage that laid just beneath the surface, "But I won't."

Ted lowered his eyes, guilt riddling his heart.

Cody squeezed the older man's shoulder, "I forgive you, Ted. But next time you feel something like this…tell me, ok?"

"I swear" Ted looked between them "Damn, I'm sorry. The Legacy could have had gold all the way around. I was watching Night Of Champions and…shit, Swagger?"

"Yeah, we got the belts" Cody worried his lower lip "Ted, I don't think we could've got it."

The man's brow creased, "What?"

"What he means is…" Randy stepped into the room, face serious "Priceless couldn't of won against the Big Show and Jericho. It's nothing against _you_, Ted. Swagger, as much as they like to make fun of him, has some serious skill."

Cody's eyes widened, "You think he's a good match for me?"

"No" Randy replied quickly "I'd much rather see Priceless with the gold, but I can't see Swagger giving up his position anytime soon."

"I'll guess we'll see soon enough if he's worthy of you, Codes" Ted teased, reaching up and ruffling the brunette's hair like he did when they were little. Cody swatted his hand away playfully, a smile on his lips.

Randy sighed, glad his boys had made up.

//But if he pulls this shit again, I'm going to _eat_ him.//

**-xXxXxXx-**

Jack and John found themselves "summoned" together, walking toward the guest host's room. They had a little more than an hour before the show started, and everyone was a bit antsy.

When they arrived, they found they weren't alone. Legacy was there, Randy leaning against the wall with his boys flanking him. Evan was standing by the couch the Miz was spread out on, fedora nearly covering his eyes it was pulled down so low.

"Whoa" John looked around, letting out a low whistle "They got the whole gang together, huh? This…this cannot be good for anyone."

"I'm sure it's nothing" Evan assured softly "It's not like he's gonna pit all of us against each other."

Miz's lips pursed, just visible beneath the brim of his hat, "I don't like this _guest host_ business, I don't like it all, man."

"We're just gonna have to deal with it" Jack pointed out, nudging his friend's foot "And be nice to these hosts. They can do whatever they want."

"To think, _RAW_, one of the longest running and most popular events on TV" Randy scowled, glaring at nothing in particular "Controlled by people who have no business in _our_ business."

"Despicable" John stated in his best Sylvester voice.

Jack pinched him hard in the arm, getting a jolt and a glare, "Don't make fun of me."

The older man sputtered, "I-I'm not…I-I-I…I'm not makin' fun of you!"

The blonde smiled brightly, "Joke. Lighten up, Jay."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Yer mean."

Before Cody could tell them to grow up, the door cracked open and Vince McMahon's voice came from inside, "Get in here, boys."

They filed in, John making a big show of opening the door and bowing for Orton to enter first. Randy scowled at him, but let his boys go in first to show a point. John rolled his eyes, but the rest filed in like a row of ducks. The guest room was done up basketball style, like full out NHL. There was a giant bean bag chair in the middle of the room, that's where the giant that was Shaq sat. His long legs were stretched out, and a clipboard was resting on his knees.

Jack sized the man up, he was much bigger in person.

Vince was standing behind the black man, out of his sight but directly in theirs, "Line up, now."

Randy wanted to snap at the man that they weren't children, but then realized they kind of were in a way and shut his mouth. They lined up in front of Shaq, presented in their ring gear for all their glory.

"It's almost like having my own collection of action figures" Shaq's laugh was deep, rumbling even. He had the whitest smile ever, glowing even.

Jack felt really racist and guilty for even thinking that.

"And _you_" Shaq pointed at the blonde, putting on a thick lisp "If 'id isthn't Thack Thwagger himthelf."

Oh! Look at that! Somehow, by magic, the guilt lifted.

"And _you_" Jack put on a smile, his tone sugary sweet and sarcasm to anyone who really knew him "Shaq himself. It's a pleasure…really. An honor."

John twitched, and the Miz tried not to laugh out loud.

"You guys have been putting on quite a show these past couple weeks…hell, these last months" Shaq's voice was a low drawl, amused even "I've been watchin' closely, seein' all these relationship forming. It's…not what the WWE should be."

Vince looked mildly surprised, apparently not having been briefed on this.

"We're not WWE material?" Randy asked in faux-curiosity, shifting his belt higher over his shoulder.

"There's just been some…bad blood here" Shaq crinkled his nose, looking down at the clipboard "I've prepared a Beat-The-Clock melee for Summer Slam. Whoever wins this challenge…gets to face Orton here for the belt come Summer Slam."

"Oh really?" Randy flexed his neck, keeping his eyes on the older man "Do tell."

"I don't like _this_" Shaq gestured "These relationships ya'll have formed. Doesn't sit right with me."

Vince cleared his throat loudly, "Shaq…what my boys do behind closed doors is _their_ business. Now unless I see Orton ruttin' on the kid in the middle of the ring or Swagger getting fucked on the ramp, I don't care. And it's not _your_ business to care."

Jack and Cody shared a brief look at this, cheeks coloring.

"Well, so be what it is" Shaq cleared his throat "There will be five Beat-The-Clock matches. MVP versus this Chris guy, uh...Henry and that Carlito. Whatever, those aren't the important ones…_these_ are the ones that pertain to you seven."

Shaq pointed to Cody, "You're the first one of this little group to go up."

Cody tensed, "I don't want a shot at the title."

"No, ya little arrogant brat" but Shaq's voice was amused, and Vince gave Randy a look when the champion balled his fist up "Yer goin' up against Triple H."

Cody paled, but only nodded. Ted already had an idea forming in his head, and clapped his hand over his best friend's shoulder with a small smile.

"You're gonna do fine, Codes."

Randy scoffed, //So Hunter is still drooling for my gold. Typical old man, doesn't know how to let go.//

Jack bent over a little, peering down where Legacy stood at the end of the line, "Oh, look, it's DiBiase. I'm guessin' Priceless is back?"

Ted raised a brow at him, "Full strength, Swagger."

Jack chuckled lowly, "Thanks for the gold, _Teddy_. It's nice."

Ted's smiled was just as false, "Mmm, yeah. I bet it looks better when you're on yer back."

"Oh, cold" Jack puckered his lips in a pout "So _icy_, Teddy."

Vince cleared his throat, giving them a warning look.

"Next match, after I have some fun humiliating Chavo" Shaq chuckled, eyes still on the clipboard "Next is, uh…oh! Thack Thwagger."

The blonde locked his jaw, canines nearly piercing his tongue as he pressed down onto it, //God give me the strength not to strike this motherfucker down.//

Shaq looked as if he could read his thoughts, and he was entertained, "I couldn't think of who else to put in this Beat-the-Clock melee, since all the _actual_ stars were taken, so I decided you'd be a nice losing match."

"Me? Get a shot for the ultimate gold?" Jack gave a heated glance at McMahon, who was smirking knowingly "Why not? I've fuckin' earned it."

"Now, now" the dark skinned man raised a huge palm, as if to physically settle him "Cool it there, Thwagger. You're not going to win this match."

Jack's voice couldn't have gotten more sarcastic, "Oh really? Why not?"

"Because you're not gonna beat Air Bourne."

Evan's eyes widened, "Me? Against Jack?"

"Yeah" Shaq grinned at the blonde "A bitch like you? No way you can beat Air Bourne."

"Is that so?" everyone tensed at the low, deadly tone Jack's voice took. His face was deadpan, but his eyes were smoldering at the implication. "I'm too much of a _bitch_?"

"You're not a _contender_ here, man, no matter what you say" the older man pointed out "You're a toy."

"We'll see" Jack drawled, scowling deeply "We'll just fuckin' see, now won't we?"

"Easy there, Thwagger" Shaq teased, having _much_ too much fun with this "Wait to get upset when I've revealed the last match."

Jack visibly drew into himself, letting his emotions and thoughts stew and come to a rolling boil.

"The last match, and my _personal_ favorite, is -of course- John Cena…" Shaq's eyes slid over the group, his eyes landing one the one with newly dyed hair "And The Miz."

"Ah, shit" Mike hissed, already foreseeing how this was going to go. Evan gave him an elbow to the ribs and a harsh look. "What, Evvy? This fuckin' sucks and you know it!"

"The kid? Distract me?" John grinned, adjusting the brim of his cap "That gold's mine, Orton."

Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "You wish, Cena."

"That's just about it" Shaq dismissed them with a wave "See you boys on the big screen."

The group in an orderly fashion.

**-WwE-**

They hadn't even gotten all the way down the hall when Jack blew up, Legacy had no opportunity to split off from the others and get away.

"Not a contender? _Not a contender_?" Jack barked, nearly clawing at his hair "I'll show him _Thack Thwagger_, I'll fuckin' show them all! I thought I resolved all this stupid shit when I beat Angle!"

John held out a hand, "Now Jack-"

"God, I could just _bite_ something!" Jack howled, winding back his leg and kicking out. About a dozen chairs stacked on top of one another against the wall fell beneath the force of impact, clanging loudly off the tiled floors of the hall.

John scrubbed a hand over his face, "Jack, quit it! _Damn_."

"He thinks he can give me a chance at the title because there's no one left? Like I'm a safe choice?" Jack made a face, clearly enraged at the thought "I could take it if I wanted to! If I really wanted, I could go after it! Maybe I just don't want that kind of burden? What if I have different ambitions? Not everyone wants the shiniest toy!"

John's shoulders sagged, "Yes, Jack."

"_You're_ _too much of bitch, you can't beat Air Bourne_" Jack mocked in a deep imitation of Shaq "Ha! Like I'm a total wuss or something."

Evan took offense, "Are you saying I can't beat you?"

"Oh get off it, Evan" Jack glared at his friend "If I have to beat your ass on live television to prove I'm an actual player here, I'll do it."

Evan stepped up to him, dark eyes narrowed, "You think I'm easy to beat?"

"I'm not saying you're _easy_" Jack glared down at him, his own eyes blazing "But I _am_ saying I can do it with one hand tied behind my _back_."

"Guys? Guys!" the Miz got between them, putting an arm across both their chests and physically pushing them back "As a _very_ smart blonde told me not too long ago: He's just doing this to fuck with our heads. Pit us against one another, make us fight to _bleed_ instead of _entertain_."

"And_ you_!" obviously, Jack was too lost in his own to hear the intelligent words Mike was saying "Did you ask for this? You said this shit with John was over!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, "Did you not hear me in there? I don't wanna do this. I _promised_ you, man."

"What The Miz says means shit most of the time anyways, I shoulda known this wouldn't be any different" Jack threw his friend's arm away, backing up "Everyone knows you're the best actor of us all, _Miz_."

"Dude, don't fuck with me!" Miz barked, pointing at his friend "This isn't cool. You're being a _dick_, Jack."

"You know what? _Whatever_, I'm done" Jack threw up his hands, walking back and away from them "I wash my hands of all of you."

With that, Jack turned on his heels and left them all gaping after him.

"Oh fuck" Cody ran a hand over his eyes "And that's my new tag-team partner. I really hope we don't have a match soon…I'm gonna be _fucked_."

"What do you think this means for me?" John asked, trying to lighten the mood "I don't think I'm getting laid tonight."

Evan balled his hands into fists at his sides, "Fine. I'll show him too. I'll beat his ass and show him I'm not some Goddamn push over!"

Air Bourne stormed off just as dramatically, steam practically pouring off him.

"Fuck this" the Miz groaned, getting out of there too.

Ted looked at his team members, "The _language_, man. What are we? In high school?"

**-WwE-**

The Legacy entered their locker room, Randy plopping down on the bench. He set his belt to the side, looking a little more than worried.

"That old bastard" Randy spat "I wish he'd retire, I am so sick of seeing his face."

"He was your mentor once, Randy" Cody pointed out, but his tone was soft.

"The past doesn't matter anymore" Randy stated "He's not going to show any mercy, and neither should you. When you're out there, Cody, go for his knee."

Cobalt eyes widened fractionally, "His injured knee?"

"Yes."

Cody chewed his lower lip, unsure.

"It's time we show him his place among the younger stars" the champion was dead serious on this, his eyes lit into a lapis fire "Take out his leg, Cody…it's his only weakness. Otherwise…"

Randy gestured him closer, the younger man not hesitating to step up to him. He grabbed Cody around the back of his thigh, pulling him closer to stand between his knees. He looked up into those lovely eyes, knowing his boy was going to end up with some bruises before the end of the night.

"Play dirty" Randy commanded "We aren't known for our integrity, so there's no reason to show any decency to him. Don't hold back."

Cody nodded, knowing when his lover was worried.

"And you" Randy looked over at Ted, raising a brow "You got our boy's back now? Are you going to play as part of the team?"

"Yeah, I promise" Ted nodded "If it gets real bad, I'll come get you, Baby-boy."

Though his heart kept screaming at him over and over that Ted had abandoned him once and could do it again, Cody nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, Spoilers for July 27th _RAW_ episode

**(AN: **If you didn't already download the theme song to this story, go to my profile and do it! If you have, and you like it, the title for this half of the story comes from the song.!**)**

* * *

Evan stood nervously in front of the screen, watching his lover go out there and play the jackass he was born to play. He chewed nervously on his thumbnail, a little bit past scared that the whole situation was going to go horribly wrong.

"Bourne" John stepped up beside him, nodding.

"John" Evan replied, not looking away from the screen.

"Evvy" the Miz stepped up on the other side, trying to smile.

Evan's eyes hardened a little, "Michael."

"Don't be cold, not to me. I didn't do anything" the Miz pouted, but looked up at the screen "Your man out there again, huh? He better leave those hosts alone, they can be mean."

Evan colored, "He's not my man, he's…my icon. I look up to-"

"We know" Miz and Cena chimed at the same time.

"Shit, really?" Evan looked between them, brow creased "How long?"

"Long enough" Mike shrugged "It's no big deal, Evan. We know he treats you good."

Cena mimicked the gesture, " 'is true, man. Jericho's a good guy when he wants to be."

"Thanks, that…" Evan looked back at the screen, cringing when his boyfriend got a kiss on the forehead from the giant man "Oh man…don't touch him. Chris doesn't like to be touched."

The blonde waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Unless it's by you, am I right?"

"Quit it" Evan smiled, punching his friend in the shoulder half-heartedly "I mean, he doesn't like being touched in general…especially by strangers."

Cena snickered quietly, "Jericho's a little touchy like that."

They looked on The Big Show came out, showing that he was Jericho's tag-team partner even though they were now belt-less.

"You know…Jericho didn't chose you -not because you were a bad choice- but because he probably wouldn't have functioned right in the ring with you there" Cena tried to comfort the boy, seeing that heartbroken look on his face was kind of painful "He would have been worried about you the entire time and done stupid things to keep you out of harm's way."

"Besides…" Mike clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, a bright smile on his face "You really wouldn't have wanted to beat up on Rhodes now, would ya? And going up against Jack-"

"Oh!" Evan spun around on his friend, glaring fiercely "Now you think I can't take him either?"

"Evan, man, it's not like that" the Miz assured him, holding up his palms in surrender "I just meant-"

"You think I'm weak too, don't you?" Evan barked, shoving the blonde away harshly "I'm just some punk kid you and Jack took under your wing during _ECW_! You probably laugh when I'm not around: '_Look at the stupid brat we let tag after us!_' Well fuck you, Michael! And fuck Jack too! I'm not that much younger than you and I deserve some damn respect around here!"

Again, the ravenette left in a dramatic huff and stomp.

The Miz lost all his breath, looking after his friend and wondering just what the hell he did wrong.

"Way to go, dickhead" John scowled "You've just driven him further away. Great job."

"Shut the fuck up!" Mike hissed "Don't even act like you care about him, Cena. You don't even _know_ Evan!"

"He's Jack's friend, that's all that matters."

The Miz was fed up, he started to walk away from the older man (who was standing there grinning in triumph.)

"Yeah, yuck it up, Jughead!" Mike shot over his shoulder "But if someone doesn't fix this, Jack's not going to have anymore friends! No one is!"

John's grin fell, the younger man leaving him standing there like a moron.

Oh shit, he was right.

**-xXxXxXx-**

_Triple H vs. Cody Rhodes_

Cody was alone at the entrance, waiting for his music to go off. The slick of body oil was uncomfortable, but he knew he was going to burn under those hot lights. How he looked was his last concern. He was going up against Triple H, damn it! How did Shaq expect him to keep him down long enough to save the title?

Oh God, if Hunter faced Randy at Summer Slam…could his lover win?

//Nope, no pressure at all.//

"_A New Day"_ played, the lights of his montage flashing. Cody took a deep breath, then went out onto the ramp to show himself to the audience.

_*Introducing the first contender: Weighing in at 219 pounds. From Charlotte, North Carolina…he is one half of the Unified Tag-Team Champions…Cody Rhodes!*_

Lillian announced him, and he made his way down the catwalk like the show poodle he had become. The spotlight was hot on his shoulders, but he ignored it. He slapped the third step on his way up into the ring, easing through the ropes. The crowd wasn't really on his side, but that didn't matter. He got up on the turnbuckle, giving them a grin, then jumped down.

Triple H's theme song started, the ring going dark. Cody watched The Game half-circle the ring, glaring at him fiercely. Cody just got out of his way, letting the man have his masculine moment and his flexing. It was almost disgusting, but truly demonic. He slid out of the ring, the crowd going wild. The lights played off his skin, not helping calm down his heart.

With a degree of hesitancy, Cody eased into the ring.

Cody looked him down, showing he wasn't terrified (even though it was a lie.)

The bell sounded.

Hunter struck first, but Cody slid down and away from him. He remembered what Randy had told him, and he knew what he would have to do. They stared off again, circling each other. Cody crouched a little, reaching for the leg Ted had struck earlier. Yeah, it was cheating, who cared?

He was a Legacy dog, after all. No one expected any less.

Cody actually managed to circle his arms around his knee, pressing the man back into the turnbuckle. But Hunter punched him twice in the head, getting him hard in the mouth. Cody staggered back, clapping a hand over his mouth to ease the pain.

He wasn't going down that hard. They danced again, but Hunter kicked out hard and caught him the gut. It nearly knocked the breath from him, and another blow to the head that knocked him flat on his back. But he could take it, and jumped up.

Somehow The Game got him in a headlock, then flipped him over into a pin on the mat. Cody struggled for all he was worth, but the man was strong. Cody groaned, managing to get a breath and to his knees to ease the pressure. Hunter had to stand under the force the brunette was emitting, and Cody thought he was free for a moment.

Hunter struck him hard in the head, knocking off his sense of balance. Cody was flipped and slammed into another hold, gasping for breath. Cody held his fist up, then his open palms, showing the circling the ref that there was no fucking way he was tapping out. He thrashed, yeah, but he wasn't a pussy.

Cody forced Hunter into a stand, backing him up with every ounce of strength he had. He slammed the older man into the turnbuckle, getting him to ease his grip just enough. He pried his head away from those brawny arms, getting a few more breaths in.

The moment he was free, he struck Triple H in the face…twice.

Cody attempted to swing out Hunter into the ropes, but got a reversal. His eyes widened, but he kept the momentum going and ducked under the thick arm that aimed at his head. He bounced off the other set of ropes, trying to go for a clothesline of his own…but he got a knee to the face for his trouble.

Cody was slower to get up from this one, holding onto his face. Shit, that hurt! He checked for blood twice, hunched over so he didn't the man the satisfaction of seeing his face contorted in pain.

The second Cody looked up, The Game's arm swung out and circled around his neck. Cody found himself thrown down into a hold, flat on the canvas again. He struggled like anything, knowing he was just going to get the energy sucked out of him. He managed to get a look at the clock on the big screen, seeing they only had less than five minutes left.

Oh God, he was gonna die…right here, pick out a tombstone, Daddy Rhodes.

Cody groaned when Hunter strained his neck.

Somehow he got to his feet again, shoving Hunter back into the turnbuckles and easing the grip on his neck. Cody punched at the first part of Hunter he could find, getting let go but pushed into the corner. He got a strike to the head, then shoved out. Cody wasn't having that, and he reversed it so The Game got slammed into the opposite corner.

He advanced, catching the kick that was aimed at his chest. Getting an idea, he threw it over the ropes and struck it. Hunter groaned in pain, so Cody did it again…and again…

But when he received a strike to the head, it knocked him off-center again. He slid down onto the ground, catching his breath and forming a plan in his head.

With a firm tug, Cody slammed Hunter down onto the canvas. He hooked his leg over the steel pole, rearing back and slamming it so hard he nearly fell. Getting a scream from the other, he repeated the action. A thought crossed him…what if he shattered Hunter's knee again?

From deep inside his subconscious, Randy spoke, _It serves the old bastard right, going after my gold. Shatter his knee, Codes…show him where he belongs among the young stars._

Well alright then.

Cody slid up into the ring, ready to do whatever was possible. When Hunter tried to get away, Cody snatched his leg up firmly and pulled…knocking him down onto the canvas. Without hesitating, he pushed out Hunter's hurt knee and elbow slammed down onto the joint.

Seeing the older star writhing in pain, he grinned and did it again…again…and was about to set up for a fourth time, but got a cheap kick to the head. Cody didn't let it throw him off, but his grip did give out. Cody got to his feet, knowing he had the other.

Hunter struck him to the head, but he responded with one of his own and two kicks to his thigh.

Hunter struck him so hard he fell, but Cody stayed on the ground with only one motive in mind. When Triple H tried to get past him, he tripped him with his feet and took him down. He got The Game on his belly, and seized his leg. He flipped Triple H over, flashing him a wicked grin, then straining the crook of his knee over his neck.

Hunter howled in pain as Cody used his legs as leverage, pulling and agonizing the muscles there. The brunette shook his head when fingers raked over his forehead, refusing to let go, but then got smacked in the face. Cody let him go in indignation, sneering down at him. He stomped down on the blonde's leg, getting a few cries of pain as reward.

God, hanging out with Randy had turned him a tad malicious.

Cody got down on his knees again, taking Triple H's knee over his neck again and putting pressure on the old injury. He could feel Hunter struggling beneath his hold, could feet it the way those meaty hands dug at his back and hair. He got a double-fisted punch to his back…painful, but bearable.

Cody gasped in surprise, fingertips raking over his face and digging into his eyes.

Cody let him go, putting a hand over his burning eyes, "Jesus Christ, Hunter!"

The youngest member of Legacy stood, seizing The Game's ankle and slamming it with a twist twice in a row. The blonde man looked pissed, but Cody didn't care. Cody did a flip, twisting the man's ankle unnaturally and making him jolt up from the agony.

Seeing the vulnerability, Cody rolled Hunter over and tried to pin him. He didn't even get a one count, the older man kicked out easily.

As soon as Triple H stood, Cody bouncing him off the ropes and used the leverage to grab his foot and slam him down on his back. Triple H let out a low growl, but the other didn't care. He grabbed his ankle, twisting the blonde's leg around his own and pulling for all he was worth. The painful angle made Triple H thrash, rage dancing in his eyes.

Cody's eyes were full of cool malice, simply looking down upon the man and not letting up. It was a little like being God…but sometimes people struck out at God.

Hunter reared back and kicked the boy in the face, getting a grunt of pain but not relief. Cody scowled, twisting the man's ankle hard and getting a cry of pain. The next kick was solid, striking him so hard in the jaw he stumbled away and fell.

Cody's world spun as he laid out on the canvas, sick at the taste of his own blood in his mouth. Triple H got to his feet first, turning and glaring at younger man. Cody got up, not giving Hunter a choice to attack by landing a dropkick to the middle of his chest.

They both went down hard.

Cody regained his senses first, getting to his feet. He got up on the second rope, waiting until Triple H got up before landing a sharp elbow onto the back of the older man's neck and sending him down hard. He tried to pin him, but no luck. He even tried to do a finisher on him, but got a punch between his collarbone.

Hunter tried to line him up for a Pedigree, but Cody was too quick for the older man. He swiveled down to his legs, catching him behind the knee and bringing him down again. They would both have bruises tomorrow from this match, but it didn't matter. With the adrenaline going, he didn't even realize what he was doing until he had Hunter's leg down in a figure-four leg lock.

Cody pulled at his ankle for all it was worth, hoping to at least break something so the other wouldn't ever have another chance at his lover's gold.

But Hunter looked up at the screen, getting a second wind from the sight of the numbers ticking away.

Cody cried out, refusing to tap out even as the leg lock was reversed and the joint in his limbs were strained to the point of burn. When he was released, he rolled away and soothed his poor thigh muscles.

//This is getting redundant// Cody scowled //How much time could there be?//

When Cody saw the clock, he knew another leg lock was all he could get in. He only had so much energy, and it was getting sapped fast. He got up, rolling Hunter over and seizing his leg. As soon as his back was to the man, he yelped.

A foot shot out and kicked him hard in the ass, sending him staggering over to the turnbuckle. The thick rope holder struck him in the stomach, his body lodged between the third and second ropes. He struggled to get his breath back, pausing moments before dislodging himself. He turned, scowling at the older man, and charged at him.

That wasn't such a good idea.

Cody got a firm clothesline to the neck, sending him flat on his back.

Ok, that was just about it. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move…more than a minute and a half left…

//I'm sorry, Randy…but I don't have it in me…//

**-WwE-**

Jack couldn't take it another moment. He was tired of seeing Cody getting beat up on all the time, and as his Tag-Team partner and friend he wasn't about to let that happen anymore. Not on his watch.

Jack all but sprinted toward the ramp entrance in full ring gear, a single thought on his mind. He would try to distract Hunter, throw him off balance, it would work.

Hopefully.

Jack smacked straight into Ted when he came around the corner, neither stopping. They exchanged glances, stopping just short of entering the ramp area. They bounced on the balls of their feet, electricity dancing between their eyes.

Now, they could stand there all day…but Cody would have a few more bruises and Triple H may even have a shot at the title. Randy wouldn't be too happy with either.

Jack decided to be the bigger man, swallowing his pride for once that day.

"You and Cody are Priceless, I get that. You're best friends, he loves you" Jack let out all in one breath "But he's also my tag-team partner, and my newest friend. I don't want to see his ass beat, let's truce."

Ted looked toward the ring, then back at the taller blonde, "You and me?"

"Truce" Jack held out a hand "Gold and grudges and bitterness aside. A truce for Cody."

"For Cody" Ted drawled, slapping the man's hand firmly and grinning "Let's go save Baby-boy together, yeah?"

Jack flashed him a grin, "Hells yeah!"

Together, without a belt on them or a theme song to back them up, they ran down the ramp and towards the ring. Ted jumped up on the right hand side ropes, Jack jumped up on the front side with his back to the ramp. Triple H was immediately confused by this, Cody on the canvas clearly in pain.

Ted was a rabid animal out there, "Hit me! Hit me!"

Jack started screaming too, "Come on, H! Hit _me_!"

Triple H took a step toward DiBiase, fist clenched.

Ted pointed at himself, "Legacy, right here!"

Jack scrambled, "Cena screwed you out of a title, you _know_ you wanna hit _me_!"

Triple H turned on Jack, looking between him and the time. They both kept screaming at him, giving Cody a chance to get to his feet and gain his bearings. Hunter turned, grabbing the kid and throwing him into DiBiase. Seeing Ted fall, Jack went to get in the ring, only to have Cody get slammed into him as well.

Ted hurried to get to his feet, watching in horror as his best friend got the Pedigree treatment.

Jack whooped in triumph, the clock running out just as Cody's head slammed off the mat. Triple H tried to pin him, but the ref sliced his arms through the air to signify the match was over. The Game released him with a growl, disbelief and frustration on his face.

Jack got half-up on the mat, reaching out and taking Cody's hand. He used his strength, physically dragging the young man to the edge of the ring.

"Jack?" Cody rasped, blinking at him dully from where he was sprawled out.

White teeth flashed, "Yeah, man."

"Come on, Baby-boy" Ted reached out, dragging Cody the rest of the way out of the ring and pulling him into his arms "I got ya."

"T-Teddy?" Cody was shocked, even as his best friend threw an arm over his shoulder to keep him upright "I didn't think you'd come."

"Shh, I got ya" Ted repeated, patting the young man on the chest. They made their up the ramp, Jack keeping himself in front of them just in case Triple H decided he wanted a bit more revenge.

Ted shouted at him, "I got his back!"

Jack grinned at the older man, making a cutting motion across his throat, _You ain't nothing!_

Jack turned, watching Priceless together. The way Cody completely leaned against the blonde, the way Ted cradled his jaw and head in a type of embrace. One radiated pride, the other relief. It was one of the most intimate things he had ever seen, at least for two people who weren't sleeping together.

Maybe Jack had underestimated how much Priceless really meant to each other.

The three of them stood at the top of the ramp, Jack and Ted both grinning as Cody just tried to keep upright and cradling his ribs.

Jack smacked two fingers to his wrist, then wagged his finger at The Game.

Triple H wasn't one to be provoked, and started screaming threats.

**-WwE-**

Ted and Jack, with Cody's arms slung over their shoulders, got the young man to The Legacy's lounge room and sat him down on the couch. Cody clung to his best friend, pulling Ted down next to him. The blonde rolled his eyes, but let Cody's head rest on his shoulder and his arm be clung to.

Jack watched them, biting the side of his lip, "Aw."

"Shut up" there was no venom in Ted's voice, he ran his fingers through sweaty sable hair "Did you really think I wouldn't come for you, Baby-boy?"

"I thought I was out there alone again" Cody admitted reluctantly, peeking out from Ted's shoulder to look up at Jack "And with the way you were earlier, I didn't think you wanted anything to do with anyone."

"That shit had nothing to do with you, Codes" Jack admitted, giving a half-sigh "I wouldn't of…"

Cornflower blue eyes ran over the million-dollar brat, "_We_ wouldn't of let you face Triple H alone."

"You guys are awesome" Cody sighed, gently rubbing his ribs "I hurt."

"Poor baby" Ted teased, but he knew the other was serious.

"And Cody?" Jack held out his fist, the younger man bumping it with his own "Nice powder blue panties."

"What?!" Cody shot up, pain forgotten as his hands shot out to smooth down his wrestling shorts "I-I'm not wearing-!"

"Save it" Ted and Jack chimed together, amused as the boy's cheeks flushed.

Cody ducked his head, "How much did you see?"

"When Hunter shoved you into the turnbuckles?" Ted gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze "Yeah, Baby-boy, the entire world saw your pretty spankies."

Cody pursed his lips, giving them both glares, "I hate you both."

"Keep telling yourself that, Codes" Jack backed up out of the room "See you guys later."

And then Jack was gone.

Cody all but melted into the couch, "…you're gonna make me go see the trainer, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Cody sighed, resting his head back on the couch, "Can it wait until after Jack's match?"

"I don't think-"

"Just turn the TV on."

Ted stood up to turn on the screen, knowing when his friend wasn't going to budge on something. He sat back down, Cody pressed to his side, and was at least a little content.

"Ted?"

"Yeah, Codes?""I really do forgive you."

"I'm glad."

* * *

I swear, every time I used the name 'Jack' in here I imagine people saying it the way they do on _Pirates of the Caribbean_. If you've watched the movie, they always say it with a kind of purr in their voice or rolling their tongue. It's such a sexy way to say it *grin*

**Jack**: *raises eyebrow*

**Emono**: Oh, I'm going to rape you

**Jack: *spazz* You can't have me raped! John wouldn't hear of it! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, Spoilers for July 27th _RAW_ episode.

**(AN: **My Chris Jericho is a little OOC, because I wanted him a bit more like he is at face-value on the show. I wanted him a little dark, a little dramatic. Drawing out his words to hear himself talk and elaborate… but be curt at the same time. So he's not all that funny or happy like he probably is…just dramatic. I like him that way.**)**

* * *

Randy was alone in the Legacy locker room, putting on the rest of the gear. Knee guards, things he hadn't needed at the earlier meeting. He was going to be supervising the Cena/Miz match, though he didn't really care which way or the other. If he was honest with himself, out of all the choices, Cena was the one he'd pick for himself. He was the only one in his league, the only one that really challenged him. To get to punch Cena in the face…that man was the one he wanted to defeat. America's hero, going down in flames.

Well…Randy wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to beat up on that Swagger brat.

Randy picked up his belt, admiring it briefly before putting it over his shoulder.

Just as he stood up, the door to the locker room opened.

Randy looked over the figure standing there, "Well, well, well."

"Orton" Jack stated simply, leaning against the doorframe "I hope you don't mind if I come in."

"Actually, I do."

"Good" Jack flashed that large grin, stepping inside and letting the door fall shut behind him "I knew you wouldn't care."

Randy watched the punk walk up to him, his pace leisurely, "I see you're done throwing your bitch fit."

"…"

The silence was new, usually the blonde couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I saw what you did for Cody" Randy stated, keeping his voice calm even as sharp cornflower eyes tried to bore holes in his skull "It was…priceless."

"Careful, Orton" Jack all but purred, an underlying threat in his tone "That was dangerously close to humor for someone of your…_stature_."

Randy looked the younger man over, getting a bit unnerved, "Why are you here, Swagger?"

"Do you think you can beat me?" Jack asked bluntly.

Piercing blue eyes looked him over, "Yes."

"Do you think I can take your belt?"

"No."

Jack cocked his head, "Do you even consider me a threat?"

"…no."

Jack sighed threw his nose, frustrated, "How do you see tonight going? For me, that is."

"I don't care one way or another" Randy stated honestly, giving a little huff of mocking laughter "But I know you won't win."

The younger man visibly tensed all over, barely containing his emotions.

"If anything, you owe me" Randy stretched his neck, a sign of tension "Without me, young starlets like you couldn't rise…let alone burn out."

Jack stepped closer, scowling, "_I_ owe _you_, Orton? I should leave you all to rot in the hole you've dug yourself in."

"You dug a pretty big hole yourself there earlier" Randy pointed out, but knowing what the other said was

very true. He had made many enemies here in the industries, outweighing his alliances.

"What?"

"Your so called _friends_ aren't too keen on you. In fact…they're amped up to knock you down a peg."

Jack reined himself in, putting on a sweet tone and a calm demeanor.

"I just came to give you some news" Jack got close to him, looking him right in the eyes (something not many could do) "Good news? I made a truce with DiBiase and I care about Cody. This means Triple H won't be bothering you anytime soon. Bad news?"

Jack sauntered into the man's personal space like he belonged there, reaching up and cupping the side of the champion's neck. It was Randy's turn to tense, wondering just what the fuck Swagger was doing and if Cena had put him up to this. Warm breath tickled his neck, a crop of goosebumps rising up on his skin.

Jack took in a slow breath, lips not an inch from bronze flesh, "The scars hidden under my hair say I don't owe you a damn _thing_."

Without a look at the other, Jack turned around and left the locker room.

**-xXxXxXx-**

_Jack Swagger vs. Evan Bourne_

Jack was tense. He tried to loosen his body, jump from one foot to another, but it was a vain effort. He couldn't get the whole deal out of his mind. Jack swore he had gotten this cleaned up weeks ago, told everyone and showed them he was no bitch. But now…even his friends were against him.

He'd beaten Evan plenty of times during practice, he had pinned a lot of the wrestlers on the roster! He had been ECW champion! He was one half the Unified Tag-Team Champions! He'd gotten down a solid fan base, kept up his flexibility and endurance, gotten off the juice, eaten right…he was a wrestling machine!

Why couldn't people take him seriously?

_Check one-two!_

_Oh yeah!_

That was his cue.

_*Introducing the fourth competitor in the Beat-The-Clock challenge. Weighing in at 237 pounds. From Perry, Oklahoma…he is one half of the Unified Tag-Team Champions…The All-American American, __Jack Swagger!* _

Jack went out there, holding out his arms as he received his jeers and cheers. He kept a confident façade up, hoping that if he grinned long enough, he'd believe it himself. He pounded his chest, getting himself psyched up, showing he wasn't afraid or anxious. He got halfway down the ramp, then mouthed _on your knees_ before dropping into a push-up…giving a little something extra by tucking a hand behind his back and giving a few one-armed pump. He rolled back on one knee, giving a half-assed salute.

//John, wherever you are, you better be sending me good thoughts.//

Jack mouthed along with his theme, wondering if he should change it. He swung through the ropes, going up on the turnbuckles and showing himself off like a total poodle.

//Yep, lap it up. I'm hot, I know.//

Jack chuckled to himself, stopping quickly when he caught a note of hysteria in his own voice.

"_Axeman"_ came on and his heart dropped so hard into his stomach it shattered.

Evan came out pumped, wearing _Bourne To Fly_ t-shirt and showing it off. He appealed to the military crowd, something Jack couldn't do. The fans adored him! The ravenette went down the line of fans, smacking every hand that was offered to him. He bounced all the way down the ramp, so fuckin' happy that it made the blonde sick.

Jack paced like a caged puma, //I bet they wouldn't love him so much if they knew who he spread his legs for every night.//

And it's those kinds of thoughts that made Evan hate him to begin with.

This wasn't about friendship, this was about showing he was a true contender.

Jack tried to loosen up his body again, knowing he'd need all his power for this. He glanced at the clock…six minutes and forty-nine seconds to beat Evan. Ok, yeah, he could do this.

//One hand behind your back, remember?//

Evan stripped off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. He faced his opponent, grinning cockily. Evan pointed up at the screen, waggling his eyebrows.

_I'm going to kick your ass in less than five minutes, Swagger. Bring it!_

The bell rang and the match started.

Jack danced a circle around the man, then went in for a hold. Evan was quick, dodging down and away from him. Oh! So it's gonna be like that. A year ago, he would've been pissed. Being as big as he had been? Having all that extra muscle weigh him down? There was no way he could've caught Evan. Now?

It's a little different.

Evan was small, so Jack went in like he was aiming for his legs. Evan was so fuckin' predictable too. The ravenette jumped over his arm, moving to get behind him, but Jack was quick now. He shot up to his full height, catching Evan's head and bringing him down in a swinging snap DDT…only using the momentum of the younger's man's quick movements instead of his own leg.

Evan's head bounced off the mat like a doll, dazing the young man but not keeping him down but for a few seconds. They both jumped back to their feet, faces set in grim determination. Jack lunged again, for he was one to keep himself right in the middle of it, but the younger man kept dodging him.

Jack caught his legs, managing to take him down long enough to put him over his shoulder. Evan kicked and pounded at his back, but Jack flipped him over into a power slam that shook the ring.

Evan wasn't going down easy, he shot up as soon as he was able. Ignoring the pain, he bounced himself off the ropes and slid into a kick that caught Jack right across the head.

"Damn" Jack hissed, getting to his feet and rubbing his palm into his head roughly.

What he didn't see past those little stars floating in front of his eyes? Evan held up a 'V' to the crowd, signaling a move, then bounced himself off the ropes. Jack turned to face him, eyes going wide before it was too late. Evan caught his neck in a scissor kick, flying his body through the air and sending Jack tumbling to the canvas.

Somehow he ended up on his belly, taking in short quick breaths. He got himself to the middle of the ring, trying to stand up, only to have those lithe arms curl around his neck.

"Oh fuck you, Bourne" Jack hissed, breaking the hold easily and punching the little shit in the face. Evan went down to one knee, cradling his jaw. Jack wrapped his arm around the boy's neck, pulling him in and exposing his back. With a grunt, he drove the bulk of his forearm across the pale expansion of flesh.

No, he wasn't going down…kicking and screaming or otherwise.

**-WwE-**

Backstage, in one of the far off lounge rooms, Chris Jericho stood calmly in front of the screen. Swagger had taken back control of the fight, picking Evan up and slamming him down on the mat more than once. He even got pinned, but his beautiful ravenette kicked out at the last second.

"Jericho."

Chris didn't have to turn to know that voice, "Cena…it seems you're everywhere today."

"And you're just nowhere at all" John sauntered up beside the blonde, hands deep in his jean pockets.

On screen, Jack got Evan on his knees and twisted his arm behind his head painfully.

"So…" John rocked back on his heels and pursed his lips, looking rather like a bored child "You and 'Show are still tag-team partners?"

"Yes."

"Even though he beat up Evan a bit ago to make a point?" John needled "Beat on him to the point Kingston had to come out and save him?"

Jericho closed his eyes briefly, "Unlike some, I can forgive for the sake of making a good team."

"Even without the gold?" John peered at the man's face, seeing the silent agreement there "You, uh…planning on going after those belts again?"

"Maybe" Chris tilted his head, giving the younger man a look out of the corner of his eye "But not likely. Let the young ones hold the belts for a while. They…amuse me, Rhodes and Swagger. Such a strange combination, it's bound to go somewhere."

John just nodded, "Hopefully a good somewhere."

There was a brief lull, the audience chanting _Bourne_ enthusiastically.

"The crowd loves your boy" John stated casually, wincing when the younger man on screen cried out in pain "Adores 'im."

Chris cocked his head thoughtfully, observing as his lover struggled to get to his feet, "And those para…_people_, seem to hate your boy a little less than they did last year."

Evan managed to break the hold, but Jack struck him down with a solid forearm to the back of the head.

"Evan told me what went down after the meeting with Shaq" the blonde's lips quirked, but he kept down his bitter grin "It seems…the industry has finally succeeded in breaking our youngest stars."

"Just like ol' times" John drawled, then waved his hand in a dismissive gesture "Boys will be boys."

On screen, Jack caught Evan backward in a suplex. Barley a two count before Bourne broke out.

Jericho cleared his throat pointedly, "Evan adores Swagger and Mizanin, to believe they think so little of him…it's taking it's toll."

Jack kept glancing at the clock, even as he took his opponent under his arm and flipped him yet again.

Cena shrugged, "Jack loves the kid."

Four and a half minutes…Evan kicked out of another pin.

"He was behaving like an ass."

"It takes one to know one" John retorted childishly.

Four twenty…Jack attempted to slam Evan into the turnbuckles, only to get his own head knocked off them.

The Massachusetts native looked a little ashamed, "But you're not wrong."

Chris scowled openly, "If you don't straighten Swagger out, _I _will."

Four ten…Jack took a foot to the chest, knocking him to the canvas.

Somehow, even though John would never let such a thing happen, he knew Jericho was serious.

**-WwE-**

Jack found himself flat on his stomach, aching in places he knew would be bruised later. Those heavyweight type moves were easier when he was bigger…now they were starting to turn on him, making him smack himself around in a way. Evan was climbing up the ropes, attempting to get on the top.

//Hell no, Evvy, not today.//

Jack got to his feet, grabbing the raven haired man by the neck and tossing him from the top turnbuckle. Evan hit the canvas hard, bouncing off it like a sack of grain. Jack took in the man's position, then ran at him. He used the momentum, jumping up and grabbing the top rope, his feet braced on the second rope.

With every intention of mocking the young high flyer, Jack back-flipped right there and body slammed him.

The crowd cheered in approval, but some booed at the obvious shot at Bourne's character.

Jack took the advantage, grabbing his leg and hoping for a pinfall. For a brief moment he thought he had him, but Bourne kicked out right before the ref's hand fell for the third count.

Jack growled, rolling away from the other and glaring down at him. He took a moment to compose himself, but that moment was ruined when those defiant eyes met him. He wanted to hurt this man, make him pay, and show these people just what he could.

Jack wanted to spill Bourne blood on this canvas…just like his had been.

Jack knelt over the younger man, grabbing him harshly around the waist. He fisted his hands together, crushing down on his ribs with all his strength. Evan cried out, struggling for breath and freedom, but Jack started to get to his feet and there was no stopping him.

"Goddamnit, let me go!" Evan hissed, driving his elbow into the man's ribs as many times as he could where the camera couldn't see. Jack was grunted with each blow, his breath labored now as his lungs took the repeated impact. But he didn't release him, just dragged him up until he himself was on his feet and tried to take him towards the middle of the ring.

Jack did, however, cry out when Evan turned his head into his thigh and bit down. Somehow Evan had found one of the gaping holes in his jeans, pearly whites cutting and digging into his vulnerable skin. It burned, throwing him off-kilter.

Attempting to ignore the cheat, Jack set his friend up for the Gutwrench power bomb. With an 'oomph', he picked Evan up and put him on his shoulders.

Something went wrong…something bad for him. Evan shifted around his weight, catching Jack in the mouth hard with his knee. Soft flesh split under the force, his teeth rattling painfully.

The next thing Jack knew, he was being flipped forward and down onto the canvas. The back of his head smacked against it sharply, his legs being caught even as his face pressed into a smooth torso. He tried to struggle, tried to break the hold, but the moment he was even able to catch a full breath was the moment the ref's head slapped against the canvas a third time and the bell rang.

Evan jumped away from his friend, nearly flying out of the ring the moment he knew he had won. He was astounded, but extremely happy.

Jack got to his feet, looking around wildly to reassure himself that it had actually happened. He started pacing around the ring, cutting his arms through his air.

"No! No way!" Jack refused to believe it, even as the ref explained what had happened to him "It can't go down like this! This couldn't happen! I can't lose to him! No! No!"

Jack grabbed at the top rope, all but screaming at the kid, "You get your ass back here! We're not done!"

But Evan was oblivious, almost his whole torso in the crowd as they ate him up.

"We're not…!" Jack trailed off, something metallic on his tongue. He scowled at the taste, bringing his fingers up to his chin. He was met with slick, a little more prodding and he found his lip had been split open. This kind of sent him into shock, seeing his blood shed again in this fuckin' place.

Jack stumbled backward, dropping to his knees. He stared down at his fingers in something akin to amazement, rubbing them together to let his blood seep into the lines of his skin. Pain shot up his thigh, making him hiss. He looked down, finding a raw set of teeth marks in his skin. It didn't bleed, but he could see the essence lurking just beneath the violet-tinted flesh.

Jack pounded his fist into the mat, a growl escaping his chest, "It's not supposed to be like this! He wasn't supposed to beat me! I'm supposed to prove myself…I'm a _contender_, damn it…"

Rage and depression were lurking just below the devastation, reassuring him that it was going to be a _fun_ night.

With Evan's theme song ringing in his ears, Jack took in a ragged breath and managed to get to his feet. He walked the way across the ring, dropping down through the ropes until his feet slapped against the floor. Jack made his way up the ramp, keeping his head down and his eyes on the way in front of him. The fans shouted at him from both sides, some of them assurances and some laughing at him.

It didn't matter, their words fell upon deaf ears.

Jack got to the entrance, turning into the hall. His thigh was on fire, and he knew a fight-bite like that would easily get infected. He couldn't make himself care enough to stop, to check himself over. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, giving every wound a name and a way to be known. God, his body was screaming at him. Blood still trickled down his chin, but he couldn't bring himself to wipe it away.

If anyone tried to get his attention, he didn't see them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC, Spoilers for July 27th _RAW_ episode.

**(AN: **I know there are _RAW_ house shows between episodes, I…guess that happens a lot. I dunno. I don't know what really happens outside my TV. I'm just assuming everything I write. Let's just say matches happen, and I don't feel like going into every detail of their days. Sorry.**)**

* * *

_John Cena vs. The Miz_

The Miz went out there, doing his little dance and brandishing a microphone. He smacked a dramatic kiss on it, then went made a few comments about the basketball team. He couldn't stop himself, he was a Cleveland Cavaliers fan. But he was making a point, and he could only hope he wasn't going to get jumped in a dark ally by the Red Skins.

"And that…is exactly what I'm going to do right now to John Cena" the Miz flashed a grin, an air of cockiness about him "Ya see…I don't have to beat John Cena. I just have to last six minutes and forty-nine seconds. I know you're thinking…can he do it?"

Miz made a face, then pointed at himself, "Can _I _do it?"

And then he said something rather mean about the president, just to get a few boos out of the audience.

"To quote someone _you people_ voted into office, and has been failing _miserably_" The Miz stated dramatically, pulling another face before shouting "Yes I can!"

"Because I'm The Miz!" Mike declared, throwing out his hands "And I'm _awesome_!"

He threw his head back, letting the crowd's response wash over him.

That, and bathe in the awesomeness that was him.

Backstage, many noted that his grin was almost demonic.

"_Voices"_ went off, and if Miz hadn't already known the plan, he would've freaked out. Randy came out, not even bothering to spare the blonde a look.

_*Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Champion…Randy Orton!*_

Randy was there to sit in with The King and Michael, that was it. Miz flashed him a grin, but got nothing for his trouble.

"Whatever" he muttered, raking his hand up one side of his faux-hawk. He had dyed the very top with lavender per his lover's request not even this morning, getting an e-mail from Johnny about how he had watched him on Night of Champions (and after saying sorry he lost) and that he would look great with some color in his _lovely gold-hawk_ (as the loveable jackass called it.)

That was not even the point. The point was, he wasn't even nervous. He kept up his confident air, letting the fans know he wasn't scared. When _"The Time Is Now"_ played…it made his heart skip.

Everyone got on their feet for John Cena, his charismatic entrance lighting them up. The Miz gave him some room in the ring, the older man shooting off his hat into the crowd.

John turned on him, face set in determination.

"I'm not doing you any favors" John stated firmly, the mics from the camera not picking him up "Doesn't matter if Jack likes you, I'll take you down."

The Miz started to pace, grin still in place as he tapped his wrist with two fingers, "I don't need any favors, Cena, I got you right here."

Cena and Orton shared a stony look, but nothing was said.

The bell rung, and Miz started the dance. The crowd chanted for John, but Mike didn't quit moving. It was a leaf out of Evan's book, and he ducked under Cena's advance. Miz shook his head, tapping his wrist tauntingly at the older man.

John coiled again, diving at him.

The Miz stopped moving, pursing his lips and touching his wrist again. He slid out of the ring, trying to buy some time. That's all these matches were, all they were about…_time._ Time and a stupid golden belt had tore his friends apart, a shiny belt that was even now ripping the threads between him and Jack apart.

Fuckin' industry, Jericho was right sometimes…no one appreciated just _what_ wrestlers went through.

The clock ticked on, the Miz had a ten count, and Cena was ready.

As soon as Mike got himself back into the ring, John went fucking crazy on his ass. He threw him around like rag doll, beating on him like one as well. Miz found himself pinned down, but he managed to kick out.

When Cena threw him into the ropes, Miz grabbed onto them for all he was worth. He slid to the canvas, rolling off, getting to his feet on the ground. He shook his head, truly wondering if he could outlast Cena in this match. But he didn't get much of a chance to think, for the moment he turned around a solid forearm crashed into his neck.

Miz groaned, his back smacking off the unforgiving ground. He sat up immediately, checking his mouth to make sure he hadn't bit his tongue in half from the impact. A strong hand fisted into his hair, yanking back his head back to hiss into his ear.

"Like I said, _Mizzy_, no favors here."

John threw him back into the ring. As soon as Miz felt the hands on his ankle, he started scrambling wildly for the ropes. He caught onto it and hung on, the ref making Cena let him go.

Then Miz turned it around for himself.

**-WwE-**

Jack plopped down onto the bench in the locker room, putting himself right in front of the lockers. He was alone in there, that was for sure. Everyone was too busy watching the match or kissing ass, no one could be bothered to check in on the Swagger kid.

Jack lifted his heavy hand, wiping his chin with the back of it. He looked down at it, observing the way he stained his skin. The pain hit him fast and hard, making him groan and nearly bend over his knees. Everything ached on him…every elbow to the rib and the bite mark on his thigh a flaming reminder of just how deeply hate could go.

God, his head was _ringing_.

Jack ran a hand over his eyes, a thickness settling in his chest. It could've been ire or misery, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that it welled up in the base of his throat, making his breaths heavy and difficult. It was choking him, this feeling.

In horror, he stifled a sob.

"No, don't you fuckin' dare cry!" Jack barked at himself, not letting himself do such a thing here of all places "Don't you dare! No wonder everyone thinks you're a bitch!"

When he got like this, there was only one thing to do.

Convert the desolation into another emotion.

Jack spread his knees, curling his fists around the edge of the bench, and gripped tightly. The blonde took several deep breaths, raising his head up and staring straight at the lockers. Deep breaths, slow breaths, keep your heart rate down, keep yourself…

"Agh!"

Jack kicked out at the lockers, once…twice…thrice…flesh and bone encased in leather crashing into metal. Almost animalistic cries escaped him as he lashes out, still not satisfied when the metal dented and gave way beneath his strength. His hands flew up without his consent, his left bracing flat against the steel and the other balling in a fist. He punched, teeth grit and eyes screwed shut. The sound of flesh against metal was loud, echoing throughout the locker room, deafening.

Minutes later, as the anger wound down and the blood trickled down his wrist, Jack stopped. He curled over his knees, pulling his arms back and together. He cradled his head in the crook of his arms, hands fisting in his own flaxen hair.

Exhaustion took over, and he convinced himself he didn't feel the wetness clinging to his lashes.

**-WwE-**

Somehow, through underhanded means, The Miz managed to trap Cena's arms up in the ropes. Cena should've been called The Viper, the way he kicked out viciously (even at the ref!)Though he knew this was his best friend's lover, he couldn't stop himself from mocking The Big Bad Cena a little. Waving his hand in front of his face, laying out on the mat just daring him to come pin him, just laughing it up.

When John got out of those ropes, he wasn't happy.

Miz found himself pounded down onto the canvas, his foot caught before he could get away. A solid forearm clamped down onto his neck, cutting off his air supply. Miz struggled, he really did. He strained, inching toward the rope, but was too far away. He clawed at the air, as if the rope would magically stretch out and land in his palm.

//Two-thirty, there's no way I can do this// the blonde groaned, realization settling hard on him //Fuck it, Cena, you get the championship shot. I hope the spotlight burns you.//

Mike tapped out, the man getting off him the second the bell rang. He rolled onto his back, rubbing his throat to relieve the ache. Above him, Cena celebrated. The moment Miz saw Randy get into the ring, he squirmed out of the ring. No way was he getting in this.

Randy held up his belt victoriously, glaring down at John and reminding him just who the real champion was. It didn't faze John a bit, he actually pointed at him with a grin.

"It's upside down, dumbass" John cackled, then turned to the crowd and flashed the Free World gestures.

The crowd cheered for Cena…life was good right about now.

**-WwE-**

John all but ran backstage, excited as hell about the end of his match. He had a chance at Summer Slam! Oh yeah! That gold was his, come that event. There was no way he was losing his shot again. Oh man, to have that gold back on his waist…mmm, maybe Jack would treat him to another ride…

With that happy thought, John ran into the locker room.

"Baby? Baby, where are you?" John jogged past the rows of lockers, looking down each aisle for signs of his lover "Jack! Did you see the match?"

There wasn't a lock of blonde hair in the whole place. He paused near his own locker, looking down that certain row to see the locker on the far end was hanging off his hinges.

"Thas' weird" John drawled, then snorted out a laugh "Randy must've thrown another bitch fit. Heh."

"Yo 'mon, ya lookin' for Jack?"

John turned, Kofi was standing there with his belt and his dreads put up.

"Kofi, man, good job bustin' that Kendrick prick down a peg. What was that, thirty seconds?" John stepped up, offering his fist to pound and getting a bump "And yeah, man, have you seen Jack?"

"Jack's gone, 'mon" Kofi replied thickly "He went back to the 'otel not long after his match with Ev-an."

John's brows furrowed, "How? He drove here with me."

Kofi shrugged, hoisting his belt a bit higher on his shoulder, "I think he caught a cab, 'mon."

"Better make sure he isn't playing any Kiss songs backwards" Maryse walked by, giggling "He looked like he wanted to slit his wrists."

John scowled at her, "That ain't funny, bitch."

"From what I heard about the way he acted earlier?" the blonde shot over her shoulder, not gracing them with a look "You better keep a tighter leash on your bitch, Johnny…he's barking up all the wrong trees. Watch him, someone may just beat him down a few pegs."

Kofi and John both made faces at her turned back, sticking out their tongues and crossing their eyes.

What a bitch, like she knew something.

**-xXxXxXx-**

John was suppressing the urge to skip down the hall to his room, happy as anything. He was ready to whistle! His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his hat was shoved in his back one. He was still in his ring shorts, but his baggy shirt was one he'd had for years. His duffle was lugged on his back, the strap up over his shoulder to hold it in place.

John pulled out the keycard, bobbing his head to the rap song playing in his head. He slid it through, pausing for the green light, then pushed the door wide open.

"Hey babe" John called cheerfully, throwing his bag to the side and letting the door slam shut behind him "Did you see the match? Did you see your little bitch of a friend throw me into the steel steps? Dude, my head's still ringing…"

Only a few of the lights were on, leaving large shadows over the floor and walls where the lamps didn't reach. John looked around, wondering where his lover was. Oh! There by the bed, Jack's ring gear was there. Jeans left in a puddle, boots discarded on top of them, the dark wrist sleeves left tangled together right beside it.

Jack was just visible, the expanse of his back showing. He was laying on his stomach, his arms half buried under the pillows and his head completely underneath the stark pillowcase.

"Aw, Jack, couldn't you have waited for me?" John made a show of pouting, even though his lover was probably asleep "I saw your match, baby…it was…"

John trailed off, shaking his head. He stripped down to his boxers, rifling through his open suitcase until he found a pair of sweats that fit him real nice. He slipped them over his hips, making sure they still held, then walked over to the bed. John crawled over his lover, biting the edge of the sheet and dragging it down until a black strip of boxer-briefs was revealed.

"You snuck away without me" John mouthed warm, lingering kisses in the dip of his lover's back "Did you even see my fight?"

Jack's voice was muffled, "Stop it, John."

"What?" John teased, giving a light playful nibble at the sensitive skin "It tickle?"

Jack lifted himself a bit, pulling his head out from under the pillows and turning to give his lover a glare, "I'm not in the mood, get off me."

John gaped at his lover, unsure he was seeing what he was. Those cornflower blue eyes were red-rimmed, his once shell pink lips now dark and a split marring the lower one.

"Damn" John sighed, leaning back on his knees. He reached up, thumbing the blonde's lower lip.

Jack hissed and jerked away from his touch, "I said _don't_, John."

"Bourne got you good, huh?" Cena wet his lips, unsure how to make this better "You ok?"

" 'M fine, leave me alone" Jack turned back over onto his belly, bringing his hands up to move the pillow back over his head.

John's hand shot out like a snake, snagging his lover's wrist and pulling it toward him. Jack yelped, but his lover ignored it. The blonde rolled over on his back, letting the man do what he wanted.

"What is this?" John asked, staring down at his hand. The knuckles were split and busted, dried blood still caked on the digits. Even as he held them up to examine them, they trembled like it was a strain just to flex outward. John thought back to the locker, knowing now just what had happened.

"You're not even close to fine" John ripped the sheet away, getting a whine from the other. Determined azure eyes roamed over the tan body he knew so well, sighing when he saw the faint bruising along his ribs. There was a perfect bite mark embedded in the smooth skin of his thigh just below his boxer line, inflamed and a little swollen but no skin broke.

"Who did this to you?"

"Oh, what? You think I'm cheating now?" Jack scoffed bitterly, smiling even though his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears "That's just _perfect_, John."

"Did Bourne do this?" John scowled "The little cheat. It's going to get infected, Jack! Did you even _try_ to clean yourself up after your fight?"

Jack shrugged, "No."

"Come on, I'll fix you up" John got off the bed, gently tugging at his wrist.

"No!" Jack yanked his hand away, scowling at the older man "Don't treat me like a child! I'm fine!"

"Jack-"

"Did you have fun tonight? Beating up my friend?" Jack sat up on his elbows, scowling (a look that was neither attractive nor often applied on his face) "I bet you bounced Mike's head off the mat like rubber, didn't you? I didn't even see the match, and I know you choked him 'till he tapped out."

John couldn't believe this, "It was business, Jack! I don't owe that kid a thing!"

"You're just drooling for that fucking gold, aren't you?!" Jack barked, kicking the man away as he pressed himself against head board "I bet you and Orton had another stare off, another challenge. Well I'm happy that you got your shot at Summer Slam, I hope you choke on it!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" John yelled back, not one to back off from a sudden confrontation "That shit you pulled this morning?! You lost two of your friends because you couldn't pull out whatever crawled up your ass and died! Putting down Bourne's talent like you did?! You're lucky all you got was a lost title shot and a few bruises!"

John gestured close to his bruised ribs, startling the blonde so bad he raked his blunt nails over the man's forearm. John ripped his arm away, glaring down at him.

"Don't touch me" Jack snarled, rage fading back into depression "Who would want to touch someone who can't even prove themselves?"

John gaped at him, "Oh, sweetheart, don't…"

"Just get out! Go find someone else! You could get anyone else on the roster -hell- any groupie on stock, they fuckin' _love_ you" Jack flipped back over on his stomach, burying his head under the pillow so the break in his voice didn't sound so pathetic "I'm done with this, with _you_, get out."

In horror, Jack felt his lover stand up, getting off the bed and away from him. But he shot those feelings down fast enough, with a heavy heart he told himself this was what he wanted. John deserved someone better than him in his life, someone the fans would love and adore as much as him.

He was better off alone.

Jack gasped in surprise when he was gently flipped over, strong hands urging him on his back. Jack pulled his head from the pillows, gaping up at the man who was gazing down at him. John spread out a series of supplies at the foot of the bed, sitting down next to his body.

"J-John?"

"Shh" John brought a warm cloth up, cleaning the remnants of smeared blood from the younger man's chin and lips "Just relax."

"I don't deserve this" Jack stated, throat clogging up with emotion.

John just sighed, bringing the cloth to busted knuckles and cleaning up the dried blood. Once the skin was clean, the older man reached behind him and grabbed a cooling pack. He cracked it, shaking it until it got as cold as it was going to. He carefully spread it over the bruises on Jack's ribs, making the blonde wriggle.

"Stay still."

Jack did as he was told, "Why are you doing this? All I'm doing lately is…picking fights."

John wet a different cloth with peroxide, leaning up and dabbing the blonde's lower lip with it. Jack winced, but he didn't pull away. The cut bubbled, but he kept dabbing until he was satisfied. Jack's knuckles came next, he held out his hand and squeezed droplets from the cloth so they landed right there in the cuts. The digits twitched, but again he didn't pull away.

John grabbed a thick piece of gauze and medical tape, carefully laying the soft pad over the maimed knuckles. Taking a firm hold of his wrist, John began to wrap it up. Hopefully if he kept the wound clean and the gauze over it, it would be fine come time for their next show.

Once that job was done, there was only one wound left to take care of. Jack grabbed the entire mini-bottle of peroxide, pulling the sheet completely off his lover's body. Jack flushed as he was left naked on the bed, only his dark boxer-briefs left to give him his modesty. John gently pushed his legs apart, making room for himself between them.

The calloused palm that settled on the inside of his thigh made his breath hitch, eyes darkening, "You didn't answer me."

"Because" John drizzled the peroxide on the raw bite, wincing when it bubbled. He dabbed at it with the cloth, then washed it again.

"Because why?"

"Because, sweetheart" John smiled up at him, stroking his thigh in a soothing manner "I'd rather fight with _you_…than make love with anyone else."

The sweet words nearly broke his heart, but he couldn't stop the stupid grin that came on his face, "You stole that from _Wedding Date_. That's the only good line in the entire movie, and you just used it on me. That's pretty gay."

Azure eyes narrowed at him, but there was no malice behind it, "Your face is gay."

"Your pants are gay" Jack murmured, eyes fluttering shut as his lover proceeded to clean the bite on his thigh "…I love you, John."

"I know" John replied easily "And you have a lot of apologizing to do tomorrow."

Jack nodded, "Ok…but right now, I'm exhausted."

"Let me just finish this and I'll let you sleep."

"John?"

"Hm?"

"Can we sleep with the TV on tonight?"

"Sure."

Jack settled down into the pillows, eyes fluttering open so he could stare up at the ceiling, "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not leaving."

John's smile was warm, "Your welcome."

There was a pause, filled with John washing the bite until it ran clear.

Jack glanced down at his lover, looking so innocent, "Can we put my _Constantine_ DVD in?"

"That Keanu Reeves shit?"

"Come on…please?"

John huffed, "Ok, fine. When I get up, I'll put it in."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, babe…you know that."


	6. Chapter 5

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN: **I realize there are certain words that even if Jack only has a degree of a lisp would seriously effect. I don't like writing out what the words sound like with his speech impediment, so is everyone imagining him with an undertone of lisp? I hope so, because it annoys me literaturely. Also, if I have people call each other by their ring names, who cares? Maybe it's a sign of disrespect or respect, who knows? Like I said, this world is only half-kayfabe.**)**

* * *

The minute Jack woke up, which was a bit later than usual, he knew he had to go find Evan and Mike. He had to apologize, beg forgiveness and all that. And hopefully he wouldn't run into Jericho on the way, because from what John told him the Y2J wasn't too happy with him.

So, leaving John stretching and yawning, Jack threw on a pair of jeans that could or could not have been his and a dark blue t-shirt with _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ scrawled across it in fancy lettering. Jack caught a look at himself in the mirror, wincing at the redness that still clung to his eyes. He grabbed his midnight tinted shades, wanting to hide his eyes from the unforgiving sunlight and any gawkers.

Jack slipped out of the room, knowing he'd be going to two places. If he knew his friends, they'd be in the gym and in the dining room.

Jack hit the hotel's gym first, peering inside. Through the window, he spotted Evan in the far corner of the gym. Jack used his card and entered, taking in his surroundings and finding no one else there. He made his way toward his friend, the fresh sunlight from the windows bathing the ugly orange carpet. The smaller man was sitting with his back to the door, alternately lifting two handheld dumbbells. His shirt was discarded on the floor along with his shoes, in nothing but jean shorts and socks.

Evan didn't hear him, he was staring straight ahead at the wall and had earbuds plugged into his ears.

Jack approached him, lifting his shades planting them on the top of his head. A few thoughts ran through his head…some disturbing ones. That red welt across the man's bare shoulder blades? That was from his own forearm. He had wanted to spill Evan's blood out there, make him pay for a crime he didn't commit. This bright young star who was much beloved by the crowd…who was _the_ Chris Jericho's new beau…the one who called him out on his strengths…

Jack reached out, his fingers going for the younger man's neck. He didn't give a second thought to the urge to clench his fingers into Evan's windpipe, to hear him gasp and feel him struggle under his grip.

This was his Evan, one of his first friends on _ECW_. The Evan that he and Miz took under their wings those first few months, steering him away from those who would want to hurt him. They had protected him, keeping innocent enough for Jericho to appeal to. His Evan who he had volunteered to practice the Shooting-Star Press with, who loved toaster strudels so much he would vehemently argue with him and Miz that Poptarts were pale in comparison. Evan…who belted out _Voices_ off-key with him every time Randy walked by that first day on _RAW_, then ran away with him laughing hysterically about how they got Orton to growl. The only one who could out-prank The Miz, who laughed obscenely loud at the most inappropriate times.

One of the few people who never made fun of him because of his lisp.

Jack softened his touch, walking around the ravenette. Even though Evan was startled and ripped the buds from his ears, Jack dropped to his knees between the man's legs.

"Jack!?" Evan dropped his dumbbells, gaping at the other.

Jack cupped the man's neck, bringing him close until their foreheads touched.

"I'm sthorry, Evvy" the blonde admitted, his tone hushed as his lisp ruined the word "I was so selfish, I was horrible with you. You're an amazing wrestler, and I'm just psyched I got a chance to wrestle you for real. You don't deserve…to be put down because of your stature or your age."

Evan's eyes went wide, "Do you mean that, Jack?"

Jack nodded, their noses brushing they were so close, "Every word."

"I'm sorry too" Evan smiled a bit "I was lashing out. And…I'm sorry I bit you."

"It's ok" Jack pulled away, his palm still cradling the boy's neck "I'm sorry I gave you that welt on your back. Jericho isn't too mad, is he?"

"Nah" Evan assured him "He understands. Is your lip ok?"

Jack hesitantly wet his lips, the cut there barely stinging, "It's cool."

The ravenette's smile morphed into a grin, "It looks a little swollen."

"That's just the lip-injections taking effect" Jack pouted out his lips dramatically, smacking them obscenely and making the other laugh "Come on! Aren't they sexy? I'm like Bradgelina, kiss me Evvy!"

"Jack!" Evan laughed, pushing the other away playfully.

The blonde quit, both laughing now.

But he knew he had somewhere else to be, "I'll leave you to your work-out, man. I've got some more ass to kiss before I can get some breakfast in me."

Evan nodded, scooting back so the other had room to stand.

"Thanks, Jack" Evan held out his hand "We're cool, right?"

"No hard feelings at all, dude" Jack shook his hand firmly, grinning "It's business, right?"

"Yeah."

**-WwE-**

Jack made his way into the dining room, one half of the room laid out with a buffet for the wrestlers to eat at. There was a lot of food, a lot of tables, but there were a lot of people on the _RAW _roster. Some people were already down, chatting and eating.

Jack could see Beth and Rosa laughing over something in the corner, heads together and sharing a plate. Carlito was over there with his brother, the Colons sharing a very silent breakfast (they were still a bit bitter on one another.) Kendrick and Jamie Noble were sharing a table as well, Brian looking on in amazement as his lean companion shoveled down a mountain of food.

Jack spotted his best friend over there towards the corner, his back to the rest of the room. The Miz had no food in front of him, he just had his chin rested on his folded arms and was staring out the wall-window at the very far side. He was watching the wind blow the trees in the courtyard, small flowers giving way beneath the breeze, fresh sunlight streaming in at an angle. He had on his '_I'm Awesome_' sleeves, but otherwise dressed up in his street clothes. As Jack got closer, he saw that his friend's lavender-tinged blonde hair wasn't styled at all…just ruffled up like he hadn't touched it since he woke up.

Jack grabbed a few things from the buffet, then headed over.

**-WwE-**

The Miz rocked his head side to side on his folded wrists, the table cool beneath his exposed fingertips. He wasn't feeling all that well this morning, a bit lonely and a whole lotta sore. His neck felt a little stiff, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

A blueberry muffin appeared before his eyes, dangled there in front of his face by disembodied fingers. He blinked at it, licking his lips. He loved blueberry muffins. This one was huge…the warmth of it radiating towards his face.

Someone nuzzled the side of his head, "You look sad, Mizzy."

"Are you done being a jackass?" the Miz snarled, watching his friend sit down right beside him. The muffin was placed carefully before him, shining like a beacon. A plate was set down behind it, containing more muffins and butter. The older blonde was ready to start drooling, but he resisted.

"Yeah, I am" Jack assured him "Go on, take the apology-muffin."

Miz lifted his head, cocking his head, "Then apologize."

"Forgive me?"

"No, say the words" Mike persisted, narrowing his clear eyes.

Jack bit his lower lip, "Don't make me say them again, I already said it to Evan. You know I hate that word…my lisp screws it up…"

Miz grinned, "That's why I want it. Prove to me your sorry."

Jack sighed heavily, cheeks coloring, "I'm sthorry, Mike."

The younger man ducked his head, reaching up to finger his lips in a self-conscious gesture that the Miz hated seeing on his friend. But he proved that he was sorry and that he had made an ass of himself. Mike leaned over, dropping two brief kisses on his smooth cheek.

"I forgive you, Jackass" the Miz teased affectionately, and when he pulled back the other was smiling.

"Thanks."

**-xXxXxXx-**

John was in the gym with a lot of wrestlers. Usually during the days off between shows and traveling, there was only a short time to work out. Like they didn't get enough training in the ring. John was lifting weights, listening to Mickie talk beside him while she jogged on the treadmill. She was a good woman, and they were talking about…what was it? Oh right, chicken.

"Deep fried" he grunted, counting reps silently in head as he lifted it yet again "Nothin' better."

"Grilled" she tisked, like he was a child who had no idea what they were talking about "It's juicer, no skin, no fat-"

"No flavor" John snorted, watching her roll her eyes "Deep fried wins, Mickie…that's it."

"It'll make you fat."

"The fat is the best part" John was resisting the urge the laugh at her "You poor women."

Just as Mickie was about to shoot back that women were way too pressured about their bodies, she spotted the man walking up to John and shut her mouth. John remained oblivious, ticking off each time he lowered the dumbbell to his chest before rising again.

"You shouldn't do that without a spot, Cena."

John didn't pause, recognizing the voice.

"Jericho…you offering?"

"Heh…no."

A tan hand settled on the bar between his own, curling around the metal. John glanced at the man standing behind him, wondering just what the fuck he was doing. He didn't stop pumping the weight, the blonde's hand following each motion.

"I'm busy, Jericho."

"You know who _isn't_ busy?" Chris asked rhetorically "Your boy."

John sat the dumbbell down on the rack, sitting up and turning to face the older man, "What the fuck did you say? You wanna start something here, Chris?"

"I shouldn't even be here, I shouldn't give a damn about any of this. If I just keep my mouth shut…" Chris flexed his neck, obviously talking himself into _talking_ (it was kinda weird) "Do you know where…_Jack_ and _Cody_ are right now?"

Cena clenched his jaw, "Out to lunch with some friends."

"Of course" Chris suppressed another sneer "I'm only saying this because Evan adores him and they have the belts now. Rhodes and Swagger need to start practicing together, they need to be in sync now that they're Tag-Team champions. If they can't work together, if they can't anticipate each other in the ring…they could both be seriously injured."

John shrugged, "They've got a whole week until our next big show, and it's not like Vince is going to stick make-shift, green champions in a house show."

Chris narrowed his eyes, he couldn't believe this man was being so thick when it came to Jack's health, "They're first match as Tag-Team Champions are with The Hart Dynasty on Thursday."

"They debut on _Superstars_, huh?" John scrubbed the back of his neck "Well, I guess I better-"

"I've rented them the training ring in the back of the gym down the street" Chris cut him off impatiently "Send them there, they have it for the rest of the day."

With that, Jericho turned on his heels and left.

Mickie stopped her machine, panting lightly, "I don't know what Evan sees in him. A sweet kid like that with someone so cold?"

"Eh" John bent over, snagging his cellphone and a bottle of water. After slurping down half the chilled liquid, he scrolled through his contacts. He clicked Jack's name…

**-WwE-**

_And as long as it's okay with you I think I'll stay right here.  
I got no where to go cause where to go is up to you, dear  
Happy __as a clam, I see the glimmer in your eyes  
__ Kiss you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise._

"Oh, that's me" Jack pulled his blackberry out of his front pocket, holding up a finger and pausing Evan mid-ramble "Hold that thought, Heaven."

Evan colored, "Don't call me that."

Jack rolled his eyes, but clicked his Blackberry and put it to his ear, "Hey, Jay."

Cody watched the blonde from behind thick sunglasses, nursing the rest of his coke absently.

Jack sighed in frustration, "Ok, John. We'll head there after we're done. The rest of the day he said? Huh, I wonder why he'd do that…"

Jack reached up and fiddled with his own midnight shades, plucking them off his head to fiddle with the ear pieces, "Yeah, I'm listening…really I am. You said the one down the street from the hotel, I know where it is…mmm, yeah, I guess so…"

Jack sighed, "I'll be good, I won't hurt him. Like I could anways. You don't give Rhodes enough credit sometimes, John, he can hold his own against Hunter and that should be enough for you."

Cody perked up at his name, mouthing _Me?_ at the blonde and getting a nod.

Evan and the Miz shared a look, speaking without words and knowing what this probably was.

"No, we wouldn't want Orton getting bitchy on us, would we? I _said_ I'd be good, John, I'll keep my word" Jack purred, letting his eyes linger on Cody for a moment longer than necessary "Love you too, Jay."

Jack hung up, stuffing the cell back into his pocket front jean-pocket.

"Sorry guys, Cody and I are going to have to bail" Jack stated, slipping his shades back up the bridge of his nose "We've got training."

"Training?" Cody chimed, confused "Together?"

"Dude, you're Tag-Team Champions now" the Miz pointed out, fiddling with his last fry "You need to be in sync, know each other's moves and be able to have at least a 90% positive guess rate of what they're going to do next. Not to mention simultaneous moves on opponents…'cause if they see a weakness, they'll take you both down."

They all looked at him, surprised, "What? I can't say intelligent words? Is Jericho the only one allowed to give speeches without getting the third degree?"

This got him a sharp pinch in the arm by Evan, which he whined and slapped at.

"You know he's right, Codes" Jack stood up, downing the last of his drink "Besides, Jericho himself rented out the back of a gym for us. The least we can do is use it, right?"

Evan perked up, "Chris did that?"

"Yeah" Jack grinned "He said it was because you loved us so much. Come on Cody!"

Jack began to walk away, grinning when he heard the scrape of a chair before the other stumbled to his side.

"I'll drive."

**-xXxXxXx-**

They got to the gym not twenty minutes later. They suited up in their training gear…knee pads, elbow braces, ready to beat the shit out of each other if that's what it took. Thankfully Santino was there, gladly volunteering to be their test dummy for some of their moves. He could take a lot, and they found out he didn't mind being smack onto the mat.

The gym's ring was in the very back, about just as large as an arena's ring. But it was blue, and the only lights came from above the ring.

They stayed there for hours, going over moves and strategies. Their strengths, their weaknesses, the way they handled an opponent. Cody's style more classical from where he had been raised and taught by the best, while Jack's style leaned more toward the grappling side of wrestling. Amateur-master, they called it.

They succeeded at quite a number of double-team moves. Together they flipped Santino over in a power bomb, they flipped him over the ropes, and they even got that double-reversal move down. But even better, with a few suggestions from Santino himself, they developed two moves that were going to be their signatures. Well, at least, they hoped they'd stay a team long enough to call them signatures.

So, after nearly six grueling hours, they lay together exhausted in the middle of the ring. They only quit because Beth had come and forced Santino out, though he played off his developing bruises like they were nothing. Everyone knew he was a in pain, but he was quite a trooper.

Jack was laying out like a starfish on the right side of the canvas, eyes closed and chest heaving. Cody was laying out on the right side, his head parallel with the other but his body having plenty of room to stretch out. They were both in some pain, feeling stretched out, but couldn't move anymore.

"I haven't ached like this since my sophomore year of college" Jack groaned, wiping the sweat from his eyes "And that's saying something."

Cody chuckled breathlessly, "Girls flocking to ya too fast?"

Jack snorted, "It was the first year I wrestled after high school."

"Oh."

"We gotta…whew" Jack forced his breaths to slow, his heart like a jackrabbit trapped in his chest "We gotta names those moves we came up with, submit them to Stephanie so King and Cole know."

Cody struggled to remember which moves, everything was kind of narrowed down to his thumping heart and his aching arms, "Which ones?"

"The death drop, for one" Jack sighed out, his heart finally deciding to slow it down "Ok…let's try to play the moves on our nicknames…"

"A death drop" Cody rolled his head to the side, staring at the blonde "How 'bout the Double Prodigy?"

A smile curled those pink lips, the split there healing nicely, "Perfect."

"And there's the other one…the one where I leg-sweep the guy and you clothesline him?"

"Oh yeah, that took a little work, but I think we got it down" Jack started racking his brain, combing their names as much as he could.

They laid there in comfortable silence, letting their bodies rest after such a grueling session. They just thought it over, lips pursed and wondering just what they could call it. It was a cool move, and would look good in the ring…and it was effective to get a guy down on the canvas.

Jack gasped suddenly, eyes going wide, "Oh! Cross-Jack!"

Lashes fluttered over cobalt orbs, "What?"

"The Cross-Jack!" Jack sat up on his elbow, pouting at the other "Let's call it The Cross-Jack! Please, Cody? I wanna! It sounds so cool!"

"Ok, ok" Cody chuckled fondly, the man's actions reminding him much of himself when he was trying to get his way with Ted "The Cross-Jack it is."

"Awesome" Jack folded his hands behind his head, flopping back onto the mat "We're gonna rock it! You know that Evan pulled on me in the ring towards the beginning? Where he wrapped his legs around my head and slammed me down?"

"Oh yeah. That swinging body-drop?"

"I'm gonna get that move down" Jack grinned "A few more tries with Jeff and Nitro…you wait, I'll be able to knock someone unconscious I'll slam him so hard."

Cody shook his head, but the idea appealed to him.

"If you learn it…" Cody wet his lips nervously "Do you think you could teach me?"

"Yeah, Codes…yeah" Jack assured him, reaching out and digging his knuckles into dark hair. The younger man squirmed and attempted to bat away his hands, but failed. The blonde sighed, eyes going closed again.

"We should leave" Jack stated "Orton and John are probably worried. Since Jericho really did get this for us, and being the asshole that he is, he'll probably wanted us to work ourselves to death."

"Well I for one am not going to give him that satisfaction" Cody sat up, running a tongue over his teeth "Damn, I'm starving."

"We should grab something to eat on our way back, I am so tired of hotel food" Jack rolled over onto his belly, springing up to his feet in one graceful movement "We did some good stuff here today. We don't work together as well as you and DiBiase, but we got a groove."

"I never thought I'd have to work with anyone the way I did with Ted, I wasn't even that good with Holly" Cody admitted, getting to his feet as the blonde slid out of the ring "Ted and I have best friends since we were kids, we have this natural rhythm together. Priceless…ya know?"

"Yeah, too bad some bad decision took the belts from you two" Jack shrugged, grabbing a towel off the nearby bench and wiping the sweat from his face and chest "Who knows? Eventually we'll lose the championship, cause nothing lasts forever, and then it'll pass back onto Priceless. 'Till then, it's you and me, man."

"Yeah" Cody stood by the ropes, wrapping his fingers around the top one and squeezing "Do you mind if I ask something a little personal?"

"Sure" Jack shrugged, tossing the used towel in the hamper.

"Does Cena make you happy?"

Jack paused mid-reach for the water bottle, cornflower eyes going wide. He didn't turn to look at the other to know he was probably flushed, the little quiver in the undertone of his voice giving away his anxiety. It was a strange question, one Cody really had no right to ask…one that he had never really asked himself.

//Does John make me happy?//

He thought back, John's voice echoing through his head…

**-X-**

"_Is this one of those 'I'm hot, you're hot, let's be hot together' things? 'Cause if you think I'm gonna boost your status, I won't hesitate to pop you in the mouth for real."_

"_It can be whatever type 'a thing you want."_

"_Ya know…I always though that lisp was sexy."_

"_Let's try this, huh? You and me…maybe it won't be too bad. Maybe we can make this work."_

"_You jizzed on my Championship belt!"_

"_Tell me it isn't my fault. Tell me…tell me it was out of my control. Make me believe…'cause I'll tell ya, Jack, I am so fuckin' torn up inside over this shit."_

"_Let me give you…an ounce of the pleasure you've given me."_

"_Don't say that, don't you ever say that. You know I fuckin' love you, ain't nothin' anyone can do to change that. Fuckin' Vince McMahon isn't going to push us apart, that's for Goddamn sure."_

"_Are you happy?"_

"_Well…yeah, I'm happy."_

"_Then I'm happy. Enjoy your belts, ok? And get ready to defend them."_

"_Because, sweetheart. I'd rather fight with you…than make love with anyone else."_

"_Anything for you, babe…you know that."_

**-X-**

Jack snagged their duffle bags, they needed to change into their street clothes.

Cody was afraid he had upset his friend, "Jack?"

"John makes me very happy" Jack replied softly, turning to the other with a smile "How 'bout Orton?"

"What about him?"

"Does he make you happy, Cody?"

"Yeah" Cody replied without hesitation, smiling a little as he looked down at the ropes "Randy makes me…happy. I've actually never been more happy."

"Well good. We're happy, we're loved, and we need a shower."

Cody nearly pissed himself laughing, and Jack just had to join in.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

Jack all but ran down the stairs of the hotel, people pouring in through the doors. Wrestlers from _Smackdown_ were arriving today, _ECW_ were coming in later. He hadn't seen Jeff since Night of Champions, he hadn't gotten a chance to congratulate him. Jeff was becoming a fast friend to him, an important friend and ally to have, and he kinda missed the Enigma. Sure, their relationship was mostly made up of mostly hilarious IM's at obscene hours and dirty text messages, but that was cool.

"Jeff!" Jack called, seeing the grape Koolaid dyed Enigma come in through the door with his brother. Two small bellboy's trailed behind them, each carrying a suitcase and duffle each.

"Whoa, look at that" Jeff slid his sunglasses to the top of his head, grinning "If it isn't one half of the controversial Unified Tag-Team Champions. How _are_ you enjoying your new belts, Jack?"

"Not as much as you are with that Heavyweight belt" Jack grinned, offering his hand to shake and getting it "You're match was _amazing_, man. You knocked Punk down from that fuckin' pedestal better than anyone else could have. I mean, I got to see _most_ of it…"

"Man, you had _two_ matches that night, I'm surprised you saw it at all" Jeff shrugged "But hey, we do what we do so we don't see our friends blood on the mat. Right?"

"Oh yeah."

"How's your head?" Jeff pulled Jack closer with a firm tug, bending his head down so he could see the very back of it. Black lacquered fingertips dug through flaxen hair, peering closely at the deep red scars hidden there. Jack rolled his eyes, pulling away.

"My head's fine" Jack assured him.

Matt snorted, hidden behind thick aviator sunglasses, getting a smack in the arm from his brother.

"Matty, be good, I like this one" Jeff narrowed his eyes at his brother, who just shrugged. The younger Hardy sighed after a few moments, pushing a stained lock of hair behind his ear. "Forgive him, he holds grudges like anyone I know."

"I get that a lot."

"Jack" a voice purred in his ear, an arm snaking it's way around his waist and tugging him close. The blonde flushed at the deep tone, knowing who it was in only a few moments.

"Nitro" Jack looked at the man from the corner of his eye, seeing the other glaring at the youngest Hardy "How've you been?"

"Good, man, good" John forced him away from Jeff, pulling him towards the stairs "Let's get you away from the trash, don't want John smellin' _that_ on you."

"Hey!" Matt barked, stepping up only to have the back of his little brother's hand land on his chest "Jeff, you can't just-"

"Matty" Jeff shook his head, telling him silently to let it go.

"Nitro" Jack scolded "Don't say things like that."

Jack turned out of his grip, looking back at the other, "Jeff, I was wondering…sometime today or tomorrow, if you're not too busy…maybe we can work on that swinging leg DDT? If not, it's cool."

"Yeah, completely" Jeff assured him, not put off by Morrison's words "A few more tries and you'll have it down. With your frame? It's just a momentum issue. We'll work on it later today, cool?"

"I don't think so, Hardy" Morrison caught him around the waist again "Who's been Tag-Team most recently out of the two of us? Oh, _me_. I got Jack and Cody covered, they don't need you."

"John! Stop it!" Jack was dragged away and up the stairs, wondering just what the fuck was going on "You can't treat Jeff Hardy like that. What are you thinking? He's my friend."

"Have you and Cody been practicing together?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Have you got down most of your moves?"

"We spent about six hours at it yesterday, but that's not-"

"Do you think you have a rhythm?"

"We've got a good groove, not like him and Ted. I can't believe you just-!"

Once they were out of eyeshot from the lobby, safely in the upstairs hallway, Morrison turned to him and cupped his face. Jack was forced to look him straight in the eyes, those rather lovely dark tresses obscuring his face.

"Listen to me, Jack" John stated, holding his face so he couldn't look away "_I'm_ your friend. _I'm_ going to teach you and Cody all you need to know. You don't need that arrogant prick."

"Why are you so down on him?" Jack inquired "Jeff's a good guy."

"I want his belt" John replied simply, stepping away from the blonde "I've got a match against him this Friday, and I want the title."

"Are you serious?" Jack was ready to start tearing out that soft-looking hair "You want to talk trash about a _great_ wrestler and try to ruin my friendship with him? All over a bit of gold?"

Morrison closed his eye briefly, holding up a hand palm-out, "You don't get it, man, there's pressure on me. I have to get a belt under me."

"And taking it away from Jeff is going to make you feel better? Ease this pressure?" the blonde scoffed "Jeff's wanted this for years, it isn't fair that you want to yank it out from under him only a week after he got it."

Morrison wet his lips, "It's something Shawn Michaels would do, isn't it?"

"Well, _yeah_, Michaels is a dick."

"That's why I'm doing it."

Jack was officially lost, "What?"

"People are calling me the next Shawn Michaels" John's voice was a little strained, giving away his nerves "If I'm gonna live up to that, I need to get a few reigns under me. The closest I am to the gold is Hardy, and so be it. I'll steal that belt anyway I can…I'll take _any_ belt at this point."

"Dude, you sound bloodthirsty" Jack pointed out, looking around and lowering his voice pointedly "You're not going to make any friends saying stuff like that."

"Jack, man, you know where I'm coming from with this" those dark eyes were imploring him "I'm just prove myself…like you've been doing. We're _succeeding_, dude."

Jack watched the hand that clapped onto his shoulder, patting him, "It's just business."

_But…we leave business at the door, right?"_

"Yeah, business" Jack replied sadly.

"Come on, I meant what I said" John started walking toward the room he was going to be sharing with the Miz "I'll spend some time with my little demon, then I'll give you and Rhodes a run for your money. Kay?"

"Uh…yeah" Jack called after "Later then, Nitro."

With a half-salute, Morrison pulled out a keycard and disappeared into Mike's room.

Jack ran his tongue over his teeth thoughtfully, //We leave business at the door.//

**-xXxXxXx-**

"Wow, John teaching _me_" Cody stated in awe, he and Jack making their way into the lobby "That's pretty damn cool. Randy speaks really high of John Morrison, they're friends."

"Huh, did not know that" Jack stated curiously "And, you know, John hates Miz…and Miz and Morrison are together, so…another mirror-reflection in our lives, huh?"

"I guess so" Cody spotted something in the far corner of the hotel "Uh, what's going on over there?"

Some wrestlers had congregated over towards the corner of the large lobby, a large flat-screen on the wall and a Wii hooked up. Apparently someone had bought _RAW vs. Smackdown_ for the game system and they were having a little war over there. It was a strange group…people like Kendrick, Primo, Kelly Kelly. Jamie Noble, Zack Ryder, Rosa, even The Bella Twins…the younger crowd who actually knew how to work it.

"Ah, cool, I love that game!" Cody declared, hurrying down the stairs "Come on, let's go play!"

"I dunno" Jack had played the game, but that wasn't really his crowd "You think they'll let us in?"

"Who cares?" Cody shrugged, looking back up at his friend "It'll be fun, let's go!"

Jack found himself dragged over toward the game system, getting a few looks.

The Bella twins were in a four-way fight with Kendrick and Noble…and winning. Nikki pinned Noble (who was playing as Edge) with her customized character, winning the match. Like the total girls they were, Brie and Nikki squee-d in unison and hugged. Kendrick punched the man in the arm, giving him a dirty look as Noble tried to explain to the younger man he had no idea how to play anyways.

"Ok" Nikki took the remotes and nunchaku, waving them in the air "Who's next?"

"We are" Cody stated boldly, all eyes going to him.

Brie raised a brow, but said nothing, "Alright then."

Nikki handed them the controls, and people parted so they could get in the middle and stand in front of the screen. As Jack fiddled with the Wii straps for his wrist, Cody was clicking them into the selection screen. He frowned down at his remote, then looked at the blonde.

"You're first player, you go."

"Yeah, ok, keep your spankies on" Jack grinned, finally getting the remote and nunchaku in place. He started flipping through the people, knowing this game was made in 2008 and wondering who exactly would be on it. He had only played this twice, and that was in a war with Evan about who was the better Brother of Destruction (he won with The Undertaker, hands down.)

Jack sneered, lingering on his animated self, "Fuck no."

He kept flipping thoughtfully, eyes lighting when he saw one of the options.

"I choose…" Jack closed his eyes briefly, holding the remote to his forehead dramatically. He whipped around on Cody, holding out the remote as if it were a sword.

"…Randy Orton."

"What?" came from some people, obviously thinking he was going to choose himself (or anyone else besides Orton.)

"You really wanna start this?" Cody asked, voice hardening "You wanna go there?"

Jack grinned at him cockily, "Bring it, Rhodes."

"Ok, _fine_" Cody turned to the screen, selecting his own player "I choose…John Cena."

There was more muttering behind them.

"The setting…?" Jack inquired.

"_RAW_" Cody declared, cocking his head at the other "The rules?"

The blonde grinned devilishly, "No Disqualification."

"Bring it."

On screen, Randy Orton came out first. The haunting song played, coming out through the expensive looking speakers and filling the air. The quality was amazing, even as the virtual fans cheered, and even though Cody kept clicking the button it was up to Jack whether or not to let the entire cut-scene play.

Jack bobbed his head to the music, pointing at Cody with his remote and mouthing along, _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand…they talk to me. _

Virtual Lillian announced him, then it got quiet.

_The Time Is Now_ came on, and Cody's face split into a grin as he mimicked the blonde's gesture…head bouncing to the rap beat.

Oh yeah, it was on.

**-WwE-**

Cody and Jack weren't normal people when it came to video games. They're the kind of people who can't play in public because they get too into it, cussing and screaming and moving around like they were actually the players in the game.

It was a best two out of three matches, and Jack had already won the first one.

Currently, Orton was beating Cena in the face with a baseball bat, and several items were laying about the ring and outside it. Cody was struggling to get away, face twisted in frustration as he jiggled the nunchaku, trying to get Cena out of the corner.

"No getting away when the Viper's got his teeth in you" Jack hissed, grinning as he kept slamming his virtual lover in the face and across the back (his life bar was going down) "You're going _down_, Cena!"

"Fuck you, Orton!" Cody shouted back, flicking his wrist and pressing a button combo that punched Orton in the face "Your ass is mine!"

When they started calling each other by the character they were playing, who knew?

A crowd had started to gather behind them, wrestlers and some staff, all split into Team Orton and Team Cena…cheering and booing appropriately.

"Ha!" Cena broke out of the corner, bringing Orton down in a Takedown. Cody was grinning down, hollering excitedly as he tossed Randy into the ropes and then knocked him down on the rebound.

"Shit, shit!" Jack shook his controller "Get up, Randy! Get up! Get up!"

"Oh yeah, baby" Cody pressed out a combo on his remote, Cena setting up a Five-Knuckle Shuffle on the WWE champion. Jack was shaking his head in dismay, knowing it would be the end.

"Get up!"

Cena waved his hand in front of his face.

"Stay down, Orton" Cody hissed, eyes lit up as virtual Cena bounced off the ropes, hovering over the fallen champion for a moment "Yes!"

Cena slammed Orton, taking his bar down to almost nothing.

"Goddamnit!" Jack was all but screaming, shaking his remote as he was pinned "I said _get up_, don't let this bitch pin you!"

_One…two…three! Ding-Ding_

Half of the crowd behind them cheered, the other half thumbing down and booing.

"Fuck!" Jack smacked his palm to his brow, growling.

_The winner…John Cena!_

"Yeah, baby, this _bitch _just pinned you!" Cody jumped on the balls of his feet, waving his hand in front of his face "You can't see me! You can't see me!"

"Fuckin' shut up!" Jack scowled, watching his virtual lover jump around on the screen "One more."

"Don't be bitter" Cody weaseled, poking the other and almost getting his finger bit off "One more…I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Who's the one holding the belt here?" the blonde snapped, the virtual Lillian announcing the third round "Oh that's right…_me_."

Cody raised a brow, "You think I can't take your belt?"

"Oh I _know_ you can't" Jack smirked "The Legend Killer _cannot_ be stopped!"

"I'll knock you down a peg" Cody muttered, watching carefully for the moment it started "Ok…it's on!"

Sheamus leaned over to Natalya, brow creased, "These boyo's know it's not real, right?"

The woman shrugged helplessly, "Maybe, I don't know. But I'm not the one that's going to tell them that."

They started getting into it, Cody going as far as to physically duck when Orton's elbow came out of nowhere and struck Cena in the face.

"Goddamnit, Orton, let me move!" Cody shouted, getting cornered again only this time Orton had a steel chair "Oh shit, man!"

"Take it, Cena, just f-ing take it" Jack snickered, beating the man with a chair "You thought the baseball bat was funny? You ain't seen nothing!"

With a sharp jerk of his wrist, Cody got Cena to knock the chair out of Orton's hands.

They fought it out a bit more, neck and neck…blow for blow, even virtually they were matched.

"I know I chose Orton…"

Cody ignored the man, concentrating on slamming Orton into the ropes.

"But since I don't have Legacy…" Jack grinned, a mischievous grin on his face "How 'bout we go retro and try some Sweet Chin Music?!"

Before Cody could register what the man said, Jack delivered a swift high-kick that made many catch their breath. Cody let out a very unmanly yelp, realizing too late the kick wasn't aimed at his head but at his hands. The remote and nunchaku, where the younger man hadn't secured them to his wrists, were painfully knocked right out of his hands.

Cody hissed, drawing his hands to his chest and rubbing the pain out. Jack laughed manically, quickly setting up Cena for an RKO.

"Damn it!" Cody cursed, snatching for his controls off the floor.

"Too late, The Viper has…_struck_!"

Orton RKO'd Cena, pinning him almost right after.

Cody desperately shook his nunchaku, panicked, "Damn it, John, get up! Shit, shit, shit…"

_One…two…three! And the winner is…Randy Orton!_

"Hells yeah!" Jack did a celebratory dance, pumping his fist into the air "The Legend Killer takes down another one! Orton kicks ass and takes names, bi-atch!"

Cody was stomping and throwing a fit like a child, tossing his controls to the floor, "You cheated!"

"It would've been the same if I had Legacy on my side" Jack replied cheekily, causing the younger man to scowl "Don't be _bitter_, Cody. All's fair in love, war, and wrestling."

"Fuckin' cheat" Cody spat, indeed bitter.

"What are you two doing?"

They both turned in sync, seeing none other than John standing there.

"Hey Jay" Jack smiled sweetly, putting his hands behind his back so he could pull the controls off his wrists and tossing them to the floor "We were just…uh, playing a bit before we went to train. Weren't we, Cody?"

Cody nodded eagerly, dropping his own remotes.

John put his tongue in his cheek, lips quirking, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So…you kicked my ass, huh?"

"Uhm" Jack looked at the screen, where Randy Orton was standing over Cena's lifeless body "Yeah…but just a little bit."

"You kicked my virtual ass _a little bit_?"

"We…as in, Jack and I, need to go see a man about a match" Cody chuckled nervously, grabbing the blonde's wrist "Come on, man, I'm pretty sure Miz and Morrison are done by now."

"Yeah, let's go" Jack replied quickly, hurrying with is tag-team partner out of the lobby and throwing a brief goodbye over his shoulder.

John grabbed the controls off the floor, looking at them briefly before holding them up, "Ok! Who wants fight me?"

Several cowered, but Beth Phoenix raised her hand.

"Accepted! Now get over here and show me how to work this nunchaku."

**-WwE-**

John Morrison had swore to himself a long time ago he'd never get on his back for anyone in the industry, not for anything. But his Demon of Desire was his, and he would give anything for him. And damn if Mike wasn't the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he wanted everything this man would give to him. He wanted to devour every cell and make it his own, drink down every drop.

"That's it, baby" John arched, legs wrapped around his lover's waist.

Miz was above him, inside him. One hand was fisted in the sheet beside his head, the other hand spread out in the dip of the Shaman of Sexy's back to give him more leverage. They had a smooth rhythm going, increasing with every second. Mike's attention was solely on his lover, trying to give him every ounce of pleasure he could, making sure he hit that magic spot inside the man. He didn't top often, but when he did he made sure John loved every second of it.

Sweat slicked their skin, dampening hair and making each thrust and slide that much more sweet. Pheromones were thick in the air, choking them.

John dug his fingertips into the back of his lover's neck, blunt fingernails biting into the skin there, "I'm going to come so hard, baby…only from you."

"Johnny" Mike's hips stuttered, but he made sure to give his lover his release first "Come, Sexy, please…I'm so close, but I gotta feel you…"

Dark hair was tossed back onto the pillow, John's hips bucked up without his consent and he painted their bellies with his ecstasy. He nearly grayed out, finding his pleasure and knowing Mike would never come before him. One wouldn't think him to be a courteous lover, but they'd be wrong.

The Miz watched his lover come with blown pupils, gaping at the delicious sight. God, he would never get tired of John finding pleasure off his cock. He was so beautiful, so perfect…every hard-earned muscle flexing and releasing and positively _rippling_.

John hummed as his lover's face buried in his neck, grinning when Miz moaned loudly and came inside him. The hot burst made him shudder, but the man above him was just _trembling_ from it. He pet the slick, sun-kissed skin…murmuring hotly in his ear.

"That's my demon, always so hot for me…always so good" John seized a fistful of lavender tinged blonde hair, keeping that panting mouth pressed to his own neck as he licked the tender skin just behind his ear "So pretty. I swear, Mikey, if you weren't so good at what you do and it didn't turn me on to see you in the ring…I'd keep you at my side all the time. I'd keep you in my hotel room, naked and waiting and used whenever I saw fit."

John grinned, his lover's more subtle shiver from his words instead of his orgasm, "You'd like that, wouldn't you Mikey? You'd be my pet, and I would give you anything you wanted…all you would have to do is stay in my bed. And no one would ever lay a hand on you, 'cause you know how much I hate sharing."

"God, Johnny" Miz sighed, voice breaking as the heat worked it's way onto his cheeks "You always get so riled up when a guy looks at me. Not everyone wants to fuck me."

Mike's hips undulated, easing his length from his lover's body so he could settle over John's defined body more comfortably.

"You're so wrong, my little demon, _everyone_ wants you. You're one of the finest pieces of ass on the roster" John buried his hand in blonde locks again, the other hand dragging down his smooth back "But you're mine…only mine."

Miz purred, snuggling into the affections. John dropped sweet kisses down his temple, his cheek, then along his shoulder. His hands wandered over the body that he knew so well, his fingertips lingering along the curve of his hips.

John loved this about his Miz. The man, though just as fit as any guy on the roster and just as flexible, looked _real_. He'd be the first to admit that sometimes he looked in the mirror and questioned if his body wasn't made out of plastic. All these wrestlers…all defined to the last detail or beefed up to the point where you couldn't tell who was on steroids and who was just a meathead. John Cena didn't look real with his thick muscles, the deep cuts of Cody's hipbones, the lines of Randy's torso, just things like that made them seem more like plastic (or Gods, if you wanted to be egotistical.)

Sure, he found pride in his abs, but Miz was made of smooth muscles. There was no real definition to his lover, besides the lines of his hipbones, it was all just _smooth_. The feel of it beneath his hands was amazing, and he couldn't stop touching him.

//Mine// John kept his lover close, enjoying the sweet smell of him and the feel of him pressed from chest to stomach //I'll be damned if I let someone else get this. Sometimes I wish he was back in _Smackdown _with me…but my demon needs some real spotlight for a while.//

There was a knock on the door, "_John?_"

John tried not to growl, "What is it, Cody?"

"_Are you done yet?_" that was Jack's voice "_Our match is tomorrow._"

Miz groaned quietly against his lover's neck, curling into him tighter, "Aw, Johnny…you don't haveta' leave yet, do you?"

"Mmm, baby, no" John lied, nuzzling blonde hair.

Jack's annoyed sigh came from behind the door, "_You ruined my chance at a session with Jeff, you owe me, man._ _You can fuck Miz later_."

Cody whispered something, then spoke up in a desperate whine, "_You promised, Johnny."_

"Goddamnit" Mike groaned, rolling off his lover "If you promised, John, you better go."

"You know I'd rather spend the day with you" John stated, propping himself up on his elbow and brushing his dark hair out of his face "But they're a green Tag-Team, and I wanted to show them some things."

"Ok, fine" Miz didn't sound happy, but he settled back into the pillows and half-buried his face in the pillow "I'll be here."

"Love you, Demon" John leant over, dropping a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Mike turned his head, meeting their lips briefly, "Love you too, Sexy."

There was another knock, then a few scratches.

"I'm coming!" John called, reluctantly rolling off the bed "Ok…where are my pants?"

Miz shrugged, then settled in for a nap.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

After several rather grueling hours, John finally jumped down from the training ring.

"You've got it boys! Hit the showers."

Jack and Cody dragged themselves to the locker room, sweaty and tired but satisfied with their progress.

"You know, after all this shit" Jack waved a hand through the air, throwing open the door to the shower room "The muscle-building, the new moves…we could have any girl we want."

"The girls I've been with…they just don't compare."

"I get that" Jack chuckled "Compared to my past relationships? John's treated me the best. Of course, I don't even talk to any of my ex's besides one."

Cody looked up, "If you don't mind me asking…who? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, Mike."

"You slept with the Miz?!" Cody all but fell out of the ring, mouth gaping open "You…but…why?"

"Oh, it was forever ago" Jack waved it off, tossing the boy a towel and hitting him right in the face with it "Don't look so stunned. We were drunk, it only happened once. We just laughed it off 'cause neither of us remember it…I don't even know who bottomed, honestly. We just woke up naked and on the same bed, there was screaming…then snickering…"

Jack crinkled his nose, "…then vomiting. Did I mention I can't hold my liquor?"

"Wow, ew" Cody made a face, following the man to the showers. They each stripped and took a cubicle, the shower heads quiet compared to the ones in most arenas.

"Like you've never had a drunken encounter" Jack stated suddenly "Hell, my first time…I was completely drunk. There was absinthe involved, I was fucked up. Good thing she didn't care, I think she was drunk too. Pretty girl…green eyes, dark hair, _pretty_. I was maybe…seventeen?"

"My first time was when I was nineteen" Cody admitted off-handedly, leaning out of the cubicle long enough to snag the shampoo bottle out of his duffle. He suds up his hair, realizing the other man was unusually quiet.

"Jack?"

"That was only five years ago!" Jack shouted as soon as the math was done in his head "Who was it? Curious minds need to know."

"Uh…president of my school's Latin club" Cody struggled to remember what she looked like "Kendra Laikon. Kinda mousy, but really cute with glasses. I haven't seen her since, I think she went lesbian."

Jack snorted, "You were _that_ bad?"

"Hey!" Cody snapped, but there was no real venom behind his words "That was just my first time with a girl, and it wasn't all that good anyways. Now my first guy time…I was sixteen."

"Dude, so was I" Jack clicked his tongue thoughtfully "Samuel 'Dean' Wilson, went by Dean. Like Madonna. He was so _cool_, man. We actually had a hockey team, and he was the co-captain. So hot…so built…had this supped-up Mercedes."

The blonde wiped the water from his hair, clearing his throat, "I lost my cherry in the back of that car."

"In a car?" Cody hissed through his teeth "Wow, that sucks. At least I had a bed. Was he…good?"

"Looking back, he had some skill" Jack admitted, wincing at the memory "But I was a virgin, dude, I had no clue. It fuckin' hurt, I was turned off of any kind of sex for a whole year after that. I'll admit it now, I may have cried. It was just…I guess I wished I had someone different."

Jack shrugged, "Eh, I take pride in knowing he broke his scapula and is now in middle-management at an insurance company. Still kinda hot, but not _hockey player_ hot."

"Not trying to one up you or anything, but my partner was perfect" Cody stated, laughing quietly to himself "I remember…we waited until my parents were out at one of my dad's matches. I had pouted at him for weeks, pleading him to show me what it was like. We agreed that it didn't mean anything, and we promised to stay friends. Actually, he begged me not to hate him or suddenly fall in love with him when it was over. He was really good to me, showed me a few things I still use today, and he's still my best friend."

"Wow, not many can stay friends after having sex, I guess we're the lucky 2% that can" Jack didn't really give too much thought to the man's words "What was his name?"

"It was Ted."

There was a thud, Cody snickered, "Did you drop the soap?"

"You stay in your own shower" Jack replied, bending over and snagging said soap off the tiles "Ted? DiBiase? Really?"

"Yeah" Cody shrugged, though the other couldn't see him "He was my best friend then too. He was three years older than me, just starting college, and knew things I didn't. So I asked him to show me. The truth was? I didn't trust anyone else to do something like that with me."

"I thought you said you two weren't like that?"

"We're not" Cody admitted "I just knew that when I did find someone I trusted…I didn't want to be a fumbling moron."

"What about the Latin club girl?" Jack got over the shock really fast, deep down he wasn't that surprised "You were so bad with her you turned her gay."

"I'm sorry I ever told that you part" Cody stated "And bite me. I'm an excellent lay, I'd cross your damn eyes. But Ted conveniently forgot to teach me about the straight aspect of sex."

Jack snickered, "I bet it did it on purpose."

"I bet he did too, the douche bag" Cody rinsed the soap from his hair "But, uh…don't tell Randy or anyone else, ok? We swore we wouldn't tell anybody. At the time it was just because it was illegal, but now…God, if our dads found out…"

"Ooo! High school conspiracies" Jack rinsed himself off as well "Cool. Our first secrets as Tag-Team partners. I think I'm gonna like this whole 'partner' thing."

"It has it's perks" Cody turned off the water, snatching a towel off the rack on the wall "Now come on! I'm f-ing starving!"

"Ok, ok! Jesus…bossy much?"

"Welcome to Tag-Team life."

"…brat."

"Speaking of Tag-Team life…" Cody stated, a bit thoughtful as he grabbed fresh clothes from his duffel "We need to pick out our outfits to wear."

"I'm not giving up my jeans, so your spankies are out."

"I don't wear-"

"Yes you do" Jack cut him off carelessly, scrubbing at his hair with a towel "And I'm not wearing anything Legacy, so forget it."

"Well, since you don't have a symbol, and Legacy does-"

"It's a giant _L_, I don't consider that a symbol" Jack tossed his used towel at the younger man, getting him to squeal when it smacked him in the face "Pick something else."

"We need to get with Jim Johnston, pick our music and make our montage."

"What time is it?" Jack inquired, wiggling into his dark jeans.

Cody slid his shirt on, then peered at the wall, "Uh…almost five."

"We've still got some daylight to burn, we'll give him a call."

"Cool."

**-WwE-**

They were on the way to Jim's studio, throwing ideas back and forth.

"We could use _Little By Little_ by Alice Cooper?" Jack offered, keeping his shaded eyes on the road.

"Nah, that's a stripping song."

"True" Jack wet his lips, thinking "How 'bout…a 3oh!3 song?"

"No."

"Fine, you think of one!"

Cody lowered his camo hat, brow creased, "Uh…how 'bout a TATU song?"

"A what song?"

"I'll let you listen to it when we get there, but can I at least suggest the opening line?"

"Ok."

"It's all about us."

Jack shrugged, "Fine, we'll work it in so it plays just as our montage goes off."

Cody suddenly barked out a laugh, "Oh my God, let's do _Ghost Town_!"

"The Shiny Toy Guns song?" the blonde asked, outraged.

Cody was almost giggling now, "Oh yeah! Please?"

"Hell no!" but Jack was laughing now to, the song was amazing.

Once the laughter died off, it got really quiet. Cody started to fiddle in the glove compartment, not one to sit still for very long without snooping.

"Ew! Codes!" Jack glanced over "You don't know what's been in the there, this is a rental!"

"Hey, cool" Cody held up a shiny disc "Someone left a burnt Thousand Foot Krutch CD in here! I call dibs."

"Fine, dibs it" the blonde shrugged "Not really what I listen to anyways. Besides, who actually has CD's anymore? Honestly?"

Cody shrugged, sliding the CD into the car's player and pressing play. It took a few seconds, but eventually the machine warmed up and played the first song.

_Throw up your rawkfist!  
__If you're feeling it when I drop this!_

"Oh, how 'bout this song?" Cody asked eagerly, bobbing his head to the harsh beat.

Jack seriously considered it for a moment, then shook his head, "It doesn't feel like us."

Cody made a face, but flipped to the next song.

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell me all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

Cody and Jack started bobbing their heads in unison, smiles creeping onto their faces. The lyrics were strong, about bringing your game and going full out.

"Yeah, man" Jack stopped at a red-light, reaching out and turning up the volume.

Cody was grinning full-on now, "This is our song!"

"We've found it, man, we're gonna rock them!"

And 'rock' the song did.

**

* * *

****Link to the free download of "Ghost Town" can be found on my profile, it's an awesome song**

**ALSO!!! One of the first Legacy fics I ever read, one of the first wrestling fics really when all I wanted to read was Randy/Cody until my tastes were refined to sweeter couples, was **_**Allegiance**_** by thefreakishloser. If you like Hurt!Cody semi-slash fics, check it out.**

**And as I write this story, her immortal words come back to me and keep slapping me upside the head: **_"…I'm just tired of reading slash where the weaker partner is feminized to the point where I'm completely disgusted. Okay, so we all know most of the fights are staged, but these guys are professional wrestlers, for God's sake, and I don't see Cody Rhodes crying every time he gets slapped by Randy Orton. As I seem to remember, he slapped Randy back! He didn't curl up in a ball and beg for mercy as some would have us believe. I believe in slash equal partners, and the only reason a guy should act feminine is if his character actually does. Wrestlers are tough SOB's, and they got the muscle and body oil to prove it, even though they come off as divas sometimes…"_

**So, for your sake my dear (if you happen to read this), I keep telling myself these are men. I've given Cody some balls (I **_**know**_**, crazy, right?) and I'm trying to keep everyone equal partner-ed.**

**So thank you, thefreskishloser, for inspiring me in this fandom and giving me sound slash advice.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN:** I'm doctoring the August 30th episode of _WWE Superstars_. Instead of Morrison fighting the Hart Dynasty, I'm going to give him Ezekiel Jackson to beat up on. Also, let's pretend _Smackdown _and all other shows just happen the night they do on the TV. No flaming, this is my world.**)**

**PS: IMPORTANT! Kinda...during the Swagger-Rhodes fight, it's going to be a combo of the match and what's going on backstage**

* * *

_Superstars_ crept closer with each hour, and soon everyone was being bussed to the arena. There were some early house shows for cheaper tickets, but those were for more of the second-string wrestlers. With some pride, Jack noted he was no longer one of them.

There were two main events tonight.

Randy Orton vs. Primo…but just seeing that, it really was more of a slaughter than a fight. But it was Randy's first time on _Superstars_, and they were making a big deal out of it.

And The All American Duo vs. The Hart Dynasty…giving their debut since Night of Champions.

Jack and Cody found themselves hanging out in the locker room an hour before the show, trying to find a combo of their outfits that worked for them. John was lingering the room as well, sitting on a bench by the door. More like acting as their guard dog, keeping the locker room empty so they could talk freely.

Currently, they were both behind a curtain and trying on outfits.

"Come on, wear this" came Cody's voice from the behind the powder-blue cloth.

"I told you, none of _that_ goes on me. You? Fine."

"_Please_?"

"Ok, just for a second" Jack sighed heavily "Then you have to be serious."

John grinned, knowing the young Rhodes was probably crossing his fingers as he said, "I promise."

"But if I do, you have to where _this_."

"Mmmm…ok."

The door eased open, Ted and Randy coming in. John barely looked up from his seat on the bench, just waiting to see what the boys had come up with.

"Aren't you two dressed _yet_?" Ted griped, but there was a note of playfulness in his voice. He had a duffle bag over his shoulder, containing who knew what.

"They're trying" John drawled "It's just not workin' for them."

Randy was silent, he just sat down on the opposite bench and waited. The three other wrestlers were dressed up in their ring-gear, ready to go, but the tag-team partners were hidden away.

The curtain was thrown back, and Ted was the only one who laughed.

"Well?" Jack drawled, one hand up on the tiled wall and the other on his hip "How do I look?"

"Forget you, look at me!" Cody strode out, walking straight up to the mirror and looking over himself "I look pretty damn awesome."

John and Randy were gaping a little at their lovers, glancing at each other as if wondering if it was real.

Jack was dressed up like Cody, the Legacy wrestling shorts clinging to the curve of his ass and boots laced up to his knees. Gold shone on them, the Triforce symbol catching the light. He had an elbow brace on, and _The Legacy_ t-shirt stretched across his chest. He didn't look pleased, not one bit.

Cody was in ripped jeans that hung low on his hips, black sleeves covering most of his forearms. Bare chested, but working it dressed as Jack Swagger. He was smiling, obviously happy with the look.

Randy glared once the shock wore off, "You get that off, right now."

"Oh, Orton" Jack grinned mischievously, giving a spin to show off the gold on his ass "If you wanted me out of my clothes, you coulda just said so."

"I don't share" Cody shot over his shoulder, eyes not leaving his reflection.

"Dude, I have on idea how you guys wear this" Jack walked up to the mirror, leaning in and peering at himself "Spankies are not my thing, it's just like that spandex crap I used to wear."

Cody glared, "I told you, they're not spankies."

"Dude…you wear spankies."

John just started laughing, unable to contain it any longer. The blonde whipped around, narrowing blazing eyes at his lover.

"You think is funny, dontcha?" Jack drawled, striding over to his lover. He pushed John against the wall, pinning him by the shoulder as he straddled his waist. He bit down on his tan neck sharply, getting a grunt and a hand gripping his shirt.

"Sorry, babe, Legacy is not a kink of mine" John pulled him away, both grinning "Now that you've forever tainted my mind…get that shit off and go get dressed for real."

Jack rolled his eyes, but got off him and went toward the curtain.

"This shit is choking me" the blonde clawed at his neck, subconsciously wiggling his hips against the tightness of the wrestling shorts.

"Really?" Cody spun around, admiring his ass in the jeans and the bits of skin revealed through the worn material "Cause I like these…can I keep these?"

"Ok, Codes, get serious" Jack peeled off _The Legacy_ shirt, tossing it carelessly on the bench "We need something to wear out there. We could both go out in our regular gear, but we'd clash."

"More than we already do" Cody added, looking at his best friend "Teddy, did you get the gear I ordered?"

"Yep" Ted through the younger man the duffle, he caught it easily "Just arrived. It better fit, you guys are on soon."

"We've got time" Cody grabbed the blonde by the arm, dragging him back into the changing area "Come on, Jack, I've got a surprise."

Jack paled, "I don't like surprises! Is this a naked surprise?"

Cody chuckled, both disappearing behind the curtain, "Kinda."

There was ruffling of clothing, boots being unlaced, grumbling. Ted plopped down beside his leader, looking calm as anything. John rested his head in his palm, keeping his unfocused eyes on the curtain. He was lost in his thoughts, wondering how he seriously felt about seeing his lover dressed in that Legacy attire. He didn't look bad in it or anything…hell, he looked pretty damn good.

But with his rival, Orton, sitting just over there…this tag-team partnership was going to be hard enough without them fighting. There was a mutual agreement in the air…don't look at me, I won't look at you, let's just concentrate on our boys and their limelight.

"_John_" came the drawn out whine from behind the curtain "Cody's touching me!"

"Am not!"

"Dude, you're totally poking me!"

"Cody" Randy stated firmly, flexing his neck "Quit touching him."

"…fine…"

"Ha-ha-haha-ha" Jack laughed childishly "You got in trouble."

"Shut up!"

There was a brief yelp, "Ow! Damn it, that hurt!"

"Are you two done yet?" Ted tisked, but he couldn't help but notice the way Swagger and Cody acted was the same way he and Cody acted when they horsed around.

There was much more shuffling, muttering, clothes sliding on.

"I hope you like Zelda, Jack."

"Shiny, cool."

A few minutes later, the curtain was swept back and the Unified Tag-Team Champions came out. They strode up to the wall-mirror, checking themselves out.

Cody wore wrestling shorts kind of like his old blue and red ones, covering a bit more of his modesty than they did. These were black and had two gold lines down them, the CR on them shining gold as well. Instead of the single elbow wrap that Cody wore, they both wore two and there were gold Triforce symbols on the inside of each.

Jack's jeans weren't ripped, they were brand new had the same acid-wash look the other outfits of his did. They hung just right on his hips, but they were split down the sides. Silver braided ropes laced up the sides, revealing tan swatches of skin. They were tight enough to hold up in the ring. His two elbow wraps had Triforce symbols as well, only they shined silver.

Jack and Cody tilted their heads at their own reflections, carefully looking over their selves…then each other…then back at themselves.

With pursed lips, they turned toward their lovers and held out their arms, "What do you think?"

The near-stereo sound of their combined voices was strange in the quiet locker room.

John was licking his lips, eyes locked on the revealed skin of his lover. Randy was carefully studying his own boy, appreciation in his eyes.

Ted grinned, "Now you guys look professional. Not quite Priceless…but enough to fool the crowd inta' thinkin' you know what you're doin'."

"Shut up, Teddy" Cody dismissed his friend, giving his lover a curious look "What do _you_ think, Boss?"

Randy glanced between them, a faint smile coming on his lips before he dropped his head, "You two…"

He raised his head, face serious now, "Very professional, I think you'll hold your own out there."

John gave the champion a strange look, then stood up, "Well, Jack, I think you look awesome. You boys go out there, do your best, kick ass and takes names…you hear me?"

Jack sighed in relief, nodding.

It was time to go out there and show the world just what they were made of.

**-xXxXxXx-**

The first fight of the night was Morrison vs. Ezekiel, and the Miz had to watch on as his lover fought the very large black man. Evan was with him the whole time though, keeping him back every time he wanted to run out and help him.

"But he needs me!"

"He's fine!"

In the end, John won his match. The crowd went nuts, they loved him.

Miz left his friend's side, going through the halls of the arena until he found his lover in the locker room chugging down a bottle of water.

"Sexy" Mike wrapped himself around the man, stealing a kiss "You were so good out there."

"Baby, I don't even want to think about it" John grumbled, nuzzling into blonde locks "I just want to spend the night with you, get lost for a while. I have to leave tomorrow, I've gotta fight with Hardy. I just wanna…forget it all with you."

"I can make you forget, Sexy" Miz purred, running his fingers along the line of his lover's flashy yellow wrestling pants "Come on. Get dressed, and I'll go take you flying."

John's eyes lit up, "I like that plan."

**-xXxXxXx-**

"Jeffy" Matt complained, being dragged through the arena by his younger brother "Why are we here? We're not even competing tonight. We already did our meet-and-greet and that house show, we should be relaxing. You're not going to start something, are you?"

"God you're bitchy" Jeff half-complained.

Matt clicked his tongue pointedly, "That's cause I haven't gotten laid today, little brother."

"I was saving it for tonight" Jeff promised, peeking around the hall "Come on, this way."

Matt followed, but had no idea where he was being led.

They reached a crimson-painted room, one with no markings of any kind. Jeff dramatically produced a small silver key, grinning like anything as he put the key in and opened up the door. Matt opened his mouth to protest, but his brother yanked him inside and closed the door.

The darker Hardy peered around, taking in the room. It was long, but not very big at all. There were cots lined up along the walls, obviously a resting place for any wrestler that needed a nap (he supposed.) But there was a bunk bed near the door, pressed up against the wall.

Dark eyes went wide, "Oh no! No way!"

"Come on, Matty" Jeff purred, dragging his lover over by his wriest "We can share top bunk?"

"You wanna have sex in the top bunk of bunk beds…in an arena…with almost everyone the roster here?"

"Well…" Jeff chewed at his lip ring "Yeah."

"Oh my God" Matt put a palm to his forehead, trying not to freak out "That's-"

"It's hot, Matty" Jeff pressed up against his lover "Come on, big brother, tell me you've never wanted to do it in bunk beds? Right up in the top bunk, me under you, screaming for you…and here all alone. Tell me this isn't exciting?"

Jeff cupped his brother roughly, getting a low moan, "Tell me you aren't excited, big brother?"

"There's no way I'm doing this."

Jeff licked a hot stripe up his brother's neck, "I'll do that thing you like with my tongue ring?"

**-WwE-**

Dolph Ziggler was walking down the hall, getting ready for an off-air fight. He wasn't real happy that he wasn't getting on TV, but whatever. He still looked hot, it was ok if only a few thousand people saw him.

Dolph stopped for a moment, looking around intently as he heard what sounded like grounds. Either someone nearby was getting lucky, or someone had really hurt themselves. Hmmm…a wrestling arena filled with more than a dozen guys four times bigger than normal and throwing each other around.

Probably hurt.

Dolph walked over to the dark red door in the hall, the sounds coming from in there. Someone must have really hurt themselves, trying to dodge McMahon's declare that if you get hurt you have to report it.

Dolph threw open the door, "Hello? Are you ok? It's Dolph Ziggler!"

"Ziggler!" came a harsh bark "Get the fuck out of here!"

Dolph looked up, mouth falling open. There were bunk beds in this room for some reason, and for another reason entirely the Hardy Boyz were on the top bunk. Jeff was, indeed, shirtless and screaming at him. Under the Rainbow-Haired Enigma? His naked older brother Matt Hardy.

"Oh" clear eyes went wide, lips forming an 'o' of understanding and surprise "I see. You're not in pain, you're having sex. Yes…that makes so much more sense…"

"Get. Out" Jeff hissed, eyes narrowed "You are ruining my naked time."

"Sorry."

"And stop looking at my brother!"

"Sorry" Dolph slapped a hand over his eyes, the other blindly groping at the opposite door knob "I shall just lock this, and be on my way."

Before Jeff could threaten him again, the bleach blonde was gone.

They heard a muttered _Ziggy never gets to have any fun_, then silence.

"I told you this was wrong" Matt's cheeks colored, trying to sit up and push his brother away "Let's go back to the hotel and we can fuck all we want."

"No, Matty, lay down and get ready for a ride" Jeff cooed, all but slamming his brother back down on the bunk bed and straddling his waist "Just relax. You'll love it, I promise."

"I always love it, but that's not-"

"Shh" Jeff leant down, clamping his teeth down on his brother's collarbone and getting a delicious whimper "Think about it for a second…Ziggy's going to go around saying how he saw us together. Everyone already knows you're mine, Matty…and this is only going to cement it for those fresh boys who've been humping your leg."

Matt flushed, but couldn't deny it.

"I'll do all the work this time, since I know you hate semi-public sex" Jeff grinned "Let me do my magic on you, big brother."

And Matt did.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Jack watched in disappointment as William Regal and Yoshi Tatsu fought.

Cody put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong, man?"

Jack worked his fingers into his hair, absently rubbing over the hidden scars there, "It's just…man, I wanted to fight him."

"Oh" guilt etched on the younger man's face, realizing what the other was talking about "You had a fight with Yoshi that night."

"But whatever, it's cool" Jack half-lied "We go on after Orton eats Primo, right?"

Cody nodded silently.

"Good, that means we'll be the main event" Jack turned to the other, grinning "Let's give 'em something to remember, ok?"

Cody's lips quirked, "Yeah, man."

**-xXxXxXx-**

The Hart Dynasty went out there, getting a moderate crowd response. Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya. They went out in their pink outfits, Tyson with his gay haircut, and they showed themselves off. Then…Lillian shooed them out of the ring, happy to have this honor.

A coarse, throaty woman's voice rang out, _It's all about us_

The lights flickered silver and gold, a montage starting on the screen. The crowd started going nuts for them, seeing who it was.

_Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

A silver spot light fell onto the ramp, revealing Jack Swagger.

A gold spot light fell down, revealing a grinning Cody Rhodes.

Both had their belts, one around their waist and the other over their shoulders.

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

They made their way down the ramp, Jack mouthing along with the lyrics and Cody doing a brief shimmy to the beat. The girls on either side of the ramp, the ones screaming, were reaching out.

Cody leaned over, whispering in the other's ear, "Since when are we sex symbols?"

Jack shrugged.

When they got mid-ramp, they threw up their fists and the pyro went off behind them.

_*Introducing the Unified Tag-Team Champions, with a combined weight of 456 pounds...The All American Duo, Cody Rhodes and the Jack Swagger!"_

Cody smacked the steel stairs, then ran up to the ropes. Jack ran up behind him, grabbing the turnbuckle and jumping over the ropes impressively.

_If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

They got up on those turnbuckles, showing off themselves to a cheering crowd.

The Hart Dynasty came back into the ring, it was time to get down to it. Jack and Cody exchanged a raised-eyebrow look, wondering who would go first.

Behind the scenes…John, Evan, and Ted were cheering loudly at how awesome they looked. They got really quiet, all three of them standing in front of the screen as the match really started.

Cody got sent out first against David Hart, looking fierce out there against the older man. They went at it, Cody much quicker.

Ted watched in amazement as his best friend performed a leg drop bulldog, taking Hart across the back of the neck and slamming him to the mat with just his leg, "I've never seen him do that."

"Morrison trained with them" Evan informed him "Apparently he taught them some new things."

Cody swung David into the corner, where Jack caught him in a Nelson hold. Even with the ref screaming at them, they exchanged a grin right before Cody charged. He spun around at the last moment, driving his elbow straight into the vulnerable space between the man's lungs.

David sputtered, dropping to his knees when Swagger let him go. They tagged, Jack came in and started just wailing on David.

"They're having fun" John observed, amused.

Ted silently agreed.

Evan winced as Jack got slammed.

John looked around curiously, "Where's Orton at? Shouldn't he be watching?"

Ted gave a small chuckle, "Randy always watches Cody's fights. He's in, uh…Legacy's room."

"And to think, the great DiBiase Jr. has decided to grace us with his presence" Evan teased.

"Oh stop" Ted grinned "Yer gonna make me blush. I just wanna make Baby-boy gets a proper congratulations the moment he gets in the hall. And this? This is the closest screen."

Jack tagged in Cody about the same time Hart tagged Tyson in, pitting them against each other. Tyson threw Cody around a bit, even slammed him in a Tornado DDT. But Cody bounced back up, giving just as good as he got. He slung Kidd into the ropes, going for a clothesline, but was dodged. When Kidd came back at him, Cody caught him in a snap scoop power slam right down into the canvas.

Cody went for a pinfall, but the man kicked out.

_*It seems Swagger and Rhodes have adapted to one another's wrestling style.*  
__*Yeah, Mike. I thought I'd seen the strangest combinations of Tag-Team wrestlers in my time, partners that have absolutely nothing in common. Jericho and Big Show, Undertaker and The Rock, Matt Hardy and MVP. We'll see if their worthy to be added to that list.*  
__*Yes, King, this partnership could go either way.* _

Jack saw Hart try to get into the ring, set on attacking the younger man. Jack was having none of that, he got into the ring, flipping Hart over the ropes right as he got both feet onto the canvas. The ref shouted at him, but Jack only grinned and held his hands up as he backed off to his own corner.

_*It seems like Swagger's already got the right attitude for a Tag-Team partnership.*  
__*Those protective instincts kicking in.*_

John snorted, "Like Jack would ever let someone spill Cody's blood. He loves that kid."

Evan nodded, "I don't know why, but he does."

"Hey" Ted narrowed his eyes at the ravenette "Cody's a good guy."

"Easy, DiBiase, you don't see _me_ knocking him" Evan held up his palms in surrender "He's kinda growing on me…but I don't know why someone like Jack likes someone like him. It's a mystery."

Ted narrowed his eyes, muttering, "Your…_face_ is a mystery."

John bit back his laughter at the two of them.

In the ring, Jack looked up from where he was striking Kidd over the head. Hart came at him with a chair, but Cody came out from the ropes and tackled the man onto the canvas. Tossing Kidd aside like a rag doll, Jack went over at his partner's signal. Cody scrambled into the proper position, wetting his lips in anticipation. The blonde threw Hart into the ropes, stepping back and catching him on the rebound.

David shouted as he was thrown up like a sack of grain, Jack holding onto his legs and Cody catching his head in the fall. They slammed Hart into the canvas, knocking him loopy.

_*Oh man! A death drop! Right here in the ring, they executed that perfectly!*  
__*That there is the Double Progidy, Mike, two very talented young men with lots of promise taking down their opponent.*  
__*They look like they're enjoying theirselves, King.*_

Jack dove in for the pin, Kidd sliding into the ring with a chair in his hands. The ref tapped down one, Cody ran over and executed a spin kick right to the middle of the chair. Tyson fell down onto the canvas, breathless and clutching his chest.

_Two! Three! Ding-ding_

_*And here are your winners…the Unified Tag-Team Champions…The All-American Duo!*_

Jack jumped up to his feet, the ref holding up both their hands.

"What'd she call us?" Cody called, brow creased.

Jack shrugged, relief and joy racing through him, "Who cares? We won, man!"

Cody grinned back, deciding not to care either.

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

**-WwE-**

When Jack and Cody got backstage, they both found themselves swept up into the arms of other men.

John nearly picked his lover off his feet, swinging him around, "I can't believe you did it!"

Jack laughed throatily, leaning down and stealing a kiss, "Oh, Jay, you doubted me?"

Ted grabbed onto Cody as well, both laughing, "You did it, Baby- boy!"

"Hell yeah I did" Cody pulled back, grinning "It wasn't like out there with you, but I did it."

"Priceless will have it's day" Ted gave his friend a love-tap on the face, lingering on his neck reassuringly "Until then…how are those belts?"

"It's weird having two" Cody wiggled his hips, one belt in hand and the red and gold around his waist.

"Your opening was hot" John gave his blonde a squeeze "I like that song."

"We could go back to the hotel" Jack's voice was an absolute purr "I could put it on, and we could…"

The last bit of it was lost to the other two, whispered directly into Cena's ear.

Blue eyes went wide, "Shit! Then what are we waiting for!"

"See you guys later!" Jack called, already being dragged down the hall and away.

Ted just rolled his eyes, while Cody stared after them and wondered out loud, "I wonder what could've got John that excited."

"Yer not that naïve, Codes…_sex_."

Cody's brow was still creased, "But honestly…what could they have _not_ done by now that would make John Cena run?"

Ted started to thinking about it, then firmly shut that part of his brain down, "I don't wanna know."

* * *

**The link to the free download of "Move" by Thousand Foot Krutch (which is the theme song I chose for the boys) can be found on my profile page. And I swear to you, it is a good song no matter what you're taste in music. It's an Alternative song I think, good base, good lyrics, makes you shimmy when you listen to it (at least it does with me.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN:** It's two in the morning, and I think this may my favorite. I loved writing this chapter right here!**)**

* * *

Jack was extremely bored.

It was still Thursday night, and most of the wrestlers were still up from sleeping late this morning. Midnight was nothing to wrestlers. Everyone was still up, roaming the halls, getting things to eat, talking loudly in the lobby, playing cards, some even beating up the vending machines to try and get free candy.

No one even really went to bed until about three, and that was just party-poopers like CM Punk.

With the way he could hear people carrying on in the hallway, you'd think it was midnight.

John went out who knows how long ago, leaving Jack bored and alone in the hotel room. He was laying upside down on the bed, head hanging over the edge in only his jeans. He was reading Jericho and Miz's Twitter war, it was kinda funny.

_Ding!_

Jack raised a brow, he had an IM.

**RainbowEnigma**: Are you up?

"What's Jeff doing up?" Jack wondered, then corrected himself "I mean, why isn't he fucking Matt's brains out right about now?"

**J-Swag11**: Yep. Bored  
**RainbowEnigma**: Second that  
**J-Swag11**: Where's Matt?  
**RainbowEnigma**: *pout* Not entertaining me  
**J-Swag11**: Obviously  
**RainbowEnigma**: He's _reading _*pointed angry look across room*

Jack laughed loudly at this.

**J-Swag11**: *snicker*  
**RainbowEnigma**: Where's John?  
**J-Swag11**: Out somewhere in the hotel  
**J-Swag11**: also not entertaining me  
**RainbowEnigma**: Damn them and such

**J-Swag11**: Yeah

**RainbowEnigma**: Wanna do something fun?  
**J-Swag11**: Are you propositioning me, Mr. Hardy?  
**RainbowEnigma**: *grin* Despite the talk, I _know_ I can't beat Cena in the ring. I don't need that kind of heat on my ass  
**J-Swag11**: Is it a naked thing?

Jack had meant it as a joke, but was surprised when he got the reply.

**RainbowEnigma**: If you want it to be, but I prefer to keep my boxers on

Jack gaped at the tiny screen, his fingers working on autopilot.

**J-Swag11**: I don't think I'm aloud that sort of fun  
**RainbowEnigma**: Come swimming with me

The blonde sat up, looking out the window.

**J-Swag11**: Not only is it midnight, it's raining  
**RainbowEnigma**: The pool's lit  
**J-Swag11**: Heated?  
**RainbowEnigma**: Probably not, but we'll never know unless we jump in  
**J-Swag11**: You want to go swimming?  
**RainbowEnigma**: Just said that *smack* pay attention  
**J-Swag11**: …  
**RainbowEnigma**: Come on! Swimming? In the rain? After the night you had?  
**J-Swag11**: …  
**RainbowEnigma**: Consider it a celebration

Jack bit the side of his lip.

**J-Swag11**: I'm in  
**RainbowEnigma**: Sweet!  
**J-Swag11**: I've got no trunks  
**RainbowEnigma**: Fuck that, meet me in the lobby in 5. Tell no one  
**J-Swag11**: Synchronizing watches

Jack threw his phone to the side, jumping up in only his jeans and all but running out of the room. He nearly slammed right into Jeff, both grinning mischievously. Jeff was only in these violet H.I.M. boxers, his hair stained the damn near exact color. Together they ran down the hall, playfully shoving one another, trying to get to the elevator first.

Then the elevator dinged, and they both yelled spastically as they ducked into the stairwell.

Tommy Dreamer stepped out of the elevator, his foot hitting the carpet the moment the stairwell doors slammed shut. He took pause there, looking around with his brow creased.

"_Something_…" he declared to no one in particular, pointing at the floor "…something important, just happened here. I missed it."

He took a deep breath, then walked off grumbling, "I always miss all the good stuff!"

**-xXxXxXx-**

Cody was in the lobby, pacing, on his phone and getting crappy reception because of the rain. He really should buy a new, updated phone…but there was no point in wasting money on something he already had.

"So you saw the match, Dad?" Cody asked into the device, one hand pressed over his ear so concentrate on his father's voice "I know, I know…it wasn't Priceless. But even without Teddy, I thought I did…"

Anger flashed over Cody's face, scowling as his voice showed his outrage, "No, I'm _not_ screwing Jack Swagger, Dad. Thanks for being a jackass though."

Cody winced at his father's harsh words, "_You_ called _me_, remember? I though you were going to congratulate me on my match, but if you're just going to talk shit-"

Cody knew this was no way to speak to his father, and boy did Papa Rhodes chew him out. He hung his head, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, dad, whatever" Cody stated "But remember…you can't get in the ring anymore. It's my time now, and I'm not going to let you live through me. You saw what Mr. DiBiase did? That wasn't cool."

Cody's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, turning to pace the other way across the floor, "Oh! We agree on this. Wait…what do you mean you talked to him? You what?"

Cody chuckled at the image of his father chewing out Ted's dad.

"Yeah, dad, I…" Cody looked down at his phone, his service cut off.

Cody growled, throwing his phone into the nearby trash can.

"Piece of shit" he spat "I'll go get a new one tomorrow."

//Or just make Teddy buy it for me.//

Cody was about to storm back up to his room or go find Randy when he spotted them. Jeff Hardy and Jack were making their way down the stairs, the rainbow haired man in only his boxers. They had their heads together, grinning about some inside joke that was going on silently. They went by him without a look, Jeff quickening his step and hurrying to the glass doors that led out to the pool.

The Hardy slipped outside, the rain washed in and soaked some of the carpet. Jack was right behind him, but caught the reflection of the young Rhodes in the glass door.

Cody gave a faint smile when the man turned to him, head cocked. Jack shut the door, making his way over to the brunette.

"Hey" Jack stated, as if it were nothing to be standing there in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Uh, hey" Cody glanced at the doors "What are you and Jeff doing?"

"We're going swimming" Jack stated, then he caught his breath and smiled brilliantly "Oh! Cody, come with us!"

"Swimming in the rain?"

"Come on! It's gonna be fun" Jack took his wrist, tugging insistently "It's just gonna be me and Jeff, no one's going to see us."

Cody chewed his lower lip, "I'm not sure…"

"How 'bout this…" Jack stated softly "If you don't enjoy yourself, you can punch me in the face ok?"

Cody fought off a smile, but it won and his lips curled up, "Ok."

"Let's go!"

**-WwE-**

All three of them were soaked through to the bone within the minute, the pull lit from the sides and glowing in the dark of the night and the rain. They said fuck-it and jumped the gate, too rushed to even think of unlatching it like normal people. All else was black, the walls of the hotel encasing them in the dark courtyard and cutting them off from the rest of the city. The rain itself was cold, and Jeff shouted that if they didn't jump in, they'd never know if the pool was heated.

Jeff jumped in, sinking into the surface and becoming a black streak in the ominously bottle green water. The whole area was glowing but, the light broke up in the rain and didn't hit the walls of the hotel.

Jack hesitated a moment, but he shed his jeans right there and exposed black boxer briefs. Cody hesitated just about as much as his friend, then stripped off his shirt and pants as well. His boxers were red, standing out in the dark.

The Tag-Team champions gave each other equal grins, then screamed and jumped in as well.

All was silent there in the courtyard, three dark shapes swimming through the radiating water.

Cody surfaced, screaming, "It's fuckin' freezing!"

Jeff resurfaced a bit quieter, slowly coming up until the water lapped just below his chin, "Oops."

But the grin on his face gave away his knowing.

Jack sputtered up, clawing the blonde hair out of his eyes, "Damn!"

But they really couldn't get the water out of their eyes, for the freezing rain beat mercilessly down upon their heads. Heavy rock music drifted down upon their heads as well, filling the area with a thick base.

Jeff splashed the younger men, laughing when they dove back under the water to avoid it. They splashed back, and it was on. The three of them carried on like children like this, splashing at each other's heads and laughing when they got the other. There were no teams, it was a free-for-all. Of course, that didn't stop Jeff and Jack from grabbing Cody up in the air and throwing him towards the 12-foot side.

Jack attempted to show his lung power, diving to the bottom and sitting there. Cody watched from underwater, rolling his eyes at the man's attempt. It was all fun and games until Jeff held him down, making the blonde flail and let loose a stream of bubbles before the Enigma let him up.

They tag-teamed up on Jeff, picking the Rainbow-Haired Warrior up in unison while he kept screaming "No! No! You brats, let me down! Stop it!". They dunked him hard, laughing when he came up and saw lavender-tinged streams of water coming off his hair.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so blonde!" Cody teased, getting a face-full of water.

The splashed further, trying to send bigger and bigger waves. The pool sloshed and gurgled with their movements, flowing over the edges and slicking the pavement. Jeff floated on his back, kicking out and giving the two a mouthful of water each. They just kept raking their hair back, growling, laughing, trying to outdo one another.

They didn't give a thought about how their near-bear bodies were being exposed to the cold.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Chris Jericho was a happy man right now, just Goddamn content with everything.

Chris was sitting there on the end of the bed, his suit jacket and tie lay forgotten on the floor. His white shirt was undone at the cuffs, his shoes and socks somewhere as well. Laying just beneath his tie was a certain _Bourne To Fly_ t-shirt, the materials mingling together.

Chris had a warm, willing Evan in his lap…connected to his mouth, under his hands.

Evan pulled away enough to catch a breath, his nimble fingers coming up to play with the blonde's button-up shirt. He licked his lips, two sets of pupil-blown eyes meeting and refusing to look away first. Evan circled the ivory buttons, then undid the first three. Casually, sensually, Evan ran a finger around his lover's neck and back again, loosening the tight starch of his shirt.

Chris tilted his head back, a low moan escaping, "Evvy…"

Evan rocked his hips, leaning in and nipping sharply at the man's Adam's apple. Chris grabbed those lean hips and pressed him closer, grinning when he felt the distinct bulge of his lover's desire against his abdomen. Even though the ravenette was still in his jeans, all that hot skin and light panting was seriously getting to him.

"Oh, my Heaven, you're already so hot for me" Chris murmured into his ear, warm palms running over his back and the nape of his neck.

"I'm always hot for you" Evan replied, cheeks coloring at the nickname.

Their mouths met again, opening wide and letting hot tongues dance for all they were worth. Evan kept working at the white shirt, grinning into the kiss when it parted beneath his fingers. He started sliding it down those tan shoulders, Evan's heart rate jumping when he felt the blonde shudder.

Oh God, he loved this man.

"_Evan!_" came a thick voice from behind the door, scaring them both so bad the jolted apart from their kiss.

Chris hissed, his lover's nails biting into his shoulders.

"Cena" Evan hissed, rage showing in his dark eyes at the prospect of having his quality time with his lover disturbed. He gave Chris one last kiss, muttering something under his breath, then eased off him. Chris grinned at his lover's fury, glad to know he wouldn't have to get pissed in this situation.

Chris didn't like to get all _Jericho_ in his lover's presence.

Evan opened the door just enough to see John standing there, clearly distressed and a bit out of breath, "Cena, you're interrupting my naked time. You better have a good reason."

John's eyes were pleading, "I can't find Jack, do you know where he is?"

Evan gaped at the older man, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well?"

"I would castrate you right now, but Jack loves your dick too much" Evan slammed the door in his face "Look harder, Cena."

There was a pause behind the door, "Ok, I deserve that."

"Go away, John."

There was some grumbling, shoes against the carpet, "…a simple _no_ would have done it…"

Evan made sure he was gone, then dead bolted the door. He turned back to the older man, leaning against the door and licking his lips at the sight of his Lionheart. Chris was leaning back, a small grin on his face and his hands supporting his weight. The way his hands were a bit behind him…it pulled open that ivory shirt, exposing the canvas of his smooth chest.

"I could fuckin' _eat_ you, Chrissy."

And then Chris bit his lower lip, lashes lowering to half-mast…

Evan pounced at a run, pinning Jericho to the bed and devouring him.

**-WwE-**

John sat up suddenly at the deep thud on his hotel door, eyebrows raised at the harshness of it. He thought for a moment some drunken dumbass had fallen into the door and chose to ignore it, but the repeating beat sounded more like a knock.

"Stay here" John stood up, dressed only in his boxers as he started for the door.

"Ignore it, Johnny" came the throaty purr from the bed, the Miz arching his back and pulling against the cheetah-printed straps that kept him tied to the bed "You haven't even touched me."

John paused, looking back at his love. Poor Miz, all spread out on coverlet. A feast for his eyes and _his_ eyes alone, smooth skin all over and muscles tense as his cock throbbed and leaked against his abs.

"I've touched you plenty, my little demon" John replied lowly "All I've done this past hour is touch you."

The blonde whined, "Not where it counts."

John raised a brow at him, "I could leave you tied there and not touch you again until the morning?"

"No, Johnny, _please_" oh, his beloved was so desperate and so _lustful_, it was hard for him to acknowledge whoever was outside the door when he had his lover at his mercy and needy "God, all I want is you inside me, and you know I want to touch you back."

John turned to the door, eyes lingering on his boy.

Miz wet his lips, "Ignore it and feed me your cock."

God! His demon was trying to kill him with talk like that, licking his lips and offering to take down his cock just the way he was. So beautiful…the ravenette stepped toward the bed, breath coming heavier.

"_John! Quick thinking with your cock for two seconds and tell me where my boy is!_"

"Oh" John ripped himself from the temptation, walking quickly towards the door and unlatching it. He opened it up wide, revealing none other than a very pissed off Randy Orton.

"Randy-"

"Cody's missing, he's just _gone_" Randy was clearly worked up "I can't find him anywhere, no one's seen him for hours!"

"Randy" John held out a hand, trying to calm down his friend with his hushed tone "Cody couldn't have just _disappeared_, ok? He's somewhere here. Have you checked your room?"

Randy flexed his neck, a sign that he was frustrated and trying to contain it, "Yes."

"DiBiase?""Ted's passed out."

"Why would I know?" John asked, the thought crossing him suddenly "I haven't been out of this room for about just as long."

"Because lately Cody's always with _them_!" Randy pointed at the bound man on the bed "Him, Swagger, and Bourne. I hoped…"

"What?" John snorted, blocking his lover from view by angling the door "That we were in here having a threesome? That I was corrupting him?""I'd rather him be cheating than be _gone_" Randy averted his eyes "He could be anywhere, someone could have taken him! God, John, he's just a baby among some of these guys. What if-?"

"Enough" John held up a hand, actually managing to cut his friend off "Go check the front desk, ok? Those girls down there know everything."

Randy nodded once, then left down the hall.

John shook his head at the sight, locking the door firmly. He turned and made his way back to the bed, taking delight in the way Mike squirmed on the coverlet.

"Ok, Demon, you'll get what you want" John knelt on the mattress, grinning when sun-kissed legs parted for him like water. He reached out, running two fingers over the smooth skin of his inner-thighs.

"Fuck me" Miz mewled, totally lost in anticipation for what was to come.

"All that you want, honey, all you want."

**-xXxXxXx-**

Out of the three men, none of them heard the gate creak open…the sound of water pelting thick woven material, the quiet laugh.

"Jeff."

The deep voice cut off their laughter, their play ceasing as they all three turned toward the far end of the pool.

There stood the darker Hardy, sable eyes showing amusement and rose-tinted lips quirking up. He had an umbrella over his head, big enough to cover two if needed, and a very large fluffy white towel in his hands.

Jeff half-hid behind Jack, sure he was in trouble, "Hey Matty."

"Little brother" Matt clicked his tongue, giving the man a certain look "What are you doing?"

Jeff's lower lip started to plump, hands laced on Jack's shoulder now, "Playing?"

"I think you're done" Matt stated, getting a low whine "Jeff, it's freezing out here. It's raining, for fuck's sake. I know you're immune system is good, but I don't wanna push it. You've got a fight tomorrow, remember? A pretty fucking important fight, if I remember…defending your title and all."

Jeff moved away from the other two, slicking his hair back as he made his way to the shallow end, "Are ya mad at me, Matt?"

Matt rolled his eyes, unrolling the towel with a flick of his wrist, "No, baby brother. I suppose it's _my_ fault. I didn't amuse you enough, did I?"

"You were reading" Jeff offered as a way of explanation, ascending the steps there "You said I was buggin' ya."

"I can't believe you dragged these two with you" Matt threw his chin at the two younger men standing there in the water just watching. Jeff took the offered towel, wrapping it around his shoulders. It almost went down to his knees, something warm for his goose-pimpled skin.

Matt curled a hand in blonde locks, humming in content as his younger brother nosed under his jaw affectionately, "Come on, pretty boy, it's time for bed."

"How long have we been out here?" Cody inquired.

Matt's eyes fluttered back open, his stare piercing, "Almost two hours. It's time for all good little boys to get back inside."

Jack made a face, "What if we don't wanna?"

"Then one John Cena and one Randy Orton are just going to keep running around the hotel screaming" Matt stated, smiling as they paled "They've been looking for you two."

"Oh man" Cody groaned, trudging through the water towards the stairs with the blonde in tow "Dude, I think we're in trouble."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Cody stuck his tongue out at the older man, both climbing up the stairs and getting a full hit of night air.

Matt pulled his little brother closer to his side, keeping them both shielded as they all made their way back inside the hotel. The three started shivering, Cody and Jack hugging themselves when they realized how fuckin' cold they actually were.

Matt closed the doors behind them, blocking off the rain. He took down the umbrella, shaking it before tossing it to the side. It wasn't even his.

At the front desk, Orton and Cena were all but fighting over the girl there's attention. She was flushed, looking between them, worried even as they talked over one another.

"Hey!" Matt shouted, getting their attention. Both men stopped, turning around, looking upon the group there. Their mouths fell open in shock.

"Oh shit" John looked over his lover, worry creeping into his eyes. Jack was standing there with his arms around himself, dripping wet. Flaxen hair plastered to his forehead, almost obscuring his eyes and reminding him that he needed to make Jack cut it soon. He was shivering, his lower lip trembling.

"Damn" Randy looked over his lover, recognizing Cody was in much the same position. Only his shivers were near violent, his lithe frame wracked with them.

Of course, a group of the Divas in the lobby (who had just been dying for some ice cream) started whistling and applauding them. The way they were soaked through? Their boxer-briefs clung to them in some very impressive ways. Randy and Cena shot them equally fierce glares, and they shut up.

"Here" Matt walked toward them, brandishing large fluffy towels (his brother in tow behind him) "They'll need these."

Jeff chuckled darkly, pressing up behind his brother "That is, unless you like having your pretties ogled."

"Fuck you, Hardy" Randy snatched one of the towels, scowling and walking away.

John gave Matt a half-smile, accepting his towel a bit more calmly, "Thanks, guys."

The Hardy Boyz gave him that patented grin, and he hurried to get away from them.

"You're evil, you know that?" Matt led his brother away, Jeff already to jump into bed after having so much fun.

**-WwE-**

"Cody, what were you thinking?" Randy scolded, going over and wrapping his boy up in the towel "It's not even 50 outside and it's raining, so you think it's a good time to go swimming?"Cody just grinned up at him sheepishly, sucking in a sharp breath.

"It's my fault" Jack stated, John wrapping a fluffy towel around his own shoulders "I t-talked him into it."

"You're going to get sick, you know that" Randy half-scolded, curling his arm around the brunette's waist and leading him away (lowering his voice so only the other could hear him) "Let's get you in bed, warm you up before you get Death."

"You're too good to me" Cody's smile was weak, but his lover's touch was warm.

"You're in trouble now" John teased, cupping the side of Jack's face and brushing back blonde tresses "Corrupting Orton's sweet little angel?"

Jack attempted to curl his quivering lips into a pout, "Jeff corrupted me first."

"Orton's right about one thing, you're both gonna be sick as hell if you don't get dried soon" John wrapped the towel tighter around him, urging him toward the stairs "Give you a nice hot shower, then I'm putting you to bed."

"…that sounds r-really good right now."


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

Miz and Evan found themselves down in the dining room alone the next morning, picking at their food worryingly. Both of them had signs of loving on them, hickies trailing down Evan's neck and painless canary-colored bruises circled Mike's wrists.

"Where are they?" Evan was damn-near pouting now.

The Miz shrugged.

"Hello boys" Jeff Hardy plopped down at their table, stealing a link of sausage off Evan's plate and claiming it has his own.

Miz bit the side of his lip, knowing his lover wasn't on good terms with the man.

"Hey Jeff" Evan replied dejectedly.

"I bet you two are wondering just where Jackie and Coddles are?" Jeff smirked, biting the end off the meat piece "Sorry, but you won't be seeing them today."

The blonde's brow creased, "Why not?"

Jeff grinned, standing back up to saunter away.

Evan gaped, "Hey! Why not?!"

Miz huffed, "I don't care what Jack says, those Hardy Boyz are nuts."

Evan really couldn't disagree.

**-xXxXxXx-**

"Oh God" Jack was buried underneath the covers, groaning "That's the last time I listen to Jeff!"

John sighed, putting on his ball cap. His lover had woken up with a cold this morning, throat scratchy and sore…congested to hell and back, eyes red.

"Baby, it's gonna be ok" John assured him, walking over and peeling back the covers. Jack's hair was matted to his forehead, he looked horrible. But still…kinda cute. He handed him a hanky, and it was gratefully accepted.

"How?" Jack rasped.

"I'm gonna go to the store, I'm gonna find the strongest cold medicine I can" John assured him "I had something planned, but it can wait. You stay here, ok?"

Jack sneezed into the hanky, giving a thick _guh_ before nodding, "Ok."

Cena leant down, dropping a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be back. Try to rest."

Jack whined low in his throat, "I can't sleep."

"I know, I'll make sure I get something that'll help that" the older man smiled warmly "You'll take today and sleep it off, 'kay?"

Jack nodded, settling back into the pillows. The moment John got up and stepped away, the blanket was right back over his head.

John adjusted the brim of his cap, "Some days, Jack…you're just too cute."

A hand shot out from beneath the covers, pointing to the door.

"I'm goin', I'm goin!"

**-WwE-**

Randy soaked a washcloth in cold water, shaking his head at the situation. He wrung it out, getting it just damp enough before leaving the bathroom.

Poor Cody. The younger man was curled up on his side, the blanket draped around his slim hips. His skin was slick, his eyes screwed shut against the pain. He had woken up with a fever and aching limbs, sniffling a little. The brat knew he had a weak immune system when it came to stuff like this, swimming in roughly 40 degree temperature in the rain.

"My Coddles" Randy sighed, sitting down beside his lover "Have you learned anything?"

"Mmm-hm" Cody sighed, his distress only disappearing when Randy began dabbing at his forehead with the chilled cloth "Are you mad?"

"No" Randy admitted "But Ted and I had a surprise for you today."

Cobalt eyes fluttered open, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you're feeling better" Randy tisked "I can't leave you like this, I suppose. If I was a better person, I would offer to go down to the drugstore and get you cold medicine."

Cody whined when he felt Randy stand up, leaving him.

"Randy?" Cody sat up, rubbing at his eyes "I'm sorry I'm sick…don't leave?"

Randy slipped on his leather jacket, raising a brow, "Why shouldn't I?"

The brunette swallowed thickly, hurt welling up in his chest.

Then Randy came back over, kissing his forehead, "If I don't leave, I can't get you medicine."

"B-But…"

"Shhh" Randy pulled back, tracing the younger man's jaw with his thumb "I'll try not to be gone long, ok? I'll find something to make you sleep. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

Cody couldn't help but smile, "I thought you said-"

"I may not be a good person, but I do love _you_" Randy pulled back, slipping on his shades "I guess you'll just have to be good enough for the both of us, huh?"

"As always" Cody collapsed back into the mattress, groaning at his sore limbs "I'll be here."

Randy sighed, "Where else would I let you go?"

**-xXxXxXx-**

Randy and John saw each other four times in the length of one hour. They met eyes across the parking lot, both getting in their rentals. They saw each other again in the drugstore, all pursed lips and narrowed eyes as they grabbed the strongest brand of cold medicine in the aisle.

They went back to the hotel, both heading to their respective rooms. They dosed their boys thoroughly, assuring them they'd be back after they had their nap.

Cena and Orton passed each other in the hall, but met with groans in the gym.

Too much 'Centon' for one day, that was for sure.

**-xXxXxXx-**

John strolled back to his room, shirtless and enjoying his after-workout buzz. He dug in his pockets for the card key, finding it in his back one. It had been three hours, hopefully his lover was feeling better by now. He came up to the door, pausing to figure out which way to swipe the card.

"_Oh suck it up, it wasn't that bad."_

That was Jack, inside the room and awake. John's brow furrowed, what was he doing up already?

"_I wouldn't hurt you, we're in this together."_

Who the hell was he talking to?

"_Listen, if you're not going to pay attention…I'll just go find someone else to help me."_

John's eyes widened in horror.

"_Good, now get in there."_

Get in where?

"_Better than Randy?"_

Better than…? Was Jack talking to Cody?

"_Sounds like Randy. But I love this kind of stuff. Whoa, watch it!"_

The panic in his lover's voice set him off, what was going on?

"_John's ok at this, but he doesn't usually go for this wilder stuff."_

John huffed, resenting the implication (even though he had no idea what it was.)

"_Shit! Did you see that?! It came out of nowhere!"_

Whoa, something was going down in there.

"_I'm trying, Codes, but it's not working!"_

Jack sounded like he was struggling, grunting a bit.

"_Oh fuck, oh fuck."_

Hey now! That was a moan.

"_I'm stuck, you're on your own."_

There was resignation in his voice now.

"_We need a third, man."_

John's jaw dropped, were they…?

"_Ted's ok, but Evan's pretty good at this shit."_

"What the fuck is going on in there?!" John swiped his card, shoving inside.

**-WwE-**

Randy stepped up to his hotel door, brandishing his card. No sooner did he touch the knob did he hear it.

"_Owe, Jack, that fucking hut!"_

Cody?

"_You're trying to kill me."_

That was a low whine escaping his lover's throat.

"_I doubt that…God, did you just shove it in?"_

Randy's eyes widened. He slithered up to the door, pressing his ear to it.

"_No, no…I got your back."_

Got whose back? Swagger? What the fuck was Swagger doing in there?

"_Wow, you're really good at this."_

There was awe in his boy's voice.

"_Dude, the one time Randy did this…well, we found out real fast he was no good. He got frustrated, cursed, and left the room in a huff."_

Randy growled lowly, scowling as he listened.

"_I got it, don't worry your pretty little head…how good is John at this?"_

Just what the fuck was going on?

"_Huh, I thought he'd be the type to…oh my God, Jack!"_

That was all but a scream, anger coursing hot in the older man's veins.

"_Goddamnit, Jack, help me!"_

Cody was pleading now.

"_Try harder, I'm hurting here!"_

Randy's hand curled around the doorknob so tight his knuckles went white.

"_Jack, stop! You're only making it worse!"_

Cody grunted a few times, a creak of the bed.

"_Oh God."_

That was a fucking moan.

"_A third dude? It's not like I can just get Ted…or can I?"_

Randy swiped the card, vision going red.

"_Of course Evan's good, he's good at everything he puts his mind to. Do you think he's too busy with Chris or could we call him?"_

"Cody!" Randy threw open the door, storming inside.

Cody was kneeling on the floor in his boxers and a _RKO_ t-shirt, a mic/reciever (looking a bit like a Bluetooth clip) was curled over his ear and a controller plugged into his laptop. Said computer was on the bed, open and running a computer game. Looking closer, Randy noted it was a first-person shooter and it was hooked up to the internet.

"Uh" Randy said most cleverly.

"Randy" Cody smiled at him "You're back. God, I feel so much better! Whatever you and John got seriously worked!"

Cody paused the game with the CPU plug-in controller, tapping his earpiece gently, "Hey Jack? I'll talk to you later."

Cody tossed them both onto the bed, walking over and hugging the older man. Randy gaped at the action, feeling a bit off-kilter and stupid for ever thinking such a thing about his boy. He hugged him back, glad he was feeling better.

Cody pulled away, biting his lower lip, "What's my surprise?"

"It all depends…" Randy trailed off, putting the back of his hand to his lover's forehead. Hm, he didn't seem to have a fever anymore.

"It broke about an hour ago" Cody assured him.

"What's your temp?"

"99."

Randy thought about it a moment, "Alright, I think you're well enough."

Cody was getting anxious, tugging at the end of his lover's work-out shirt, "Randy?"

"How would you feel about Legacy going down to Tampa?" Randy offered "Stay at Ted's until Monday morning?"

Cody's eyes lit up, "Seriously? A vacation?"

"A weekend among friends."

Cody jumped up and wrapped his limbs around the WWE champion, Randy catching him quickly.

"Yes! Let's go! Right now!"

"Ted booked a flight for this evening."

"Oh" Cody put his feet back on the floor, still pressed close to the other "I guess we'll just have to find some way to pass the time, huh?"

Randy gave him a look, "No way, you're not giving me you're cold."

Cody pouted, "I promise to share my cold medicine?"

Who could resist that pout?

**-WwE-**

As soon as John took in the scene, he busted into a smile.

Jack had his laptop perched on the desk, he was standing up right before it. The blonde had a Bluetooh-looking earpiece on his ear, a controller in his hands that plugged into the computer. Cornflower orbs stared at him in complete surprise, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"You're…" John scanned the screen, seeing the game paused "Playing a video game?"

"Yeah" Jack admitted "What else would I be doing?"

John shrugged, "Uh, nothing."

Jack gave him a strange look, then tapped his earpiece, "I'm out Codeman, John's here. Sounds like…"

Jack ripped off the piece, looking at it, "Hm, little shit hung up on me. And after backing up his ass, too."

Jack logged off the game, tossing his controller and earpiece aside.

"You feelin' better, Blondie?" John came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Better" Jack admitted "My chest doesn't feel so thick. That stuff was potent, man."

"It better be, how much it costs" John grumbled, but it wasn't a real complaint "I'm glad you're better. Maybe now we can get on with our plans."

Jack turned in the circle of his arms, brow creased, "What plans?""Baby, how would you feel about you and me…" John caressed the blonde's hips, letting his palms smooth over the exposed skin "…at my house?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Your house?"

"Yeah" John shrugged "It occurred to me the other day that we've never got a chance to go down there. I didn't want you to think you weren't wanted there…'cause you are."

Jack's lips quirked at the nervous ramble, "Jay, I'd love to come. When do you wanna go?"

"Today" John admitted "There's a flight leaving to Tampa this evening. I'd hoped you'd say yes…I want to spend the weekend with you."

"Mmmm" Jack leaned in, stealing a sweet kiss "You are so good to me."

"Maybe you can be good to me?" John replied just as silkily.

"As I see it…we're gonna have all weekend to be good to each other" Jack leant in for another kiss, but his lover cringed "What?"

"I'm sorry, baby, you taste like cold medicine."

Jack nearly lost it right there.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Hours later, Jack and John were strolling into the airport. Cena's bodyguard, some guy John just called JT, was a few steps behind them carrying a small trolley holding their luggage. Jack never thought he needed a bodyguard, but his lover quietly informed him that it was better than calling him an assistant. JT was taller than them both, wearing a suit and dark shades.

While John just dressed in his usual jersey and jean shorts, he couldn't help but admire his lover in his attire. Those white button-ups just did it for him, and Jack could rock one with a pair of jeans like no other. The way they breezed through the airport, those dark gold shades catching the light and highlighting his flaxen hair, men and women alike were giving Jack appreciative glances.

Of course, Jack didn't notice a thing, he just stuck by his boyfriend's side.

"This is awesome" Jack sighed contently "You, me, Florida…drinking. Fun."

"Fun" John echoed, smiling as well as they made their way toward the waiting area "JT, man, go put our luggage on the loading dock, kay? We'll be over here."

JT nodded, turning abruptly and heading toward the luggage station.

John bumped his blonde's shoulder, "You sure you feel up to this? If not, it's cool…we can always wait until next week."

"Nope, I want this more than anything right now" Jack turned on him, raising his shades and smiling "Two whole days of relaxation? I'm ready to combust. And to think…we've got so many places in that home of yours to christen."

John started to grin, but his face fell. He took off his own shades, jaw set in agitation.

Jack's brow creased, "Uh, Jay?"

"Orton."

"What?" Jack laughed nervously "What about him?"

"Jack?"

Jack's jaw dropped, he didn't have to turn around to know who that was, "You're fucking kidding me?"

Jack turned around, coming face-to-face with his Tag-Team partner.

"Cody?"

"Uh, hey Jack" Cody looked between him and Cena "What are you doing here?"

"What are you…?" Jack peered behind him, seeing Randy Orton and DiBiase sitting in the plush chairs of the waiting lounge "Oh. You're…_all _here_."_

"Yeah" cobalt eyes showed confusion "Uhm…it looks like you're feeling better?"

The older man's lips quirked, "Yeah, you too."

It suddenly clicked in Jack's mind, making him jump, "Oh! Ted lives in Tampa too!"

Randy stood, "Oh hell no. Are you telling me you two are…you're going to Tampa?"

"Yeah" John replied, arms crossed "There's only one flight down today."

They stepped up, ready to have a face-off, but Cody and Jack got between them.

"We're on the same flight" Jack made his voice sound cheerful, trying to dispel the tension "That's cool! We can text each other back and forth from our seats like teenagers."

"Yeah, cause I just got this new Blackberry" Cody fiddled with the device in his jean pocket "Give me your number."

They exchanged numbers, their lovers simmering behind them.

"You know what?" Ted drawled, standing up and throwing an arm over his best friend's shoulders "The three of us should go out drinking Saturday night. A boy's night out, yeah? We could call down the others, since Tampa's not far from here."

Cody looked confused, "Others?"

"You know, those other guys that you've taken a shine to" Ted looked like he had to think for a moment "Uh…ya know, Miz and Bourne."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I could ask. It'd be just for one night."

"One wild party night, two days and nights of relaxation" Cody chewed his lip "I'm game if you guys are."

"Awesome" Jack stated just before an overhead voice went off. They all stilled, listening.

"That's our flight."

"Ours to."

Jack flashed his partner a wink, "See you later then."

And then the blonde dragged Cena off toward the boarding area.

Randy made a face, "You've never been one for parties, Cody."

"If it's with a group of friends, it's fun" Cody turned toward the other two, clearing his throat "I gotta tell you something, guys…I've never had this many friends before."

"It's good you made new friends" Ted gave him a push "Now come on, we've got a plane to catch."

Randy watched his boys go on ahead of him, flexing his neck in frustration.

Something told him that party wasn't a good idea…but he knew he couldn't stop it.

* * *

**Ok, now after this...things get seriously crazy! Fighting, injuries, but NO ONE dies, I swear! I'm known for doing that in my CSI fics, but I won't do it in these. Not fun in wrestling. Anways, next weekend and I'll post a bit more. If anyone has a specified number, go ahead, but you must keep in mind I'm not even half way through with the third section of this series. Just sayin'**

**_Read and review, ya'll!!!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN: **There is a very brief review of what happened on July 31st _Smackdown_ in this, because I don't have the channel for that show and all I know of it is what was summarized on _Superstars_. Oh my God, to see my Johnny and my Jeffy in the ring…it had to have been glorious.**)**

The plane flight ended up only being about three hours, since they were barely out of Florida anyways. They had all gotten first class tickets, and since it was summer the rides to Tampa weren't so crowded. First class only had about a dozen people in it. The Legacy got a whole row to themselves, as did Jack and John.

Jack and Cody were sending crude texts to one another, a bark of laughter emitting once and a while. The movie was _My Bloody_ _Valentine_, the new one with Jensen Ackles. Cody decided it was appropriate to explain to his friend in great detail all the things he'd do to that gorgeous man, which caused the blonde to gag loudly.

Then Evan and Miz got onto IM.

**J-Swag11**: K, guys, here's the idea…a party on Saturday night  
**BeeJealous69**: Sweetness!  
**Bourne4Fozzy**: Where ?  
**TriforceCodeman**: Uh…Tampa  
**BeeJealous69**: *blank look*  
**Bourne4Fozzy**: Florida?  
**TriforceCodeman**: Yeah  
**J-Swag11**: We're flying there now, we'll be there all weekend  
**BeeJealous69**: That's…what? A three hour flight?  
**TriforceCodeman**: Just about  
**J-Swag11**: Who's game?  
**Bourne4Fozzy**: I'm in, I've got nothing better to do & I luv flying  
**J-Swag11**: *rolls eyes* We know that, dude  
**BeeJealous69**: John can't come  
**TriforceCodeman**: 2 bad  
**J-Swag11**: Can u? It's just one night, heavy drinking & dancing  
**BeeJealous69**: …  
**Bourne4Fozzy**: Come on, Miz!  
**TriforceCodeman**: Please? It'll be boys night out. Randy refuses to come  
**J-Swag11**: But John wants to attend as the DD  
**BeeJealous69**: ZOMG, a DD and all? U guys really want this  
**Bourne4Fozzy**: Iz the Miz turning down a party?  
**TriforceCodeman**: *le gasp*  
**J-Swag11**: *diez*  
**BeeJealous69**: Nah, it's just that Johnny's got a house show that night  
**Bourne4Fozzy**: Oh, if you wanna be w/ ur man, we get it  
**TriforceCodeman**: But it'd be cool 2 have U there  
**BeeJealous69**: …John says I have to go, get out of the hotel while he's gone. He's giving me the Orton Glare of Death  
**Bourne4Fozzy**: *falls over, diez*  
**TriforceCodeman**: Orton Glare? Screw you guys  
**J-Swag11**: *Lmfao*  
**BeeJealous69**: So yeah, I'm in, I'll fly out the next morning  
**Bourne4Fozzy**: I'll meet you in the lobby, we'll go together  
**TriforceCodeman**: Good…U 2 can get each other home  
**J-Swag11**: This is gonna be awesome!

"It's on like Donkey Kong, Teddy" Cody flashed his friend a grin, who grinned back.

"You two have your fun with them" Randy tisked "I hate shit like that, I'll be hanging out at home. Ya know…getting ready to play nursemaid to your hangovers."

"You're too good to us, Randy" Ted drawled, giving the man his All-American grin.

Randy just slipped his shades on, leaning back in the seat to get a short nap in.

Sometimes he couldn't believe the group he'd chosen to surround himself with.

**-xXxXxXx-**

At _Smackdown_, some bad things were happening.

After a legendary match, Morrison vs. Hardy, the Enigma came out on top and kept his title. John, exhausted and ashamed for his behavior, shook the man's hand and gave him a nod.

"You win this round" John slid out of the ring, limping up the ramp.

Just as Jeff was showing off his belt, throwing the Hardy guns and getting the crowd to go wild, fucking CM Punk came out. He applauded, even held up Jeff's hand in victory.

Matt watched backstage, both Hardy brothers wary of what could happen. The apprehension was clear on his little brother's way, and he tensed just a few moments before it happened.

Punk attacked Jeff right there, beating down the younger Hardy for everything he was worth. Matt wanted to go out there, he _fought_ to get out there and help his brother, but none other than Rey Mysterio stopped him. He told him straight out that if he interfered, Jeff's title might be on the line.

"Fuck the title!" but the man was strong, physically holding him back.

"You'll regret it, _ese_, you will!"

JTG joined him, blocking the older Hardy's path.

Before Matt could bust in their skulls and save his lover, CM Punk came in from the ramp. He was grinning, clearly proud of himself, but his face crumpled when he saw the Angelic Diablo there.

"Now you can kill him" Rey stated thickly, releasing the darker Hardy.

"You bastard!" Matt shouted, charging at the man.

"Matt, please!" but Phil's plea fell upon deaf ears.

"You rat, Straightedge bastard!" Matt seized the man by his hair, taking him down in a near-body slam into the floor. He straddled him, taking his head and slamming it down into the tile. He did it once, twice, only satisfied when he heard the wet smack of flesh-blood and the solid surface. Phil groaned weakly underneath the assault, thrashing.

"I'll kill you" Matt growled "You think you can put your hands on my little brother and walk away like it was _nothing_?!"

Matt leant down, hissing in the man's ear venomously, "You think you're so much better than Jeff? Never been to rehab? Never failed a drug test?"

The older Hardy grabbed Phil's arm with his free hand, twisting it up behind his back and making him whimper, "Ya know…Jeffy's never had his arm broken in half either. You wanna make another difference to add to your list? How-"

Phil screamed when the Hardy dug his fingertips harder into his muscle, giving a sharp jerk to strain the bone and tendons.

"Shhh, shhh" Matt faux-cooed, grinning when he felt something in the man's shoulder give underneath the harsh pressure "I'm talking. It wasn't nice of you to put your hands on my baby, now I'm not going to let you defend yourself."

Phil whimpered a bit.

"Now…how badly do you think your body would convulse if I took a dirty heroin needle and shoved it into your thigh?" Matt questioned innocently, the sharp, jerking motions of his wrist, making his point on the man's arm "Or maybe if I sat on your chest and poured a bottle of 'Jack down your throat? Hm? How ill would you get, little Straightedge?"

"Matt, stop."

Only one voice in the world could have stopped him, and it spoke. Matt hissed in disapproval, but he got off Brooks. He stood over the man, glaring down as Punk curled up on himself and cradled his arm. He was bleeding from the newly acquired gash on his head, eyes clenched shut.

Matt tore his eyes away, finding his younger brother standing there clutching at his sides. He batted at the medics trying to swarm him. His belt was latched securely around his waist, hair in his eyes, but those gorgeous jade eyes were pleading with him.

Silently, Matt walked over and put a hand in the dip of his brother's back, "Come on, baby brother, let's get you looked over by the trainer."

Jeff nodded, letting his brother lead him away.

He could count on Matt to make everything better when his world was dim.

"Love you, Matty" it was barely a whisper.

Matt let his hand caress up and down the dip of Jeff's spine, "Love you too, Jeffy."

**-xXxXxXx-**

JT took all their luggage for them, even when Jack insisted that it was fine and he could carry his own. But the moment Jack saw the house, he stopped protesting. He immediately started running around, examining every room with wide eyes, even going out in the backyard where there was a beach! Seriously, ocean met land right there in John Cena's backyard.

John crept up behind his lover, wrapping his hands around his waist and burying his face in the sweet-smelling skin of his neck, "Well, Jack?

"It's amazing" Jack sighed, melting into the touch "Can I stay here forever?"

John chuckled at the dreamy quality the blonde's voice had taken, "Is that what you want?"

Jack nodded, not caring how childish he sounded. John laced their hands, slipping a key into the younger man's hand and making him gasp.

"Then stay" John breathed against he shell of his ear, making him shudder "Whenever you want."

"You don't mean this" Jack turned to him, eyes wide for a whole different reason "You can't."

"I do."

"I fuckin' love you" Jack took the man's mouth in a kiss, voice breathless "You know that?"

John kissed back, hoping this would be the first of many tonight, "That works out for me, 'cause I love ya back."

"So romantic" Jack teased, then turned to look out at the ocean. He chewed his lip for a moment in thought, then whirled around to give the older man a searing. "Do something for me, Jay."

"Whatever you want."

Jack took his wrist, tugging insistently, "This is your beach, right?"

John nodded, confused.

Jack suddenly looked nervous, as if embarrassed to ask.

"Never mind" he mumbled, dropping the man's wrist.

"What is it, Doll?" John tilted his boyfriend's chin up with his knuckles, peering into dark eyes "Tell me."

Jack looked up at him from under gold-spun lashes, the innocence there going straight to Cena's cock, "…make love to me on the beach?"

John was thrown off by the request. Some of his steamiest fantasies revolved around this beach, and lately all he could think of was his blonde spread out on the white sand. During the day, at twilight, at midnight…it invaded his dreams! To be asked, pleaded even, to fulfill his own sexual fantasy was turning him on so fast the blood-rush made him dizzy.

Jack averted his eyes, cheeks coloring, "That was a really gay thing to say, wasn't it? 'M sorry, that was so girly."

"No, baby" John assured him, taking a handful of that soft flaxen hair and giving it a gentle tug "It sounds hot, and it sounds very do-able. Race ya."

Jack gaped as his lover ran past him, shedding his clothes as he went. His eyes drank in every inch and curve of muscle and hot skin as it was revealed, John hitting the water full on.

Jack shook off the shock, reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

**-xXxXxXx-**

_Saturday_

Jack woke up slowly, moaning at the instant wave of comfort that flowed over him. It had been forever since he'd slept in a real bed! He moaned louder this time, stretching out on the soft mattress and taking up every bit of space he could. He slowly became aware of everything, recalling that he was in Florida and there was a blanket around his waist. Oh, that's right…John liked to keep it close to snowing in the house.

John's house…how cool did that sound? It made it even cooler that he had a key to this house, a welcome invite whenever he wanted. This place was going to be his sanctuary, for the man who owned it already was. John had accepted his request to make love on the beach, and it had been perfect. Sand got into a few sensitive places, but the ocean quickly washed it all away.

To kiss John in the ocean…it was breathtaking, to use the most cliché of sayings. If he had been a woman, he would have balled and sobbed and cried over the tenderness of it. But he wasn't wired like that, and he had settled for complete contentment.

And how long had it been since he'd had steak right off the grill on a patio? Damn.

They had christened this bed at least twice last night, not stopping for anything other than to catch their breath. John had joked that they needed to burn off dinner somehow, and it had been a definite work-out that was beyond anything he could do at the gym.

Jack cracked his eyes open, the smell of pizza waking him. He lifted his head, wetting his lips, finding it close to 11pm. Hmm, too early, but he had to get up sometime. And pizza? The hell? What happened to bacon and eggs? Oh well, leave it to John to break the mold for good boyfriend's everywhere.

Jack turned over, giving a little sigh. His eyes fell on something shiny on the opposite pillow, on _John's_ pillow. He focused on it, trying to decide just what the hell it was.

It was a ring…a simple silver band that caught the light and reflected a spark of rainbow. God knew he loved shiny things, and he couldn't help but reach out and trace it with the end of his finger.

"Like it?"

The gruff voice woke up every nerve at once, scaring him so badly he sat straight up and turned his head toward the door. John was leaning against the frame, looking damned pleased with himself.

"Morning" Jack smiled, despite not knowing what was going on.

"Morning, Blondie" John walked over, brushing a kiss across the blonde's cheek "So…do you like it?"

"What?" Jack looked down at the ring "That?"

"Yeah, _that_" the older man suddenly looked unsure "You…uh, _don't_ like it?"

Jack's mind clicked it all together, "You mean it's for me?"

John gave an nervous chuckle, "Well, yeah, baby…who else would it be for?"

Jack couldn't believe it, but then his lover held out his own hand and showed the matching silver band already there.

"I thought…" Cena cleared his throat "Well, I don't know what I thought. Sorry, it's stupid."

John reached to take the ring back.

"No!" Jack snapped, picking up the ring and slipping it on his right ring finger "It's mine, damn it, you're not taking it back!"

John chewed the inside of his cheek, eyes averted.

"You're a sweet man" Jack murmured, getting up on his knees so he could steal a brief kiss "And I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Should be the other way around, baby" John replied lowly, carding his fingers through flaxen tresses "Ya know I love you, and I thought…maybe there could be something solid to show it?"

"A promise ring" Jack rolled the words around in his mouth, a knowing grin breaking out on his face "You just wanted a claim to me in public, didn't you?"

"Well, they're always staring at ya" John muttered, a little accent slipping with his admittance.

Jack wrapped his arms around the thick neck, nibbling at the man's jaw, "They're only reason they're staring at me, John, is because _I'm_ with _you_."

Cena leant into the touch, "I got pizza."

"A man after my heart as well as my ass" Jack teased, getting out of bed and striding past his boyfriend "I like that."

**-WwE-**

Jack had a hand over his eyes, the other was being pulled on by his lover as he was led through the house. They went through a door, and the blonde felt sun on his skin.

"What's outside?"

"It's a surprise" John scolded him "If you look, you'll ruin it."

Jack rolled his eyes behind his hand, "I'm not looking, ok?"

"Good."

Jack's brow creased as they went through another doorway, the sun disappearing. The air was cooler here, shade casting over him. Was it that building beside the house?

"Ok" John let him go, holding his shoulders to adjust him "And…check it out."

As soon as Jack dropped his hand, he gaped at the sight.

Beautiful…rows of muscle cars, all shined and in different colors and varieties. Some of them he'd never seen before. The blonde just took it all in, the building a cross between a showcase and a workshop. There was a long bench and a wide selection of tools on one side, but the area around the cars clean and free of anything that would hinder the sight of them.

"God, they're amazing" Jack took a hesitant step forward, then looked back at his lover "Can I…can I touch them?"

"Well _yeah_, you can touch them" John replied with a snort of amusement, strolling past the younger man to show him his favorite "This is my baby over here. Cherry red, thick build. You could hit a redwood with this thing and it wouldn't leave a dent."

Jack watched in awe as his lover ran his palm down the smooth finish, love in his eyes.

John's motioned him over, "Come check it out, babe…I'd love to see you in this."

Jack walked over, eyes locked on the glazed surface. It was a handsome car, every curve and speck of it of perfection. He peeked inside, noting with awe the leather interior.

John caught him around the waist, pressing up behind him. It surprised him so bad he had to brace himself with both palms against the car, eyes going wide as hot breath washed over the back of his neck.

"Uh…John?"

"You know what else I'd love?" John husky voice sent chills up his spine, calloused palms slipping up his sides beneath his shirt "You spread out over my baby."

Jack's cheeks flushed, his cock stirring as the images played through his head. His back against the cheery red surface, John above him…the crimson reflection in his eyes, pounding into him.

"Hell yeah" Jack ground back into his lover wantonly, giving a little moan when he felt the hardness there "You wanna fuck me on this car?"

John chuckled devilishly, "No, baby."

The blonde's brow creased, "No?"

"No, doll" John latched his teeth to the nape of his neck, making Jack's back arch on pure instinct "I wanna fuck you on _all _these cars."

Jack's breath hitched, "Well then, we better get started, huh?"

John flipped him around, two sets of burning eyes meeting, "I'd hoped you'd say that."

**-WwE-**

Cody was lounging in the hammock strung up in Ted's backyard, the thick leaves of the palm tree filtering out the worst of the sunlight. It was hot, but he was used to it. He had cut down an old pair of jeans, slicing off the material mid-thigh to expose most of his leg to the cooling breeze. Shades covered his eyes, a tattered wife-beater covering his chest.

He felt a little sticky, but he was very content in his vacation.

Randy and Ted were spread out across the yard, talking lowly about something as they sunbathed.

Ha, _sunbathed_. That sounded so girly right there. Could Cody help it if he was born with tan skin? They were just jealous, cause he didn't have to lay out in faux-wrestling shorts to tan all sides. Neither man liked to have those make-up people so close to them, and being guys they had no f-ing clue how to do it themselves.

Hence the sunbathing.

Cody was currently surfing online, checking for anything he wanted to buy. His laptop was perched on his stomach, humming softly as lazily moved his finger over the track-pad.

//Cool, I haven't got this yet// Cody grinned as he clicked on the item //I wonder how much it would turn Randy if I showed up in the doorway wearing nothing but an RKO necklace and a smile?//

Cody entered his password, noting with a pout that the order wouldn't come until they were back on the road. He brought up his schedule with a double-click, then entered the billing address of the hotel he would be at that day.

//Yep, he's gonna love it.//

_Ding._

Cody's phone-linked IM came up, alerting him that he had a new picture message on his phone. The brunette gave a soft whine, looking toward the house and knowing his phone was on the desk in Ted's guest bedroom. He sighed, but with a bit of clicking, he accessed his phone through the web.

_Ding_.

**J-Swag11**: _Don't u wish ur boyfriend was hot like me?_

The picture came up next, it was Jack pointing the camera down at him…apparently standing in the ocean. He did look quite sexy, biting the side of his lip and his hair plastered to his forehead like it was.

Cody rolled his eyes, turning on his webcam and taking a pouty-lip pic of himself before sending it back with a typed out, '_You wish you had me'_ and sent it.

A picture came back almost immediately, making him gasp a little. It was of John, head cocked to the side in mild amusement and stretched out in the white sand of a beach. He was positively _glistening_, his drenched boxers not hiding much.

**J-Swag11**: _I'm good over here_

Cody turned his laptop to the side, clicking a picture with his webcam of Randy and Ted sunbathing.

**TriforceCodeman**: _Semi-naked Legacy beats out wet John Cena any day_

There was a pause, then a message of Jack with his hand over his mouth in a 'oh my' gesture.

**J-Swag11**: _Yeah, ok, u guys are hot. But you only beat a soaked, willing John Cena if Randy had a little less covering him_

Cody made a face.

**TriforceCodeman**: _Don't ogle my man  
_**J-Swag11**: _Then don't send pictures for me to ogle ;) He's very ogle-able_

Cod admitted defeat.

**TriforceCodeman**: _Ok, look on. Might as well, half the world does anyways  
_**J-Swag11**: _Randy's hot_ _*shrug*_ _u can't blame someone for looking. I used to get really jealous when girls would flirt with John and try to hang on him. But it's nothing_

Cody admitted that too.

**TriforceCodeman**: _We know who are men are coming home to_.  
**J-Swag11**: _Hellz yeah! Our men are ours! Woooo!_

Cody rolled his eyes at him, even though he couldn't be seen.

**TriforceCodeman**: _I'm looking forward to tonight.  
_**J-Swag11**: _Oh yeah, me too! I was just talking to the guys. Miz is getting on a plane right now, and Evan managed to pull himself off Jericho's cock long enough to get on a plane this morning. _

Cody clicked his tongue in disapproval.

**TriforceCodeman**: _Don't say that about Evan. From what I've seen, he loves that guy_.  
**J-Swag11**: _doesn't make him any less of a sex-kitten _

Cody winced,.

**TriforceCodeman**: _Thank you, I know have a very disturbing image of Evan with cat ears, a tail, and a little bell collar  
_**J-Swag11**: _Aw! __J Cute! Kitty!Evan, I want one!_

Cody burst out laughing, getting a mocking snort from Ted but choosing to ignore him.

**J-Swag11**: _John's been griping about "babysitting", but he's just proud we decided to actually have a designated driver. He told me…to tell you, to tell Randy…that he said he'd take care of you tonight_

"Randy!"

Randy lifted his head, "What?"

Cody grinned knowingly, "Cena said for you not to worry, he'd take care of me tonight."

Randy grumbled, "He better keep his damn hands to himself, or so help me God I'll break every finger he has."

Cody relayed the answer, there was a long pause which he filled with scanning Amazon again.

**J-Swag11**: _*diez* John nearly pissed himself he laughed so hard. Sorry, sweetheart, there will be no Cena/Rhodes action tonight. I asked John if we could switch, but he flat out refused  
_**TriforceCodeman**: _Like I'd let you close enough to Randy._

The reply was quick.

**J-Swag11**: _I've gotten closer to Orton then I ever want to again_

Cody sat up in the hammock so quickly he nearly dislodged himself, his laptop rocking dangerously.

"Randy!" the harsh bark made the older man sit up as well, brow drawn and confusion radiating from behind his shades. Ted raised a brow at this too, curious.

_Ding!_

**J-Swag11**: _Oh, wow dude…that sounded really dirty. I didn't mean like that and you know it *facepalm* I meant when he knocked me out, not anything icky_

Cody's righteous anger flickered out when he saw this, feeling suddenly sheepish.

"Cody?"

"Sorry, it's nothing" Cody all but buried himself in the hammock, cheeks hot.

**TriforceCodeman**: _I knew that  
_**J-Swag11**: _Dude, u totally thought I fucked ur boyfriend, didn't u? *grin*  
_**TriforceCodeman**: _no I didn't  
_**J-Swag11**: _Yes u did, cause u can't lie…not even via IM_

Cody ran his tongue over his teeth, sighing.

**TriforceCodeman**: _Maybe for a second  
_**J-Swag11**: _Silly Codeman, he loves you_ J

Cody glanced at his lover, admiring him the way he had when he was a teenager joining in the Orton craze that took over in the Evolution generation. At twenty, eager to get into the ring himself, he remembered jumping up and down on the couch when Randy became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion.

It was almost creepy, but he loved Randy Orton damn it.

**TriforceCodeman**: _I know he does *grin* I'm damn lucky, huh?  
_**J-Swag11**: _*strokes your ego*  
_**TriforceCodeman**: _*purr*_


	13. Chapter 12

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

John came out around eleven, picking up the youngest members of Legacy. Miz text Jack, telling them they were driving themselves to the club.

"John?" Jack questioned from the passenger seat, pouting "When you come get us, can you drive Mike and Evan too? They're driving there, but neither of them are planning on staying sober."

John sighed, "Fine.""You are so good to me and my friends" Jack leant over, placing a kiss on the older man's cheek "I owe you for this.""_Yes_" John nodded emphatically "Yes, you do."

"What's this place called?" Cody inquired.

"It's called _Interlude_, man, and it's fucking awesome!" Ted assured him excitedly, already feeling the buzz he was going to have here soon "It's like a techno club, except for almost everyone still has their clothes on. Really good music, hot people, lots of dancing and grinding…_fun_."

Jack grinned, "_Fun_-fun?"

Ted nodded back, waggling his eyebrows, "By the barrels full, Swagger."

"Awesome!"

**-WwE-**

With a group of recognizable and cute faces, they got into the club. They breezed through the doors only a minute after arriving, Evan and Cody snickering together about how easy it was when Mike and Jack got their pout on and John smiled at the female at the ropes.

They all dressed up a bit, clad in silk and (in Mike's case) leather. Miz even had his sparkly red fedora on.

The club had an apt name, because this looked like an interlude from reality into Wonderland. There were no other lights besides the colored strobe lights that flashed and illuminated the dance floor. There were a row of booths toward the very back, left of the bar, and they had the perfect view of the hot young bodies that shook their stuff. The dance floor itself was made up of colored lights, activated and coloring up when touched. But it was a dark color, giving shades of the devil from above and below.

The beat was thick, making their very ribs quiver.

It was amazing, grins curling their mouths at the sight of it all.

John claimed a booth for them immediately, and the Miz managed to snag a girl that was a waitress (he got smacked twice, but in his defense those women should wear a uniform.) They ordered a round of drinks to start them off, except John (who grudgingly a Pepsi, which led to much CM Punk teasing.) The single bulb above the booth was golden-red, giving them a sinful appearance.

It took them a while to get a rhythm going, but two hours later they were all pretty tipsy and alternating between drinking in the booth and dancing with each other and total strangers.

Ted turned down two girls, stating that he was crap at dancing. But once a pair of smoking hot gingers, apparently a girl and her brother, asked him to join them…well, Ted couldn't turn them down. Evan and Cody both found out that they had some of the same moves, and worked it out on the flashing floor. There was a bit of trolling, social interaction, and flirting with the other patrons in the club…but they decided quickly they weren't going to hook up with anyone in this crazy-ass crowd.

Miz sweet-talked Cody into one and only one dance, the brunette finding out quickly the other got kind of handsy. Mike got a sharp pinch and the point, stating that he couldn't help himself.

Instead, Jack went out there and showed Mike the real way to _dance with a lady of breeding and taste_, while avoiding getting slapped by the younger man. The tag-team partners went out there and danced, Jack leading Cody along and keeping his hands above the waist.

Cody was really getting into it when the blonde leant down and whispered in his ear, "_See, Codes? I've got your back._"

And Cody knew, even through the glaze of alcohol, that Jack wasn't lying.

What they didn't know was that Ted and John were braying like donkeys, for the million-dollar brat was recording their little dance session and sending it to Randy.

They downed drinks like water, not caring how it went to their heads.

Jack and Ted got into a Blowjob challenge, setting up five of the sharp drinks and putting them in a row. They put their hands behind their backs and John counted to three, the blondes diving in at once and attempting to down the drinks using only their mouths.

Jack won, getting a dance from the million-dollar brat and showing him just how he moved. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all, even though Ted informed them he usually leaned toward the softer sex. They had tag-teamed once together, long ago way back in their pre-WWE amateur days (one of the only times he'd ever tag-teamed), and the rhythm they once had was easily picked up. It was just a dance between friends, and that's what they kind of became between the drinking challenges and the stupid stories about stuff they'd seen people do backstage.

Oh God, did they all have stories! Growing up in the 'bizz', Ted and Cody had some juicy insider stuff to share. Jack and Evan revealed some of their shenanigans on _ECW_, and Miz added some of the crazy groupies tales from his 'Chick Magnet' time, before he admitted his feelings for John.

Of course, they all damn-near pissed themselves when John let slip some embarrassing stories about Hunter and his dreaded _The Morning After_ affect with his drinking.

"No way!?" Evan was nearly drowning in his Screwdriver, but he couldn't help it.

"True story, or strike me down" John swore, holding up the boy scout sign "He woke up, and there were more than a hundred thongs hanging on the ceiling fan. All different colors, and some of them pretty big."

Jack was about to counter with a story about how one time he walked in The Undertaker and CM Punk, but froze when his ears caught the song playing through the speakers. It was a faster version, a heavier version, as most club mix's were…but it was still that song.

_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling_

The Miz heard it too, but it took him a moment to recognize it. He had his lips wrapped around the straw of his berry-flavored drink, not really paying attention.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

Miz looked up at Jack threw the dark curtain of his lashes, lips still curled around the red straw. He smiled against it, a devious glint in those clear eyes. Jack grinned back, tracing the rim of his drink.

"Jackie" the Miz drawled teasingly, getting a chuckle from the other "They're playing our song."

"Hmmm…so?" Jack fiddled with his drink, a nonchalance he didn't feel on his face "It doesn't mean anything. It's just a little number done by Russian lesbians."

"_Buuuuuut_" Miz drew the word out, leaving his seat and coming around to the other side and taking the other's hand "It's _our_ song."

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

"Fine, fine" Jack threw up his free hand in defeat, giving his lover a pleading look "Can I go play, John?"

"You didn't ask me before" John made a shooing gesture "You're not getting _my_ ass out there, so go have some fun."

"Jackie, he said yes, let's _go_" the Miz was all but whining, tugging harder on his friend's wrist and giving him a wicked look "For old times sake?"

_Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love_

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed, but his smile was giving away his delight, "Alright, Mizzy, let's go."

The Miz grinned widely, flashing pearly teeth, "You love me, Jackass, you know it."

Jack laughed, letting himself be pulled to his feet and out of the booth, "I'm coming! God, I'm not that exciting!"

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door_

John watched them go with a fond laugh, the two of the disappearing into the crowd together. Ted was gone was well, and Evan left soon after whining that he had to piss _really _bad. As soon as he got up, Cody snickered that he was probably going to call Chris.

"Wouldn't put it past the kid" John drained the last of his third soft drink, noting to himself that he'd need to piss soon if he kept it up. And who knew what these boys would get up to by their selves? Right now, Cody was nursing off his glass of Whatever-The-Fuck-He-Ordered like it was his last ounces of alcohol ever.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor_

Jack and Miz came back into view, the occasional person weaving around them. But they commanded attention to those around them, dozens of hungry eyes raking over them and hands even bold enough to reach out and touch. But in that moment, the two blondes had no eyes for anyone but each other. They danced close and hard, not giving an inch of air between them. Hands roamed shamelessly, cheeks brushing, hips grinding.

_Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores_

John wrote it up to boys being boys until Cody started giggling uncontrollably.

"God, they're hot together" Cody stole Mike's straw, putting it in his own drink and sipping "Dontcha think, Cena?"

"Uh, no."

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

John narrowed his eyes, watching Miz's hands roam up his lover's back…over his neck, arms wrapping around him firmly as he leaned up to whisper in his ear. Jack smiled and laughed about something, then leant in and whispered to the other just as intimately. Mike roared with laughter, spinning them around and brushing their cheeks in an odd gesture of affection.

_Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness_

"You know, John, I was told not to tell" the poor kid was slurring, Cody sure as hell was sloshed by now "But seeing…them like _that_, I think…I think it should be told, man."

Cody gave a weird hiccup, putting his hand to his mouth.

"Tell me what?" John inquired, he couldn't tear his eyes from the two on the dance floor.

Cody lulled his head from side to side, pupils blown from intoxication, "That Miz and Jack have fucked."

John's fingers twitched and tightened on his glass, "What?"

"Yeah, Jack told me himself" Cody nodded, agreeing with himself "He said…he said they went out partying, one thing led to another…and…and then they ended up in bed. I think it happens all the time, but h-he'd never admit it, ya know?"

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

John's blazing eyes locked on the two men on the dance floor. Their mouths were dangerously close, smiling, faces flushed. There was a moment when their mouths met, but it could've been seconds.

John's finger twitched again, gripping hard on the cup. There was a pause, then the glass gave way beneath his strength. It shattered, bits and pieces scattering over the table. Cody gave a frightened little yelp, but the older man swiped away the evidence before Evan returned.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

The ravenette smiled at Cody, offering his hand, "Come dance with me, Codes."

Cody nodded, giving a frightened look toward Cena before he stood and left with him.

John swiped one of the leftover shots off the table, downing it to try and ease the flame in his chest. The thought of his Jack with that little shit was infuriating, to say the least. Cody wouldn't just make something like that up, even with the alcohol.

How many times had they fucked? When? Surely not these past months while he'd been with him? Had they been in love? Or was it just a hooking-up thing?

_You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics_

Seeing them together now on the dance floor, so comfortable with each other, so right in each other's arms…it made him sick to his stomach. He should got out there, stake his claim, but he couldn't bring himself to get to his feet. This wasn't a chick-flick, nothing good was going to come out of him going over there and throwing Jack over his shoulder like a caveman wouldn't solve anything.

For some reason, all his rage went to Mike. That little punkass went around thinking he was the shit, claiming his perfection on TV every chance he got. And the little bitch was with Morrison! What the fuck was he doing shaking his ass for Jack? God, he knew he hated that kid for a reason.

_Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
Show me love, Show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

Miz chose that moment to turn around, wrapping one arm around Jack's neck and grinding back into him. The younger man didn't do a thing to stop him, wrapping his own arm around Mike's waist.

John stole another shot, letting it burn down his throat.

**-WwE-**

The night had to come to an end eventually, at least their little party did. They called it quits around three in the morning, Evan and Miz way to drunk to even talk at this point. Somehow they managed to stumble out of the club, and thanks to John and his sharp whistling they were herded into the car.

Miz collapsed into the passenger seat, fedora cock-eyed and already half-asleep. Evan curled up against the door in the back seat, trying to make himself as small as possible while he waited for the world to unblur.

But Ted, Cody, and Jack? They were still feeling the buzz, the high, and they were loud and laughing the whole way back to Ted's house (which was the nearest, and John decided to drop them all off there to sleep and recharge.) John was glad he'd brought his own car, he only got to drive his gas-guzzling Hummer two or three times a year and it was the only thing he owned that would fit all of them.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to bring one of his precious muscle cars out into the public where anyone could scratch it.

"But I don't wanna go 'ta bed yet!" Cody whined childishly.

"Dude, when we get home, we should watch a movie" Ted offered "I've got these movie channels…there's basically anything you could want. I just gotta order it, and it comes on."

"Sweet" Jack was almost giggling "We should get beer and popcorn."

Priceless thought about this for a moment, then nodded enthusiastically.

Jack took a moment to consider the options, "What are we….what are we gonna watch?"

Ted puckered up his lips, hazy mind trying to come up with an answer. He put a finger to his mouth, looking up at the ceiling of the car thoughtfully.

"Oh!" Ted exclaimed, pointing upward to show he had an idea "We can have _SAW_ marathon, I've got all the movies."

Cody shook his head, pulling a face, "This drunk? We'll end up out in the front yard running around screaming that Jigsaw's going to come snatch us in the middle of the night."

"Probably without pants" Jack added, making a face as well "Somehow I always end up pantsless."

The other two laughed at this, missing the way John's jaw clenched and the car sped up.

"Dude, you gotta keep your pants on tonight" Ted glared "I don't need that on my resume. _DiBiase Wakes Up Next to Pantsless Jack Swagger, Screaming Insues_…yeah, none of that."

Cody started bouncing, "I know! Let's watch that _Repo_ movie! The one you mentioned, Jack!"

Jack agreed instantly, "Hell yeah!"

Ted's furrowed his brow in confusion, "Uh…_Repo_?"

"_Repo! The Genetic Opera_" Jack began breathlessly, ready to explain it "It's this underground cult of amazing-ness. It's basically set not too far in the future, there's this organ failure outbreak, and then this company rises that lets you finance organs. If you don't pay in 90 days, the Repo Man comes and rips the organ from your body."

Ted blinked dully, "I'm drunk, dude, I need a summary."

Jack started ticking off the reasons on his fingers, "Gore, futuristic setting, blood, Paris Hilton, singing, Goths, death, and questionable sexual activity of hot nurses."

"Woo!" Ted threw up his fist "I'm in!"

John pulled up to the curb in front of DiBiase's house, killing the engine, "Orton said he wasn't gonna come back until tomorrow morning, and I have to keep you alive that long. You gonna be ok?"

"We'll be fine" Cody waved him off, opening up the door before hooking his arm in Evan's "Come on, Evvy, let's put you to bed."

Evan agreed, he let himself be taken out of the car by Cody and Ted and led up to the house.

"Are _you_ gonna be ok, Jack?" John inquired, pointedly not looking or mentioning the blonde in the passenger seat "You'll go to bed tonight, won't you?"

"We'll be fine, Jay" Jack relpied, smiling as he leaned over the seat and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for tonight, it means a lot."

"Yeah" John flinched at the contact, keeping his eyes on the road "I'll be by around noon to pick you up."

"Thanks" Jack got out of the car, coming around the front and pulling open his friend's door "Come on, Miz, time to get inside."

"Mmmm" Mike wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, eyes still closed "_Jackie_."

"_Mizzy_" Jack replied in the same whiny tone "Get to your feet, now."

Mike let his friend take his weight, standing up.

"See you tomorrow, love" Jack laughed, taking Miz with him up the sidewalk.

John scowled, bringing the engine back to life and roaring off.

**-WwE-**

They dumped Evan and Miz in the guest room _not _being used by Cody and Randy, both passing out the instant their backs hit the mattress. Jack was kind to his boys, feeling like a father as he took off their shoes and belts to let their sleep be a bit more comfortable. He drew the line at clothes, he left Mike with his fedora over his face and Evan with a pillow to snuggle up with.

Ted ordered up the movie on his TV as The All-American Duo puttered around his kitchen, fixing popcorn for their munchies and getting a six pack of chilled beer and Dr. Pepper. They were all starving and had no idea why. Ted also pushed the coffee table out of the way, leaving lots of empty carpet space between the TV and the couch. He stumbled a bit, but he laid out a couple sleeping bags and a dozen pillows in a make-shift bed.

They settled down on the couch, laughing loudly as the start of the movie played. They talked about who knows what, munching down on the popcorn and chasing it with soda and beer. The beer kept their buzz at a low boil, also keeping the mood light. The movie played in the background, getting their attention on the important scenes but otherwise it was a flow of words.

"God, he's sexy" Cody almost drooled the next time Grave Robber came on the screen "I don't usually go for the Goth thing, but that's hot right there."

"I'd tap it" Ted stated off-handedly "But after I get that Shilo chick."

"Dude, Alexa Vega?" Cody shook his head, scoffing in disgust "She's a _baby_, Teddy!"

"Actually" Jack stated intelligently "She's in her twenties."

"Oh" Cody puckered his lips "Ok, then I'm there with ya."

"Dude, I wanna be him!" Ted jumped a little, pointing at the screen.

"Luigi?" Jack made a face "Why?"

"He's kickass, he doesn't take crap from anyone" Ted raised his fist "I wanna shank somebody in the stomach when they don't get me coffee!"

Cody smacked his friend playfully upside the head, "And you call _me_ a dork?"

It didn't take long until Ted was jumping up and down on the couch, "I saw it!"

"Saw what?" the other two chimed.

"Side-boob, my friends" Ted paused the movie, pointing "No bra."

Cody started giggling, "I wonder how much they paid her to do that?"

"That's…" Jack started laughing, then gagged "Ew! She _is_ a baby, we're now officially pervs."

Cody shook his head, "Nu-uh, I'm just twenty-four."

"Ok, I'll give you that" Jack turned to the other blonde "But us? We're pervs."

"Pervy-pervs and proud" Ted grinned, playing the movie again.

Before the movie was done, they were all passed out

* * *

**Free music download for "Show Me Love" by TATU is found on my profile**

**Also, if you haven't got my hint yet, go watch **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera!**_** It is so good if you're into the musical thing. If you've got about 15 bucks to burn, go to the nearest movie store or and buy it. It's worth it, just for the kick-ass music. Some scenes are kind of cheesy, I'll admit it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**Did you hate the Miz-Jack action? Loved it? I've got a little series for those two going on my profile, all the same verse but a bunch of one-shots. You like it, you check it out. It's nummy rare-pair**

* * *

Randy arrived around ten the next morning, using his key to get into the house. He took off his shades, putting them on the counter in the kitchen. He piled his wallet and keys beside them, wondering if his boys had fun last night. He made a face, remembering when he got the text from Cena. It was curt (as it should be) and said only that everyone was dropped off safely here.

Ugh…five _kids_ piled in one house?

Randy had truly expected the place to be on fire.

"Boys? You up?" Randy called, keeping his voice low as he made his way to the living room. He got at the threshold when he broke a smile, he couldn't help it. They just…all three of them were…they were all on the floor, in a mass of sleeping bags and pillows. The three of them were shoeless and sockless, still in their clothes from last night. Empty pop cans and beer bottles were strewn about as well as two bowls of popcorn kernels.

Ted was flat out on his back, snoring loudly with his hands tucked behind his head. Cody was laying perpendicular to him, his head rested on DiBiase's stomach. He had a blanket strewn across his waist, lips parted to allow softer breaths and eyelashes fluttering. Randy let his eyes linger on his boy, glad that he was safe here in what had become The Legacy's hideaway.

Of course, laying beside Ted was Jack Swagger. The poor blonde…he was flat on his stomach, quietly passed out but drooling on the sleeping bag. He was still in his button-up, but his jeans were draped over the couch…leaving him in shiny black boxers that had _Forever The Sickest Kids_ scrawled across them. His hair was a mess, he looked dead to be honest.

Randy took pity on Swagger, knowing for a fact Cena would be by to pick him up soon. He knelt down next to the blonde, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Swagger" Randy tried to keep his shake gentle, not wanting to jostle the man too much "Swagger?"

"Mmm" Jack awoke slowly, smacking his lips and realizing he was drooling. Even still mostly asleep, he sat up on his elbow and wiped his mouth in disgust. "Ew."

"It's time to get up" Randy stated firmly, showing he wasn't gong to let him go back to sleep.

Jack flipped over on his back, looking at the older man dully. As he started to focus, realizing just what was going on, his eyes got wide in shock.

"Shit" Jack sat up, looking around "Is Cody ok?"

Randy glanced at his sleeping lover, brow creased, "He's fine. Why wouldn't he be?"

Jack blinked up at the older man in an innocent way, "Because it's my job to take care of him…when you're not around."

Randy looked right back at the man, something warm unfurling in his chest. Jack sounded so sincere, so genuinely worried, that he couldn't help but not hate him in that moment. Maybe he had been wrong all this time, maybe Jack wasn't Cena's pawn to get to him through Cody. Sometimes he got a little paranoid from being in the business so long, sometimes he forgot there were actually people who wanted to be friends with nice guys like Cody. His father had always drilled into his head never to trust anyone but family, and even then to ask questions twice.

"Did I do ok?" Jack rasped, throat still raw from the alcohol.

"You did fine" Randy replied "You have any clean clothes?"

"No" Jack looked down at himself, groaning when he saw his bare legs "Aw man…I always end up pants-less…did I mention I can't hold my liquor?"

"I should have known" Randy sighed "Stay here for a second."

Randy stood up straight, flexing his neck. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he couldn't leave the poor boy just lying there. Randy went around the house, grabbing the bottle of aspirin and a spare change of clothes from Ted's dresser.

"Come on" Randy took a hold of the blonde's arm, pulling him to his feet. He handed them the folded up clothes and two of the aspirin, making sure he had a hold of both before leading him to the bathroom.

"Swallow these, take a shower, and try not to make any loud noises" Randy's voice was a low rumble, managing not to agitate the man's hangover "John will be here soon to pick you up."

Jack padded toward the bathroom on command, head hung low, "…thanks, Randy…"

Randy wasn't even sure what he heard until the door closed between them, shaking him out of his thoughts. That was the first time Jack had ever called him by his first name, _ever_.

Now for Evan and Miz? They got a knock on the door.

"Bourne, Miz, get up" Orton barked "If you're not up when Cena comes, your asses are stuck in Florida."

There was a shuffling and a groaned _Yeah, Orton, we're coming_ from Miz.

Randy left them to their own devices, walking into the living room again.

"Boys?" Randy knelt down on the sleeping bagged floor, reaching out and placing the flat of his palm on his lover's stomach "You're gonna be sore as hell if you don't get into bed."

Ted's eyes scrunched up, nose crinkling, "What time is it?"

"About ten."

"God" Ted groaned, refusing to open his eyes "Get off me, Codes, you're squishin' my lungs."

"Randy?" Cody murmured, eyes fluttering open. He smiled when he saw him, shadowing the hand on his stomach. "Hey."

"Hey there, baby, did you have fun?" Randy kept his voice hushed, bringing his boy up into a sitting position. Cody clutched at his head, giving a soft whimper.

"Fun" Cody repeated, letting his lover bring him to his feet "Ugh, hungover."

"You want a shower before you change and sleep?"

Cody nodded, the older man pointed him to the back of the house. Cody padded toward the second bathroom, a hot shower fresh in his mind.

"How 'bout you, Ted?" Randy offered his hand, helping the blonde to his feet.

"Nah, I just need a change of clothes and some aspirin" Ted stated, and the medicine bottle was slipped into his hand "Thanks, man…see you later."

"Get some rest" Randy patted the younger man's shoulder gently, sending him on his way.

Randy sighed, rubbing the base of his neck. He hated playing mother to anyone but his boys, but that's how it was sometimes. He would never admit it, but as long as Cody doted on Jack the way he did, Randy would just have to accept the blonde's presence in his life.

Randy went into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee. He set out three mugs, putting them in a line down the island in the middle of the tiled floor. Minutes ticked by, almost a half hour. But no sooner did he pour the coffee did Evan and Miz come stumbling out of the bedroom, dressed in rumpled club clothes. Mike's fedora was pulled lower over his eyes, and poor Evan was squinting from the sunlight that flittered in through the windows.

Jack came out of the bathroom, clothes on but hair still dripping.

The three of them took their places at the island, gratefully sipping at the hot coffee.

"You're the best, Randy" Jack sighed, nearly drowning in the bitter caffeine.

"I know" Randy snagged three pairs of shades from the counter, passing them out to the three hungover men "Did you guys have fun?"

Evan grunted, "_Fun_."

"That's not the first time I got that response" Randy poured his own cup of coffee.

Cody came into the kitchen, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. He had found some clothes in the guest bathroom, baby-blue sleeping pants hanging on his hips and a darker blue t-shirt covering his chest. Randy snagged the Tylenol off the counter, shaking out two. Cody went right up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his chest.

"Hey, baby, feel better?" Randy wrapped his palm around the back of his lover's neck, cradling him.

"Mmmmm" Cody hummed, sighing in content "Missed you."

Miz rolled his eyes fondly, "You're gonna make me barf."

"Bite me" Cody muttered, his lover pulling him away by the hold in his hair. He kept his eyes clenched shut against the sunlight, opening his mouth obediently when a finger tapped at his lips. Tylenol was placed on his tongue, and he swallowed it down with a mouthful of coffee.

Randy shooed him off, "Go to bed, I'll come in when the others leave."

"Bye guys" Cody muttered, dragging his feet toward their bedroom.

"Buy Codes" came the rough reply from the three of them.

"Swagger" Randy began "You wanna tell me why I got a rather provocative video of you and my boy?"

"_Provocative_" Miz chuckled into the rim of his cup "That's nice."

"What can I say?" Jack's voice was kind of raspy "I'm very grope-able."

Jack tried to flash a flirty grin, but all he could do was hiss and put two fingers to his temple. When a knock sounded on the door, all three dropped their heads and groaned.

John just opened up the door, clearing his throat loudly, "Alright, boys, you've imposed on Legacy long enough. Everyone in the car."

The three men drained the rest of their coffee, then trudged out of the house single-file.

Orton quirked a brow at the man, his appearance cold, "Did everything go well last night?"

John scowled, eyes shielded by his own shades, "Fine."

And then he was gone.

"God, I hate that man" Randy nearly threw his cup into the sink, taking pleasure in the way the heavy-duty material clanged.

Swagger he could tolerate, Cena…not so much.

**-xXxXxXx-**

John dropped Evan and Miz were dropped off at the airport, they hadn't brought anything with them.

Jack sat low in the passenger seat, in a daze as his lover took him back to the house. John didn't say a word, he kept his fists clenched around the wheel and his eyes on the road.

"It's weird" Jack drawled "Randy took care of my this morning, got me stuff for my head and into the shower. Maybe I've been wrong about him…"

"He slammed you into a mirror, Jack" John growled "He's the reason you have scars in the back of your head."

"Yeah, but…worse has happened to me by accident…" the blonde admitted "Maybe he's not so bad."

"Whatever" John spat, still bitter about last night "Do you talk to Rhodes about personal stuff?"

Jack's brow creased, he rolled his head toward his boyfriend, "Like what?"

"Things like your childhood, past relationships, personal stuff" John made his words as off-handed as he could, not wanting to give it away.

"Yeah, actually" Jack replied "We talk about stuff like that a lot."

"You share…secrets?"

"Yeah" Jack repeated "Why?"

"No reason."

Jack let it go, not really giving it another thought.

**-WwE-**

"_Oh God, Mikey, yes!"_

_Jack was flat on his back on the silk-sheeted bed, Miz straddling his waist and impaling himself on his hard cock. He was blissed out, bucking up into him, gripping his hips._

"_Mmmm, yeah, you like that Jackie?" Miz purred, rocking his hips and hitting that spot inside him that ripped a scream from his throat "Right there, baby, oh yeah."_

_Jack flipped them over, throwing one of the older blonde's legs over his shoulder and plowing into him with a renewed fever. His eyes fluttered shut, sweet moans falling from his lips as the pleasure consumed him. He kept the pace hard, fast, Mike's blunt nails clawing into his tan skin._

"_So tight, so hot" Jack whimpered, dipping his head and feasting on the man's neck "Love you."_

"_Oh I know" Mike's eyes were blazing, a knowing smirk on his face "I know."_

"Shit!" John jerked, nearly dislodging himself from the couch. He looked around wildly, nearly choking on his own stunted breath. The TV was on, _Fist of the North Star_ was flickering on the screen. A half-empty beer was on the table, leaving a ring no doubt (but he was a dude, he didn't give a fuck.)

The dream…that dream had been so fuckin' _vivid_. He could still remember that little shit's grin, his Jack so close to him. God-fucking-damn-it!

"Hey Jay" arms wrapped around him from behind, a mouth brushing across his hair "Were you asleep?"

"Yeah, for a second" John cleared his throat "Didn't sleep well last night."

"Awe, did you miss me that bad?" Jack teased, sliding in behind his lover. He pressed between him and the couch, his hands going to knead at his lover's thick shoulders.

"Jack-"

"I'm sorry, but I love those guys" Jack apologized, nuzzling the older man's neck "I noticed that this is your comfort movie. Something on your mind, Jay?"

John couldn't be this close to Jack, not with those images in his head.

"I need another beer" John got up quickly, leaving his lover confused and alone on the couch.

"Jay?"

Jack looked after the other, lips curling in a pout. When John did return, he sat himself on the plush chair away from the couch. Hurt flashed through cornflower eyes, but he took a hint when it was presented to him. He curled up against the side of the couch, listening as the man cracked open his beer.

John kept his eyes on the movie, not saying a word.

Minutes went by.

Jack couldn't take the silence, he got up and left the room, "I'll be on the beach."

John scrubbed a hand over his eyes, //I can't do this.//

**-xXxXxXx-**

They got back to _RAW_ safely enough, Legacy recharged and ready while Jack arrived disheartened and John came back with a chip on his shoulder. The plane ride had been long this time around. When Cody tried to talk to Jack via cellphone or face-to-face, Jack had just replied that he was tired and didn't feel much like talking.

Cody had whispered to his lover, "Something happened."

Randy had just sighed, "It's none of our business."

It would quickly become their business.

**-WwE-**

They got back late Sunday night.

John got to the check-in desk first, his lover lingering by the rental car to get the bellboy to load his luggage into a trolley. He got a room, a keycard, and started to walk away.

Jack met up with him halfway to the stairs, giving him the sweetest smile, "What room number did we get, Jay? Are we all the way up on the third floor? 'Cause I'm way too fat to climb up all those stairs."

"Jack…" John turned to face his boyfriend completely, heartstrings tugging when he saw that completely trusting look on his face "I got a single."

Jack's brain stuttered to a halt, "Uh…excuse me?"

"I think it's best if we stay in different rooms tonight" John stated, heart breaking now as devastation swept over his lover "Maybe for a while. Just a little space, ya know?"

John started to walk away, hoping he could get away before Jack really had time to respond. He hadn't made it up four stairs before his wrist was seized, turning to find Jack staring up at him from the base step and pleading him with his teary eyes.

"Why?" Jack's voice cracked, clearly upset "Are you mad at me? Did I…did I do something wrong?"

"Let go of my wrist, Jack" John commanded, tugging at his grip pointedly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry" Jack gushed, so frightened that'd he'd seriously upset his lover "Whatever I did or said, I didn't mean it."

"Just ask Miz."

John took back his wrist, ascending the stairs without a look back. He couldn't let himself see the tears he knew were in those gorgeous cornflower eyes, it would break him. But John also knew he couldn't stay with Jack tonight, not with these doubts and these images. What if Jack _was_ cheating on him? It was unlikely, but it could happen. Jack was a young man, and he had a lot of attractive friends.

God, he couldn't really be with Jack again until he knew the exact picture all these mismatched puzzle pieces made.

Jack felt like a fuckin' fool standing there. He wanted to call out for John, but his throat had swollen up. He couldn't cry either, fuck no. He had no idea why John was being so cold, but he had a horrible feeling he would find out soon enough.

Jack needed a room, but he didn't want to be alone.

**-WwE-**

Jack raised his fist, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. There was a long pause, then shuffling from the other side and the muffled noises of a TV.

Ted opened the door, surprise taking over his face when he saw the older man there, "Jack?"

"Hey, man" Jack attempted to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes "Did you get a double?""I always do, just in case Cody and Randy fight" Ted gave an amused snort "Which they never do."

"Is the, uh…" Jack cleared his throat, trying to keep the quiver from his voice "Is the offer open to all your friends?"

"What's wrong, man?" Ted looked him over, wincing at the tears building in cornflower eyes and the pain etched into his face "You look…"

"J-John kicked me out" Jack stated, still trying to smile it off even as he sniffled.

"What?" Ted looked offended "Why would he do something like that?"

"I dunno, he wouldn't give me a reason" Jack shrugged "He muttered something about asking Miz, but I don't know what he means."

Jack shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts, "Can I stay with you? I don't…"

The blonde looked down at the floor, "I don't have that many friends to bunk with."

Fuck, how was he supposed to say no to that face?

"Yeah, get in here" Ted gestured him inside.

"Thanks" Jack grabbed his some of his stuff, his friend helped him with the rest. He sat it all against the wall, trying to take up the least amount of space as possible. He plopped down on the bed in his clothes, tired beyond. The jetlag and the heartache had sapped all his strength.

Jack curled up on his side, "Thanks, Ted."

"No problem, man" Ted went back to watching the football game on TV, keeping half an eye on the blonde.

Jack fell into an uneasy sleep, fingers still fiddling with the silver band on his ring finger.

About an hour later, the door clicked before opening up to reveal the rest of Legacy. Ted jumped up, putting a finger to his lips before ushering his friends out the door. He shut it carefully behind them, they went back to the other room.

"What's Swagger doing in your room?" Randy inquired, raising a brow.

"Sleeping" Ted replied simply, shrugging.

"Teddy" Cody gave him that look.

"Cena kicked him out" Ted admitted "But he said he wouldn't give him a reason why. All I know is that he needed a place to stay."

"That _bastard_" Cody spat, outraged "Jack didn't do anything wrong!"

Randy looked closer at his other boy, "Ted, what else is it?"

Ted wet his lips, peering at his best friend, "Did Jack and Miz used to ever have a…a thing?"

Cody narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Well, the way they were actin' at the club and all, anyone would think so" Ted stated "I mean, they're always flirtin' and stuff. And Jack said John muttered about asking Miz the reason he wanted to get a single. Did, uh…I mean, I dunno."

"Well, they slept together once" Cody rolled his eyes at the surprised looks he got "_Once_. It was a drunken one night thing and they barely even remember it. This can't leave The Legacy, I'm serious…Jack trusted me with this."

"Ok" Randy ran a hand over his eyes, wondering when they were transported back into the _he said, she said_ of high school "We'll find out sooner or later. If I know that asshole, he'll want to make a scene on the show tomorrow. I guess we'll just have to wait it out."

Cody scrunched up his nose, "I don't like the waiting game."

"I know, Baby-boy" Ted teased, reaching out and ruffling his dark hair "But it's the only choice here."

Randy looked over the million-dollar brat, "I'm proud of you, Ted."

The blonde flushed, "Uh, why?"

"Swagger's kind of like one of ours now, being so close to Cody" Randy nodding his head at his lover "And if Cena's decided he's going to be a bastard, I suppose The Legacy will just have to step in and make sure he's ok."

Cody busted into a grin, "You like him."

Vivid blue eyes narrowed at him, "Shut up."

"You _like_ Jack" Cody laughed, going over and poking the man in the shoulder "Admit it."

"Quit it, Cody" Randy commanded, but he found his shoes intensely interesting.

"Admit it!" Cody poked harder "He's grown on you, hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Randy stood, swatting the younger man's hand away "I'm hungry, I'll see you guys in a bit."

As soon as Randy left the room, Ted and Cody gave each other sly looks.

"Randy loves Jack! Randy loves Jack!"

They both heard the growl through the door.


	15. Chapter 14

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

_August 3__rd__ Live RAW_

The first thing the next morning, Morrison swept Jack off for training. He scolded the blonde all the way out the door for disappearing for a whole weekend, but inquired about his trip all the way to the arena (they were going to try training in the actual ring.) Jack left out the fact that John would barely look at him, so it was a pleasant trip.

With Jack out of the way, John hunted down The Miz. He prowled the hotel, checking the gym, dining room, and pool but finding not a sign. Only after threatening to bust Brian Kendrick's head in did he get a hint, apparently he had seen Miz up on the third floor looting the vending machine.

John stalked his way up there, growing angrier by the second as he thought of all the times Jack could have snuck away with Miz. It could've been anytime really, John let Jack hang out with his friends whenever he wanted and never questioned who he surrounded himself with. But now…all he could think of was his Jack pounding into Miz, or his lover flat on his back taking it up the ass from that self-centered, dumbass little bitch of a wrestler.

John found The Miz and Evan beating up the vending machines, sticking their arms up the slots to try and get free snacks.

"Mizanin!"

The Miz looked up at this, brow creased, "Uh, Cena, dude…I'm right here."

"You little shit" John charged, fear blooming in the younger man's eyes. John lunged, clamping his big hand around Mike's neck and picking him up. Evan shouted at him, but his plea fell on deaf ears. The blonde oomphed as his back smacked against the wall, gasp when Cena clamped down on his esophagus.

"John!" Evan tugged at the older man, but the other had strength on him "Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"This is about Jack…" John looked the younger blonde over "And _you_."

Then the ravenette grew angry, "After what you pulled with Jack last night, you have no fuckin' right to talk about him! You kicked him out! Cena, you-!"

"It's none of your business, Bourne" John gave the man a solid push, the momentum sending him backward to bounce off the adjacent wall.

"If you got a beef with me, then look at me" Miz hissed "You leave him out of this."

"Oh, believe me, Miz, it's all with you" John stepped up, glaring the blonde down as he held him against the wall "Stay away from Jack."

Miz gaped, "What?"

"I didn't appreciate that little show at the club. Actually, the way you wrapped yourself around Jack kinda pissed me off" John stated, noting the terror that flashed across the man's face "Keep your nasty, _filthy_ hands off my boy."

"H-He's my friend" Miz cursed the stutter in his voice, he tried to harden his tone "You don't own him, you can't keep me from hanging out with him. Better yet…you can't stop _him_ from wanting to hang out with _me_. What happened at the club, it was nothing. That song came on, and we were already pretty buzzed at that point…we had a few too many, that's all-"

"Oh I found out what happens when you have a few too many" John grit his teeth, rage going through him like a rolling boil "How long have you two been fucking?"

Mike shook his head, clawing at the man's wrist, "We're not, Cena, God damn! I can't breathe-"

"It's gonna get a whole lot harder if you don't start talking" the older man clamped down harder, forcing a breathless whimper from the other "How _long_ have two been fucking? How many times? And so help you _God_ if you've touched him while we've been together."

"One, let me go!" Miz threw the man's hand away, backing away quickly and glaring at him "Two, I'm not _fucking_ Jack! He's my best friend and I love 'im, but _damn_ Cena! I would never do that to him! I would _never_ fuck with his relationship! He loves you, but you're treating him like you own him or something!"

Miz drew himself up to his full height, raising his chin, "And three…I love Johnny, and only him. I wouldn't cheat on him, not even for Jack."

"A whore like you?" John replied nastily "I doubt that."

"You bastard" Miz went at him, but Evan managed to catch him around the waist "You son-of-a-bitch, I'll smash you skull in!"

"Mike, _please_" Evan begged, holding his friend back with all the strength he had "Quit it, you guys! It's great that you're fighting out of a mutual love for Jack, but you're still _fighting_!"

"Too much love, from what I hear" John scowled "How many times, Mizanin?"

"Never."

"Lying bitch" Cena spat "You have, and you know it. I can see it in your eyes! Don't lie to me!"

Miz flinched, "Ok, once…maybe twice…"

Evan let the man go, shock on his face, "Mike-?"

"I knew it" the older man huffed, shaking from his rage "I knew it."

John stormed away, screaming as he entered the elevator, "_I fuckin' knew it!_"

Miz let loose his own growl, "This isn't over, Evan. I'm not going to let that meat-headed son-of-a-bitch call me a whore and get away with it."

Evan circled around him, chewing his lip nervously, "Don't start something, Miz-"

"He already started it!" Mike barked, determination etched into his eyes "And I'm going to end it! I'm going to kick that bastard's ass!"

**-xXxXxXx-**

Jeremy Piven went out there with Dr. Chang (or whatever the fuck his real name is) went out there in the ring and shamelessly promoted their new movie. The Miz was a showboat, yeah, but there was only so much he could take. He was also all for getting Heat, turning the crowd on you and giving them the villain they so desperately wanted.

But Miz went out there, already pissed off but putting on his _I'm Awesome_ face.

"Jeremy Piven…are you having fun with your little pimp?"

And the banter ensued. Back and forth, giving the audience a show, and his ego taking a beating for it. He knew _The Real World_ had sucked, he _knew_ this. But being called 'Lame Miz' over and over, it made him grit his teeth and bite back. Then Dr. Chang thought it was funny to mock him.

"Would you shut up!?" Miz barked, loosing his composure "Shut your mouth while I'm talking!"

The Miz was in no mood to be messed with, he was already pissed.

"Luckily I'm not out here fro you" Miz stated to Piven, fire in his eyes "I. Want. John Cena."

The crowd cheered in approval.

"Last week, Cena got lucky" Miz declared, advancing on the actor "So I want…no, I _demand_ a rematch. And you're the guest host tonight. So I am ordering you…to make it happen. And if you don't, I won't hesitate to put you on your-"

_Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh!_

Mike had expected this, but the sound of that music always made his heart quicken a bit. But he forced his anger to stay, forced his humiliation into the light. He had swore to Jack that he wouldn't fight with John anymore, but that bastard accused him of being some easy-lay bitch…and he wasn't about to let him get away with it.

Cena came out giving that grin that told the blonde he was ready to fuck some shit up.

The Miz paced in the ring, not taking his eyes from the older man for fear he'd get attacked again.

And when John finally got in the ring? He dismissed Miz by holding up a finger and introducing himself to the two actors. Miz huffed at this, teeth grit as he realized he was getting dissed again on live TV.

"Settle down, guys, I gotta cut to the chase" John kept up a pleasant demeanor "This rematch, this can happen. Problem is…I had a match with him last week, it took me two minutes."

John looked at an invisible watch, "Now I got that kind of time, I can fit it into my schedule…but the WWE universe has already seen this. And they know that _I_ know that Miz…is really not that good."

Miz wet his lips, fingers twitching for a chance to show this guy up.

John was taking _way_ too much pleasure in making fun of The Miz.

//Good, let the bitch sweat.//

"On top of that, he's got a face for radio" John gestured "In fact…he's probably looking at us right now, isn't he?"

Piven put the mic to his mouth, "Indeed he is."

"Ugly!" Dr. Chang proclaimed.

John nodded, "It's…it's kinda pathetic, isn't it?"

Piven nodded, "You are correct."

"Well, this is what we're gonna do" John began "Tonight needs to be _special_. Your movie…_The Goods_, comes out August 14th. And the world will go and see Jeremy Piven play the most successful car salesman on the planet."

"Oh yeah!" Piven grinned.

"Well guess what hot-shot, it's game time!" John declared, point at the Miz "Because you just got stuck with a 1979 _rusted-out_ old Pinto!"

"Oh no!"

"You talking about me?" Miz growled, stepping up but getting a smoldering look from Cena that sent him back a few steps.

"Try taking _that_ out to a club on Saturday night and see how many chicks you bring home" John's voice held hidden meaning behind it, Miz's mind flashing back to dancing with Jack at the club and getting a few gropes in. Oh shit.

"So listen" John turned back to Piven "In a day and age where you can download movies on your cellphone and bake turkeys under a half-hour, _you_ have to step to the plate" John gestured between him and Miz "And _some_. _how_. _make. this_. work. I can see it in your eyes, I _feel it_ in the crowd!"

The audience roared at the powerful words.

Miz tried to tune it out, tried to tell himself to just wait until later. He was getting his match, but he needed it on his terms. Cena kept yapping, and Piven was lapping it up. If he got into a match he couldn't win, then it was over. Not to mention, Jack must be tearing his hair out backstage.

"I think I'm getting what John Cena is putting down" Piven turned his eyes on the blonde "So listen up, Lame Miz, it seems to me that you've been _running _and you've been _hiding_. Tonight…you two will fight where you can't run away in a _lumberjack match_."

And that got the bloodthirsty crowd going.

John got excited, this was his chance.

"Wow" Miz feigned nonchalance "A lumberjack match, that's _bold_."

"And then I tell you what" Jeremy continued "When all you guys go back to LA, you're home turf. And if you lose…we will you ban you from the Summer-fest."

"You mean the Summer-Slam" John corrected.

"Yes, the Summer-Slam…and the Summer-fest, whatever that is."

"What's he's saying, Lame Miz" John teased, seeing the rage in the other "Is that the biggest party of the summer, in your home town…and if you lose to me tonight, you're banned."

"Oh, but we'll go deeper" Piven declared "If you lose to John Cena tonight, you'll be banned from the Staples Center there. Never again to set foot."

Miz started to panic, "You can't do that!"

That was _his_ center, his arena, his hometown for fuck's sake!

"So you'll be banned from Summer-Slam _and_ the Staples Center" John grinned "All if you lose to me."

"You can't do this" Miz got in the actor's face "You can't-!"

"If I may" John shoved him back with one hand, looking wicked now "Hold on. If I may…"

Miz watched in horror as John leant in and whispered something to Piven.

//Shit, he's trying to destroy me// Miz realized //Fuck! Jack and I only fucked once! It's not like I'm trying to steal him.//

"That's an excellent choice, John Cena" Jeremy stated, the wrestler happy as hell to see his plan unfolding "Ok, Lame Miz, here's the deal. If you lose to Cena _tonight_…you will be permanently banned from WWE _RAW_! For all eternity!"

The crowd lost their f-ing minds over this, glad to see him go.

The shock hit him hard, fear gripping his heart. If he lost _RAW_, he knew for a fact Vince would love to throw him over to _ECW_. He knew he'd be kept far away from his little group of friends, away from his Johnny, away from any allies he had. The thought of not seeing Jack and Evan every morning, even of not seeing that kid Cody, was enough to freak him out.

"You can't do this to me!" Miz glared down the three men, Cena blocking him "You can't do that!"

"Na-na-na-na!" Cena began to chant, the other two joining in "Na-na-na-na! Hey, hey, hey! Good-bye!"

Miz huffed, slipping through the ropes and cheeks burning in humiliation. He was so fuckin' tired of being treated like this, and he was tired of Cena beating down on him for shit he didn't do. So what he danced with Jack a bit? Hugged on him? Kissed on him? That was just the way they were together, they were handsy people. He loved Jack, but not like that.

Oh God, what if Cena went to Johnny about this?

Miz found himself heckled right out of the ring, up the ramp. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he had no idea what was waiting for him backstage.

**-WwE-**

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

The harsh bark made Miz jolt, but he knew it was coming. The moment he got into the hall, he found Jack standing there waiting.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "I thought you said this was over."

"Oh no, I didn't start this shit" Miz explained "It was your little bed buddy that ran his mouth. He _attacked_ me in the hotel earlier! He smacked Evan around cause he tried to help me."

"What?" Jack couldn't believe what he was doing "John wouldn't-"

"He called me a whore!" Mike's voice cracked "He told me to stay away from you! He threatened me because of some shit he _thinks_ he knows!"

John came into the hall, eyes hardening as he glanced between them. He was about to walk way without saying a word, but his lover stopped him.

"John, what the hell!" Jack stood in front of him, not letting him move "You attacked Miz? You go out there and try to get him banned and ruin his career…for what?"

"I know" John stated simply.

"What?" Jack challenged "What do you know?""I know you've been fucking him!"

The violent undertone in his lover's voice threw him off, hurt striking his heart, "I haven't been…_Jesus Christ_, John, is that what this has been about?! You're trying to get my friend banned from _RAW_ because you think I've been _sleeping_ _around_?!"

"I know you have" John countered "Or are you calling Rhodes a liar now?"

"Cody?" John clenched his eyes shut, realizing what this has been about "He told you I slept with Mike?"

"Yeah, he did" Cena snapped, going to walk around the man.

Jack followed after him, trying to get him to stop, "Ok, we did, but it was-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" John slapped his hand away, leaving the stunned blonde behind.

They stood there in silence for some time, cornflower eyes showing hurt.

Miz cleared his throat, "Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go down like this."

"No, it's not your fault…not _our_ fault" Jack turned around, determination replacing the hurt "We didn't do anything wrong. There's no reason for him to know we fucked all that time ago, I don't owe him anything. If he's going to be stubborn ass about it…"

Jack trialed off, looking down at the band of silver on his hand, "…so be it."

"No one gets away with calling me a whore" Miz spat "He's going to pay, Jack. I know that we're friends, but-"

"You do what you have to" Jack cut him off "And I will too."

**-xXxXxXx-**

_Triple H vs. Priceless_

Jack wished them good luck and sent them out, Ted and Cody having a match against Triple H. The bastard had declared on Legacy's two younger members, instead of focusing on Randy. People were starting to talk, saying mostly about how Hunter should just retire already. They were absolute babies compared to most of the men on the roster, and this was ridiculous.

But they went out there…representing Legacy.

_*Rhodes and DiBiase are two time tag-team champions themselves.*  
__*As we know, Rhodes is now Unified Champions with Jack Swagger.*  
__*We'll see if Swagger makes an appearance tonight.*_

Jack watched on backstage, alone for once. Everyone was who-knows-where at this point, and everyone was on pins and needles about this fight. Well, at least their little group was.

Jack watched Triple H and Ted start in the ring, and Jack found himself rooting for the million-dollar brat. Ted was a pretty good guy. And then Triple H flipped Cody over his head like nothing, then over the ropes…then slammed Ted down onto him from over the top rope.

Ugh, he was so glad when it went to commercial. He knew the fights didn't stop because of commercials, but he kinda got to fool himself. He covered his eyes, and when he gained enough courage to look Ted was holding Triple H in a corner so Cody could strike him.

_*Both Rhodes and DiBiase are getting just like Randy Orton.*_

//Good// Jack scoffed to himself //He's a good role model for those guys. It's making them serious competitors out there.//

Cody climbed the turnbuckles, taking a moment to center himself. Jack got excited, and Cody performed a perfect high-flying Moonsault. It was beautiful…but Hunter moved and the boy smacked into the mat hard. Jack winced and looked away, the match hard on him. Cody had learned how to get that high from their sessions with Morrison.

_*Did you see how high Rhodes got in the air?*  
__*Did you see how hard Rhodes hit that ring floor?*_

Jack hated to see his tag-team partner so vulnerable, crawling across the mat on his hands and knees towards DiBiase. But Hunter interfered and went after Ted, slamming him into the fan wall.

Jack scrubbed a hand over his eyes, knowing what he would have to do.

**-WwE-**

When Cody got slammed down on the mat, when Triple H stood above him and did that dumbass _Game_ thing to show he was going to perform a Pedigree, Priceless knew they were screwed.

What they didn't expect and weren't used to?

An ally coming out to help.

Jack sprinted down the ramp (dressed up in his Swagger-Rhodes gear), sliding into the ring and getting a kick to his shoulders from Hunter. But he brushed it off, jumping up and landing a few well-placed punches. He kneed him in the gut, giving Cody a certain look over the man's back. The brunette got into place, down on one knee on the other side of the ring. Jack threw Triple H behind him, bouncing him off the ropes. The older man aimed for his head, but Jack ducked under it.

As planned, Triple H flew into the opposite ropes. He came in for the rebound, but Jack charged and Cody lashed out in a leg sweep. Hunter's feet were taken out from underneath him, and the moment he started to fall forward Jack hooked his arm around his neck and threw him down in a power slam.

_*There's the Cross-Jack!*  
__*Swagger's jumped in for the assistance!*  
__*If he doesn't get out of there before the 10-count, Triple H will win by default.*_

"I'm out! I'm out!" Jack declared dramatically, throwing up his hands and slowly backing towards the ropes. The ref's attention was on him, and he grinned when Ted jumped into the ring and performed Dream Street on the attempting-to-stand Triple H.

Ted and Jack got out of the ring at the same time, letting the ref tap out two and a half when Cody tried to pin the older wrestler.

Jack stood at the base of the ramp, grinning when his Tag-Team partner started getting angry. Cody ripped off his elbow brace, screaming at Hunter.

"That's my boy!" Jack called, excited to see the younger man so passionate.

Cody locked Triple H's head, twisting him down into the Cross Rhodes. This time, when he went for the pinfall, he got the three count.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Wooo!" Jack screamed, caught up in the moment as he watched the boys embrace and celebrate a little in the ring.

_*And here are your winners…Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!*_

Priceless broke away from their embrace, smirking down at their fallen opponent triumphantly. They slid out of the ring, Jack descending on them.

"My boys" Jack grinned at them, cradling the backs of their head in a quick embrace "You ok?"

"Better than!" Ted looked like he was about ready to combust.

"Let me get a look at you" Jack released them in favor of checking Cody's eye, the cut in the very corner of it bleeding "Look at you…you're beautiful."

"Lame ass" Cody laughed, shoving him away "Quoting _The Godfather_!"

"You're lame for catching it" Ted laughed, all three of them making their way up the ramp. They were content to leave Triple H alone there in the ring, but then he spoke.

"Ow" Hunter groaned into the mic, laying on the canvas and propped up by the ropes "Ow! Alright, that hurt. That did not go as I planned."

Legacy's music died away, all three men turned to look at the older wrestler.

"I mean…ugh…is it just that these guys are that good?" Triple H asked rhetorically, getting the fans to turn "I don't know. Maybe they're too much for me…I dunno, maybe…maybe they're just that tough? Maybe the combined effort of Legacy and the Unified Tag-Team Champions are just too much for me?"

The three exchanged wary glances at this.

"You know, I used to be pretty good at this gang-warfare stuff" Hunter admitted "I had gangs, I beat up everybody. Maybe I should start another group, you know what I mean? Maybe…maybe I'll bring one back. Maybe…maybe I bring back Evolution."

Cody growled, "That could never happen!"

Ted and Jack agreed whole-heartedly.

"No, no, no" Triple H gestured "Just as I'm thinking about it, that could never happen. Randy's a jerk… Batista's always getting hurt…Flair's signing autographs at the VFW or something like that. I dunno, you know what? I dunno, I got a better idea. Maybe I just make one phone call?"

The crowd cheered, realizing what he was implying.

"Maybe that's what I do, maybe I just make one phone call" Triple H pointed at them "And if you're not down with that, then I got two words for you!"

The crowd chanted for him, he dropped the mic.

Cody looked seriously worried, and Ted huffed angrily. Jack wasn't going to stand for this, he wasn't going to let his boys (when he started thinking of them like that, he didn't know) be intimidated by this old guy.

Jack went over to the side of the ramp, getting a mic from one of the tech guys.

"Cut the music!" Jack demanded "We're not done!"

Instantly, the montage and the music ceased.

"You think you can swing that DX name around like you do your sledgehammer?" Jack scoffed, standing between Priceless "Well we're not buying it, Triple H, we're not buying it at all. And these good people out here deserve better than that washed-up gimmick."

The crowd had mixed reactions to this.

"And dropping Shawn Michaels name?" Jack tisked "That doesn't scare us."

Hunter sat up, scowling at him.

"All three of us have been in this industry for three years" Jack stated, gesturing to his friends "Three years of different experiences, titles, and allies. Priceless matches you. We're _more_ than a match for you, as it's been proven here tonight."

_*He's not wrong, Mike.*_

"When you started wrestling, I was ten years old. And when Michaels started, Cody wasn't even born!" Jack gestured to his friends "And you can say that makes you better all you want. You can say that gives you more experience, more talent, whatever spin you want. But in the end it means one thing…"

Jack's look turned positively evil, "You're old, you're time has passed, and it's time for the young ones to stand up and hold the gold!"

It was a mix of screaming and boos, but the audience roared nonetheless.

"Experience beats youth every time" Hunter growled into the mic.

"Yes, you've got the experience, but as it has been said time and time again…" Jack gestured outward "Legacy was _born_ better."

Hunter scoffed into the mic, "You can defend them all you want, _Thwagger_…but don't think for a moment you can be one of them."

"Oh, they know I want nothing to do with _The Legacy_. That's their group…" Jack pouted "And I don't think Randy likes me very much."

Hunter nearly broke his mic he was gripping it so hard.

"But this isn't about _me_" Jack shook his head "This is about _you_, Hunter. It's always about _you_."

He paused, building up momentum.

"So make your phone call!" Jack nearly screamed, demanding it "Rally the troops! Get Shawn Michaels down here and show us how the Legends do it. But know _this_…"

Jack pointed at The Game, eyes on fire, "We'll be ready…fearless and eager to show what we're made of."

Jack adjusted his grip on the microphone, reaching out and placing his thumbs just beneath both Ted and Cody's jaw. He tilted their heads up to the light, both of them raising themselves to their full stature at the silent request.

"Won't we boys?"

They broke into grins.

"So the question is, Triple H…" Jack dropped his hands, voice dead serious "Are _you_ ready…to be replaced?"

Jack dropped the mic, and all three men left the crowd going wild.

**-WwE-**

When they got backstage, they found Randy standing there…smirking and quite pleased.

"You three were something out there" Randy stated "Did you mean what you said, Swagger?"

The blonde nodded, "If Michaels comes back, I'm not gong to let Priceless meet DX all by theirselves. Triple H is overrated, his time is over…we deserve the shot."

"That's what I like to hear" Randy grinned devilishly, walking over and gripping the back of the man's head. Jack gazed up at the man, wide-eyed and fearful that he was going to get punched out or something.

"You…are going to go far. You're not the weakling blood-sucker I labeled you as" Randy spoke lowly, seriousness laced in his tone (and somehow Jack found he couldn't really get offended by the insult) "You have potential, Jack."

Ted and Cody were grinning on either side of them, knowing just how the night might turn out.

Jack dropped his eyes, "Thanks."

"And I have…a _business_ proposition for you" Randy informed him.

Jack looked back into those clear poison eyes, his very ribs trembling, "…I'm listening."


	16. Chapter 15

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN: **I'm cutting out all future Swagger/Evan matches. I'm sorry, I can't stay loyal to _RAW_ in this aspect. I can make them fight once, but Evvy and Jack have a good dynamic going in this story and it's painful enough making Miz and Jack fight.**)**

Cody, Ted, and Jack sat around on one of the couches…freshened up but still in their ring gear. They watched Randy threaten the guest host on the big screen, laughing at the way the man looked really, _really_ freaked out.

Jack nursed from a water bottle, "Ya know…Randy's pretty sexy when he's angry."

Cody and Ted glanced at the blonde, eyebrows raised.

"You can't deny it" Jack looked at Ted pointedly "Even _you_ have to admit it."

Ted shrugged, "That's my mentor you're talking about, man."

Cody snickered, "I know what you mean, Jack."

The tag-team partners bumped fists.

**-xXxXxXx-**

"Hey man" Hunter paced the locker room, his cell to his ear "How ya been? Good…yeah, listen…you sound real busy. I want you to come back earlier than was planned. How early? …this Thursday early, I need you on _WWE_ _Superstars_."

Hunter scoffed, "Why? Because almost the entire roster shows up for those shows, and it's one of the most-watched shows on the network, it beats _Smackdown_ by a mile. Well…I want an audience for what I have planned…Shawn, come on, an! It's just a few days earlier! You'll love what I have in mind, it involves those brats that have the Tag-Team championship."

Hunter paused, "…Shawn? Hello? Hello?"

The blonde looked down at the phone, scowling, "Bastard."

Someone opened the locker room, revealing a very large man, "Oh, sorry man. Didn't know you were in here."

A new plan formed in his mind, and he jumped on it, "Wait! Hey, man, come here…I've got a proposition for you."

The man's bitter chuckle was deep, "Sorry. I swore a long time ago I'd never work with you. Just because Michaels left you hanging, doesn't mean I'm going to step in and save your ass."

"Oh come off it" Hunter's grin was wicked "I know you've been clawing for those belts for some time. This match could show you're worthy of them…maybe even scare them so bad they drop the titles."

The bigger man considered it, "This is true."

"You and me" Hunter offered "We take Swagger and Rhodes into the ring, we beat and humiliate them, and we show that we Legends will always overshadow the wanna-be's."

The year-younger man wet his lips, thinking it over, "That sounds…_satisfying_."

"Besides" Hunter waggled his eyebrows "You're always looking to bully on the kids."

The bald man nodded, "Alright there, Hunter, you've got yourself a one-night tag-team match. I might have to discuss it with my _actual_ tag-team partner, but he won't give a shit."

Hunter snorted, "Like _that_ asshole holds any real sway."

"What can I say? I get to be his muscle, beat up on some people, play bully, and I get a few extra hundred bucks. It's a sweet deal."

Hunter had to agree.

**-xXxXxXx-**

John put on his signature green _You Can't See Me_ shirt and cap, giving himself one last one-over before going to leave the locker room. He made his way through the halls, putting on a fake smile for everyone who wished him good luck against the brat. No one liked Miz, _no one_.

How did he end up loving the one person who actually did?

"John!"

Cena paused for the barest of moments, but then his heart choked him and he had to keep walking.

"Don't you ignore me" Jack growled, all but running at the man. He circled around him, getting directly in his path.

"Move."

"No" Jack replied in the same steely tone.

John did stop this time, giving his lover this, "What do you want?"

"I want my _boyfriend_ and my best friend to quit fighting" Jack replied, voice softening as he reached out to touch the man's arm "You've got to stop this match, John."

"And why should I?" John raised a brow "He wanted this, he's the one who kept pushing. He went out there and declared war against John Cena…and I'm just humoring him."

"Would you stop thinking in your ring-persona for one second?" Jack begged "This is my friend's career we're talking about, everything he's wanted is here on _RAW_. Do you know what'll happen if he gets kicked off _RAW_?"

John averted his eyes, trying to walk around the blonde but getting his wrist seized, "Do you?! He'll get sent to _ECW_, where he has no allies and no friends!"

"Miz is good at making friends!" John barked, getting fed up with this.

"John, you have to know, I only slept with Mike once" Jack admitted, wincing at the flash of anger that went through those eyes he loved "_Once_ a long-ass time ago! Before I even knew I loved you, before I was ever on _RAW_!"

"You should have told me."

Jack huffed, "Do you want a complete list of everyone I've ever fucked? Is that it, John?"

"Just…" Cena gestured "Everyone in the industry, at least! I wanna know if I'm gonna run into them! If they're gonna put thier hands on you!"

The blonde crossed his arms, raising his chin, "Mike was a one-night thing. But Christian? That was actually kind-of a relationship."

"Jesus" John muttered, adjusting the brim of his hat "Jason too? I thought you were joking about that!"

"What? Did you think I was a nun before I met you?" Jack felt a little hurt by this reaction "Neither of us were blushing virgins, John, and who we've been with before shouldn't matter."

There was a few beats of silence between them, hearts in throats.

John sucked in a sharp breath threw his teeth, "You don't even fuckin' know, do you? Seeing you on the dance floor with Miz, seeing you two together…"

"It was just dancing, it didn't mean anything" Jack flushed at the memory "And I was kinda drunk."

John walked past him, keeping his eyes on the floor and his back to the man, "You two looked comfortable together…intimate."

Jack's brow creased at the word, "Intimate?"

"Have _we_ ever been that comfortable together?"

The soft inquiry threw Jack off, but he managed to choke out, "Of course we have…but Mike and I have known each other a lot longer-"

John swallowed thickly, "It's not fair that he gets that with you and I don't. I don't give a shit who your friends are, but ya'll go around with your hands and lips and all each other like it's nothing!"

The blonde's lower lip trembled dangerously, "Don't say shit like that, John. It's just the way I am, I'm handsy…and it doesn't mean nothing-"

"Well I'm glad it's just _casual_" Cena spat, whipping around to show his hard expression "You gotta figure out where you're loyalties lie, Jack. In the ring and out…you gotta pick a side and stick to it."

The older man looked at Jack's ring gear, knowing it was the outfit that showed he was bound in a Tag-Team partnership with Rhodes.

John pulled his hat lower over his eyes, scowling, "And when you do, you come find me."

Cena walked away, heading to his match and not looking back.

Jack gaped after him, those words painful to hear. Were he and his friends really like that? Looking back, he didn't think so, but…

"…_And he teaches a lot of what he knows to his little Monk of Mojo."  
_"_Ew. Don't call him that."  
_"_Aw, but I love my Mikey. But not nearly as much as I love my Johnny.""Don't call me Johnny."_

Little things like that. Kisses on cheeks, random hugs, the often used sexual innuendos.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around, finding Legacy standing there in full ring-gear. He jumped back a little, surprised to see the stable standing there seconds after John had left.

Randy's smirk made his blood run cold, and Jack knew he was bound to do something horrible.

**-xXxXxXx-**

_*The following is a lumberjack match!*_

_Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh!  
__Your time is up, my time is now, you can't see me, my time is now!_

_*Introducing first…from West Newbury, Massachusetts…weighing in at 240 pounds…John Cena!*_

John went out there with his usual energy, his heart going a mile a minute and adrenaline like poison in his veins. He was ready for this. He'd beat Miz and he'd show who Jack really belonged with, show everyone this kid was just a wanna-be and he wasn't worthy to be in his lover's presence.

And getting Miz off _RAW_? To not see him sitting with Jack at breakfast in the morning?

Well that would be some pure gold.

_Reality_ played, and Miz took his sweet time coming down the ramp for him.

_*And from Cleveland, Ohio…weighing in at 231 pounds…The Miz!*_

Miz got in the ring, trying to psyche himself up for this. He couldn't lose, he couldn't let himself be pinned. If he was defeatd, he would be taken from _RAW_ and outcast to _ECW_. He'd done it before, and he wouldn't go back. Maybe if _Smackdown_ were an option, he wouldn't be so worried. But sweat was already starting to break on his skin. Cena looked dead determined to kick his ass.

Goddamnit, why couldn't Jack keep his pitbull on a leash?

"Everyone, can I get your attention please!"

John didn't look, but Miz couldn't help but stare at Jeremy Piven like he had grown another head. What the fuck was he doing?

"Now I have a conffession to make, John" at the mention of his name, Cena half-turned to give the man a questioning look "I'm really excited for this match. And I'm a big fan of yours…but I'm a _big_ fan of Randy Orton."

John hung his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The two actors came down the ramp, ready to circle around the ring toward the announcer table.

"Which is why I hand-picked _every single_ lumberjack myself."

_I hear voices in my head!  
__They council me, they understand  
__They talk to me_

Fuckin' Rnady Orton came out, and Cena couldn't believe it. The arrogant jackass held up the WWE title belt, the gold catching the light. Shit…if Randy was there, then…

Randy beckoned behind him, _A New Day_ coming on and the brats of Legacy revealing themselves. Cody and Ted stood proudly at Randy's side, seeming pleased with their selves. The Legacy made their way down the ramp, others coming out behind them.

Chris Masters, Chavo, and Carlito.

_*It looks like John Cena's been betrayed.*_

//Well shit// John scowled //I guess I'll just have to change it up a bit. They can't touch me unless I get out of the ring.//

The heels surrounded the ring, leaving the front half unblocked. But Randy Orton stood there at the base of the ramp, a mic in his hand.

"John Cena" Randy stated, the belt still over his shoulder "As you can see, we're one _lumberjack_ short. He's another ally of mine…one I've made quite recently. The last enforcer in this match is…"

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell me all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

John's eyes widened at the montage that came on the screen, mouth falling open. Miz looked a little freaked out too, he couldn't believe his friend was doing something like this.

Jack came out onto the ramp, looking reluctant but still advancing.

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

"You asked earlier backstage just where Jack's loyalty lies" Randy put his hand on the blonde's shoulder when he got close enough "He is part of the Unified Tag-Team Champions with Cody Rhodes."

Cody stepped up on Randy's other side, smug.

"So that means his loyalty lies with Cody" Randy savored the look of disgust that crossed Cena's face, nearly hissing the last words "Jack Swagger's loyalties lie with _Legacy_."

"No" John walked up to the ropes, gripping the top one and glaring down at the both of them "This is bullshit! Jack, tell him he's wrong!"

Jack accepted the mic from Randy, wetting his lips and letting the crowd murmur excitedly for a bit.

"You told me we leave business at the door" Jack pointed back toward the entrance "And that means we leave personal lives at the ramp. I'm here…as Cody's tag-team partner."

John turned on Miz, narrowing his eyes at the blonde…this was _his_ fault.

Somehow.

Jack blocked the ramp while Legacy took up the entire left side of the ring. The others spread out, effectively trapping Cena in.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

They started going at it, almost immediately Miz got John in a corner and started beating on him. It seemed like he had the upper hand, and Jack forced himself to watch and not participate. It torn him up inside to see the two of them fighting, so adamant to prove one was better than the other for no real reason. He was all for settling arguments in the ring, but this was ridiculous.

John found himself out of the ring for just a moment, sliding right out to the front. Jack held up a hand pointedly on either side, giving Carlito and Legacy stern looks when they stepped forward as if to swarm.

_*Oh man, it looks like Swagger and Cena are having a stare off.*  
__*It's never good to see friends fight, but with the relationship between them…*  
__*We gotta remember, the gold comes first before all else in the ring. Swagger and Rhodes are teammate now, and by extension Legacy.*  
__*Jack Swagger on Legacy…I can't say it without laughing.*_

"Would you really do it?" John asked softly.

Jack raised a hand, silently pointing at the ring and giving his lover a look.

John scowled, but got back in the ring. The first chance he could, he clotheslined Miz right over the top rope and onto the floor. Chavo was by Mike's side in a second, gently coaxing him to his feet. John scowled, knowing that he was alone here.

Miz got back in, and John soon took him down into an STFU. Legacy hopped up onto the edge of the ring, and John couldn't help himself. He took a swing at both Randy and Cody's heads, but they jumped down at the last moment. Before John could get to Ted, Miz propelled himself at the man in half a _Reality Check_ and knocked Cena out of the ring.

Chris Masters jumped on the opportunity, locking the man into a Master lock. John was caught, even though he struggled against the grip.

Rage flooded through Jack, he couldn't allow this. It was one thing to sit back and allow A-list wrestlers like Randy beat up on John, but to this this no-talent meathead?

Jack gripped his right wrist with his hand, slamming his elbow into the back of the man's head twice. Chris let go of John, falling to his knees as he clutched his head. John stepped back and whirled around, staring wide-eyed at him.

_*Maybe Cena does have an ally in this match!*_

Jack took some satisfaction in the look of shock that came over John's face when he rammed his knee into his gut, leaning over him briefly to whisper, "I told you not to do this, but you wouldn't listen."

John's laugh was breathless, "You fuckin' Orton too now?"

The words stung, "You make it hard to love you sometimes, John Cena."

Jack pulled away, determined.

"You wanted a fight, you got I!" Jack grabbed him by the belt of his pants and head, throwing him back into the ring, "Now get in there, you stubborn jackass!"

Miz went in for a pin, but John grabbed the rope. He growled in frustration, dragging the man toward the middle of the canvas and tried again.

"Get off me" John spat, pushing the younger man off and breaking the pin.

Jack looked on as Miz fought for his spot on _RAW_, giving every bit he had. The power flowed back and forth between the two of them. The blonde looked over at Cody, catching his gaze briefly.

_This isn't how I pictured it._

When Jack looked back in the ring in time to see Miz take a foot to the mouth hard. John took back control of the match, slamming Miz face-down onto the mat. When the man got back up, Cena built up enough momentum to pick him straight up and throw him down. He stomped his feet, and the audience went nuts when they realized what was coming.

John's grin was wide, and he looked straight at Jack while he gestured to the fallen blonde, _This is what we're fighting about? This little shit? You'd let him put his hands on you?_

"You gonna try and stop me?" John scoffed.

Jack put a hand on his chest, eyebrows shooting up as if to say _Who? Me?_

"You…" John looked back down at the groaning man, then up at the camera and thumbed "Gone!"

Cena threw up his hand, nearly laughing as he waved it in front of his face. He ran at the ropes, going for the momentum that he would need for the move.

//I'm not going to stop you, but they are.//

What John didn't anticipate was that the Viper would strike out at that instant. Randy grabbed the top rope, pulling it down and using his body to trip the older man. Cena cursed and fell over the top rope, smacking against the wrestler before thudding on the floor.

The Legacy swarmed upon Cena like flies, started attacking them.

Jack couldn't take this, he just couldn't. When Randy had suggested this it had seemed like a good idea, show John that he _could_ leave business at the door like he had been telling him over and over. He wanted to show that he had loyalties, but all it was doing was making him sick inside. Jack covered his eyes and turned away, not wanting to see the display.

Legacy was just beating the fuck out of Cena, and Swagger wasn't sure how much longer he could stand by and do nothing.

_*Swagger can't bear to look.*  
__*I can barely look, Mike, this is horrible. But it's legal!*_

Jack just kept his back to the fight, forcing himself to take measured breaths and just ignore it. Why did he come out here? Why!? He had no business in John's match, _none_! He raked his hands through his hair, fingers brushing over the scars there.

//I hate this…I hate all of this!//

Together, Legacy shoved and rolled John back into the ring.

Jack turned to the ring, watching in horror as Miz got a hold of a cane, "Mike, don't!"

John heard the warning, and he looked up in time to avoid the blow. He ducked under the Miz, then snagged him up and gave him an Attitude Adjustment.

"Shit" Jack circled around the ring, even as Cena pinned his friend and got the three-count. John stood up, the winner, and the crowd cheered for him. Jack slid into the ring, watching in pity as his friend rolled around on the canvas clutching his head. He knelt by Miz's side, rolling him over to face him and supporting his head carefully.

Things started going on at the floor outside the ring, Piven trying to dive on Cena and then the man using him to take out the other wrestlers. It was all nothing to him, and it narrowed down to the two of them.

"You ok, Mike?" Jack inquired, checking him over.

"I'm sorry" Miz was panting, defeat in his eyes "I'm so sorry."

"I should be telling _you_ I'm sorry" Jack gave a stunted laugh, sounding so fake even to his own ears.

"I shouldn't have gotten all over you at…" Miz hissed as he sat up, his friend supporting his tender back "At the club, not in front of him. That…that wasn't cool."

"He's being a possessive bastard" Jack didn't even want to look at his lover right now, he kept his gaze on those concerned ice blue eyes "We didn't do anything wrong and you know it."

Miz leaned against him, the sudden adrenaline drop making him sleepy, "Who knew that one drunken night of hot monkey sex would be biting us so hard in the ass?"

"Come on" Jack helped his friend out of the ring, Miz giving a heavy sigh when his feet his the floor "Let's get back to the hotel."

"Why?"

"Cause I think I just got broken up with, and I want Rocky Road ice cream."

* * *

**So...? How was it? Five more chapters. R&R if you want, make suggestions, beta, archive, I don't care really.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN: **I know Stephanie McMahon probably handles this kind of stuff, but I love having Vince as a character. He's so evil and wicked. And Stephanie is just so boring to play.**)**

* * *

It was one in the morning…_RAW_ ended two hours ago, and wrestlers were still trailing into the hotel.

The dining room was empty, all except for the two men sitting in the corner moping. They had a big bowl of Rocky Road ice cream each, an almost-empty carton on the table as well. They were in pajama pants and shirtless, not really giving a fuck who saw them at this point. They couldn't hold up in Mike's room, because somehow he had ended up having to room with Brian Kendrick (guh) and neither wanted to really deal with him. Neither wanted to impose on Ted either.

Miz swirled his spoon in the confection, "So…Vince said this ban thing was serious."

Jack nodded, giving a heavy sigh, "I think John seriously hates me."

"I think this might be it for me."

"I think this might be it for us."

"I really loved this live show stuff."

"I…think I really love him."

They both took huge bites of ice cream, sighing through their noses.

Miz looked at his friend through his lashes, "Are you tired?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

"For what it's worth" Jack began "I never regretted having sex with you…nor did I ever remember it. I don't think you're a whore, I think you have a very healthy appetite for a man your age."

Miz narrowed his eyes, "Was that a shot?"

"I dunno" the younger man shrugged "Take it anyway you want it."

"It's a compliment" Miz took another bite "I have a week to figure out what to do. Maybe I can talk to Vince again, see if I can make a come-back. Treat it like a 'I Quit' match or a 'Loser Leaves Town' thing."

"I bet he'll make a cool spin of it" Jack took a few small bites, then crunched down on a nut.

_Us boys we are so sexual  
__Soft skin, six packs  
__So kissable  
__Hard to resist, so touchable  
__Too good to deny it  
__Ain't no big deal, it's still a sport_

"That's my man" Miz smiled fondly, digging his cellphone out of his pants "Give me a minute."

"Take your time" Jack waved him off, swirling around his ice cream before really digging into it.

"Hey Sexy" Miz leaned back in his seat, stirring around his ice cream.

"_What the fuck?!"_

Mike winced, "Oh…I guess you saw my match."

"_Fuck the match, I don't care about that."_

The blonde huffed, "Then why do you sound so angry?"

"_Because I'm pissed, Mike, that's why!"_

"Johnny" Miz pouted, his friend perking up at the hurt tone "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"_You wanna tell me why John Cena is calling me telling me that you fucked Jack? That you were all but humping him like a bitch in heat at a night club? That you're cheating with Jack and have been for God knows how long?!"_

"You believe him?" Miz snapped, hurt beyond compare that his lover was saying such things "I would never do that, and you fucking know it! I love you, you jackass, and I don't want anyone else!"

His lover took a shaky breath from the other side of the phone, calming himself,_ "So he's just blowing steam out his ass?"_

"Yeah" Miz ran a hand over his eyes "Jesus Christ, Johnny, I just got kicked off _RAW_ and I don't need this."

"_You know my nerves have been fucking shot lately"_ poor John sounded weary now _"I'm here on this plane, I haven't slept in twenty hours, and then John-fucking-Cena calls me and says all this shit about you and Jack…I dunno."_

"Jack and I fucked a long time ago, you know that" Miz explained, ignoring the surprised look on Jack's face "What were you going to do if I _was_ cheating?"

"_Well…I was gonna kick Jack's ass back and forth for touching you, knock Cena down a flight of steps for telling me, and bash anyone who got in my way's skull in as I came to get you. I woulda thrown you over my shoulder and taken you back here with me, locked you up like I promised with a collar and everything. Then maybe spent a few days reminding you who really loves you."_

"Maybe some other time" Miz smiled, a plan already forming in his head "I'll call you first thing in the morning, Sexy, I'm really tired right now."

"_Yeah, ok. I love you, Demon."_

"Love you too."

Mike hung up, but didn't put his phone down. He tapped out a text message to none other than Stephanie McMahon…asking for another fight against John.

The phone quietly dinged, _What for?_

_To finish a personal vendetta_, Miz replied quickly.

There was a long pause, _I'll make it happen for you, Mike, but it has to be on Superstars and it can't be televised. I'll give you a show match to beat in each other's faces._

_Thanks, you're the best :]_

"I wanna be the first to tell you" Miz cleared his throat, putting down his phone "There's gonna be another match between John and I on _Superstars_. Untelevised."

"But why?"

"Because Johnny said Cena called him, told him I was a cheating whore" Miz scowled "And if he's gonna treat you like this, he deserves to get his face punched in."

"Ok…one, we both know by now you're no match for him" Jack stood up, palms braced flat on the surface "And two…I wish people would quit fuckin' using me for excuses to fight. It doesn't impress me, it just pisses me off."

Jack looked down at his friend's confused look, and it only annoyed him, "I just…! Ugh, I'll see you tomorrow, man."

Jack left, leaving his ice cream behind.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Jack woke up the next morning to find Ted sleeping soundlessly in the other bed, but Cody sitting right beside him. He sucked in a breath, but huffed it out once he realized everything was ok.

"Hey" Cody spoke softly.

"Hey" Jack looked at the clock, he should have been up an hour ago "Everything ok?"Evan and Miz are waiting for us at breakfast" Cody tried to smile "Hot coffee, sausage and eggs."

"Sounds good" Jack sat up, peering at the younger man "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you…" Cody fiddled with the end of the sheet, nervous now "Cena left this morning on an early fight. He booked himself solid the next three nights, off doing promos and meet-and-greets."

"Oh" Jack's heart sunk so low in his chest so quickly that he was sure it would shatter "Well…good. I mean, he's been putting them off for as long as possible. His fans probably miss him."

Jack ducked his head, "I've been hogging him for way too long, you know?"

Cody didn't know what to say, so he just smoothed back the ruffled blonde hair.

"Let's all go train together later" Cody offered "Just the boys."

The blonde's lips quirked, "Sounds good. I'll get dressed, wake the million-dollar brat up over there, and we'll meet you down there."

"Ok" Cody stood up "But if you're not down in ten minutes, I'm sending Evan up here to bounce on the beds and scream."

Jack chuckled, the other left.

"Ya know ya can room with me as long as ya need."

Jack jumped a little at the soft drawl, whipping his head around to see Ted was awake. He was laying with his arms curled under the pillow, his face half-buried in the material but two sleepy looking eyes staring straight at him.

"Hey, man, didn't know you were awake."

"Cena's being a total douche, you deserve better" it was barely a murmur "You can bunk with me."

"Thanks" Jack tried to make light of it "Almost makes me sorry I beat your ass in _FCW_."

"You still remember that?" Ted scoffed, stretching to wake himself up "That was almost two years ago."

"Year and a half" Jack pointed out "I kicked your ass and took the title."

"Fuck you" Ted sat up, smirking "You and me later, we have a rematch."

Jack tensed, "In the ring?"

"Nah" the younger man waved it off "In the gym later, we'll set up some mats. We'll grapple."

Jack grinned, the offer sounding better than anything he'd heard in a while.

"Some good ol' fashion rasslin'."

"Hells yeah!"

**-WwE-**

Evan, Miz, and Cody were all at the gym at one time. All were clad in their work-out clothes, muscle shirts and baggy shorts for easy manipulation.

Miz had his earbuds plugged in but no music playing, jogging at a nice speed on the treadmill. Evan was on his back on one of the machines, lifting about 150 pounds up and down with his legs. Cody was seated in the arm machine, elbows bent at a 90 degree angle and pulling in these two panels (each time he pulled them in so they touched, he lifted the weights they were connected to.)

The entire wall in front of them was mirrored, and Cody couldn't help but watch himself work out.

He was hot! He couldn't help himself sometimes.

"So John just left?" Evan inquired "Who did he think was more worthy to tell than his boyfriend?"

Cody sighed out as he pressed in, "I heard from Kofi. Hunter was laughing and bragging about it in the locker rooms after _RAW_. His wife told him.""Such an asshole" Miz muttered.

Evan sighed sadly, but didn't put in any further comment.

Cody paused when he saw the two men come out of the back room, big blue mats over their shoulders. They were laughing about something, big grins on their faces. His brow creased, what the hell were Jack and Ted doing? And why were they doing it together?

The two blondes set up and positioned the mats in a ring-like shape, choosing the empty back space of the gym so to be out of the way. And was that…was that Jeff Hardy who came out and helped them? Cody had to admit it, with Jeff's hair nearly free of dye and pulled back in a messy bun, the man was really attractive.

He watched the three of them talk, not catching anything but the after sound of their exchange from so far away. Jack was shirtless, jean shorts accentuating the lines of his thighs. Ted was in more classic gym clothes, cut off sweats and an threadbare muscle shirt.

Ted and Jack paced away from each other suddenly, standing at opposite corners. Jeff placed himself in the middle of the blue mats, clearing his throat loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Florida State Fair here in lovely Tampa, Florida" Jeff drawled loudly, putting on a big fake grin and miming into a microphone "Hope you've enjoyed our bloomin' onions and the thrashing of 21 other men. Your last two contenders stand here are gonna be duking it out for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship!"

Jeff gestured to Jack first, "Here in this corner…weighing in at 200-something pounds, all the way from Perry, Oklahoma…Jake "Corn-Fed-Down-Home" Hager!"

Jack glared at the Enigma.

Jeff gave a dramatic swoop of his arm, pointing now to the other, "And in this corner, his contender. Weighing in at 200-something pounds soaking wet, all the way from The Million Dollar Man's loins…Ted "Smack Yo Mama" DiBiase Jr.!"

Ted flipped the blonde off.

This caught the attention of the three men, all adjusting their views so they could watch this spectacle properly. Jeff jumped up, spinning the imaginary mic, then put it to his mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready!" Jeff threw up his hand, holding it out like a flag "No biting, no hitting below the belt, _go_!"

Jeff ducked out, James Bond rolling right off the mats and to the side.

Jack and Ted went at each other, catching each other in a classic hold. Jack tried to take him down, but Ted swept out a foot and took his leg out from underneath him.

Cody suppressed a laugh as they rolled around on the ground, repeatedly getting each other into various holds. Jeff had to tap on the mat in two instances, but both time the boys kicked free.

"You know…" Evan puffed, on one of many reps "I heard DiBiase and Jack fought like that before. Jack beat him out of the belt."

"Yeah" Cody recalled something like that "In a 23 man match."

Miz let out a low whistle, "They are intense, those two. I wouldn't mind watching them roll around in a bed that way."

Cody's cheeks colored, "Miz, dude! Don't say shit like that!"

"I can' t help myself" Mike puckered his lips in a pout "Two hot men wrestling around…it's one of the reasons I got into this business."

Evan scoffed, craning his neck to watch the match, "Really?"

"I don't think so" the blonde replied honestly "I think it was the booze and the chicks. But that's not the point…point is: I'd pay money for a tape of those two."

Evan nodded, "Agreed."

"Pervs" Cody kept his eyes on the mirror "Both of you, I swear."

Evan tensed suddenly on the machine, stuttering on his rep. The other two found out why, for Randy appeared in the mirror. Dark shades covered his eyes, but he looked intense nonetheless.

"I've just been told, Cody" Randy began "You and Jack have a meeting with Vince McMahon tomorrow."

Cody released the weight, biting the side of his lip, "Why?"

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good" Randy walked over, gently lifting his lover's face up with the crook of his finger and examining his eye "Hmmm, you look better. Is it bothering you?"

"No" Cody answered truthfully, the cut that Hunter had given them during their match small but too close to his eye for his lover's comfort.

"Fuckin' Hunter" Randy released him, turning to look where the two blondes were wrestling "Oh great."

Orton flexed his neck in mild-frustration, but he went over there anyways.

Jack swept Ted's legs out from under him, crawling on top of him on his hands and knees. He was about ready to go in for a pin when someone cleared their throat, making both of them look over.

"Boys" Randy sounded exasperated "What are you doing?"

He asked because he didn't really want to think about what it looked like. Jack on all fours above Ted, both heaving for breath, sweat slicking their skin, the younger man flat on his back.

"Nothing" they stated.

"I'm sure" Randy took off his shades briefly "Jack, you have a meeting with Vince tomorrow…with Cody."

"About what?" Jack inquired, the man beneath him trying to roll out only to be pinned down by his wrists "Down, DiBiase."

"Bitch" Ted grumbled.

"I'm not sure" Randy shook his head, putting his shades back on and hoping he could block these images from his mind "It's at two, Ted and I will be going with you. Be ready."

Randy walked away then, giving a last nod to Cody before he disappeared.

"A meeting with Vince can't be good" Ted panted.

"Yeah" Jack agreed, slapping a forearm down on the man's chest.

Jeff counted to three with Ted shouting, "Hey! Cheater!"

Jack gave a shout of triumph, Jeff holding up his hand and announcing him as the winner.

**-WwE-**

John was at one of those meet-and-greet with his fans. He took lots of pictures with many of them, and they were really excited to see him. It was fun, and it took his mind off of everything else for the longest time. It was a minute before his break, and the last fan who wanted a picture was with him.

"What's you're name, darlin'?" he inquired.

"Aiden" she replied sweetly, straight dark hair and glasses and had to be only seventeen "I'm a big fan. My Monday's revolve around _RAW_ most times."

"Mine too" he joked, getting a small smile from her.

Aiden gave JT her camera, and he threw an arm around her shoulders. She looked a little nervous (but excited), so he plopped his hat down upon her head. She flushed a new shade of red, but smiled wider.

"Thanks" she smiled and held out a magazine with him on the cover. Aiden averted her eyes when he laughed, but he could see the gratefulness in his eyes when he accepted it.

John had almost finished a little message and signature in the back of it when she cleared her throat.

"You and Jack aren't fighting, are you?"

John looked up, a little more than thrown off.

Aiden blushed again, "It's just…my friends and I were watching _RAW_ and it looked…it broke our hearts to see you guys on opposite sides…we hoped it was just a storyline…you two aren't breaking up, are you?!"

The last part was nearly shouted, and John could only gape at her in surprise. Aiden got flustered, working herself up so badly she just ducked her head and hid behind her hair.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"Listen here, Aiden, we're fine" John lied through his teeth, handing her the magazine and the camera "People fight over stupid shit all the time. You keep watchin', you'll see it nothin' but a thing."

She nodded, then scurried off.

//Poor girl, worst case of nerves I've ever seen.//

JT started blocking off the area, putting up the fifteen minute break sign.

John slumped back in his hair, finding his spare hat and pulling it low over his eyes. He had sent most of the day trying to _forget_ his boyfriend, and now his mind was flooded with every memory he had of them together. His heart fuckin' ached with the need to find Jack, talk to him, settle this horrible festering thing between them.

//I'm too old to use the word _boyfriend_, damn it.//

Lovers. Partners. Beloveds.

Whatever, they were together, and this bullshit was starting to get to him. He was a _man_, damn it, he wasn't going to apologize. Jack was in the wrong here. Loving all over the little bitch, always hanging off each other, pulling that shit together in the club. The fact that they slept together who knows when didn't really help the matter.

So John was going to hold out until something broke, cause he was a man and that's what men did.

//No, men do what needs to be done to fix things and make their lovers happy.//

"Shut up" John scowled at his own thought.

But that didn't stop him from spinning the silver band on his finger, _wanting_ to call Jack and apologize.

**-X-**

_It's a terrible thing to know what you want  
And to know you can't have it at all  
All I wanted was to let you know how I...  
It's a terrible thing  
It's a terrible, it's a terrible thing  
A terrible, terrible thing_

**-X-**

John's phone went off, he nearly jumped out of his seat reaching for it. He clicked his messages, heart thudding in his stomach when he saw it was from Stephanie and not Jack.

John read the message, then gave a snort of disapproval.

"So that old Hart-Morrison battle is more worthy of being televised than a fight with me and Miz?" John nearly tossed his phone back on the table "Great. I get to kick his ass untelevised."

A plan formed in John's mind, he knew just how to put Miz out of commission.

**-WwE-**

His friends left one by one, giving Jack the back of the gym to himself. Miz went first, then Ted and Cody trailed out together to get something to eat (and whatever else those two did alone.) Before Evan had left, he left him with some tips. Less weight/more reps earned him the lean muscle he'd need to do the lighter moves.

Jack was starting to struggle, his breath coming faster than it really should.

"Hey there" Jeff appeared over the top of the weight bar, folding his arms on it and putting more pressure on the blonde's legs "How ya holdin' up?"

"Fine" Jack gritted, still lifting the weight (though his thighs quivered under the strain.)

"I heard John left ya high and dry" Jeff puckered his lips in a pout.

Jack's rep stuttered, pain flashing in his eyes.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Jackie-doll" Jeff drawled kindly, reaching out and brushing his hands over the man's smooth calf "He'll come back to ya, he loves ya."

"I hope he realizes that" Jack's lips quirked "Thanks, Jeff."

"Anytime, man" Jeff gave him a firmer pat on the leg, then backed off the leg-bar "I'm gonna get gone. Matt and I were just passin' through anyways…but I'll see you on Thursday."

"Bye Jeff" Jack grunted, letting the weight fold his legs in half for a long moment. The older man left, which gave Jack the entire back area of the gym to himself. He'd have to leave in two hours at most, and he wanted to make the most of the time. Exercising kept his mind off things he'd rather not ponder.

Jack kept at the reps, frowning when he started losing his breath. Once, when he brought the weight down, he found no strength for a moment and couldn't push it back up.

"Fuck!" Jack cursed, sliding his legs over the side of the bench and sitting up. He rubbed a hand over his face, sweat sliming his skin.

//A year ago I wouldn't of had this fuckin' problem// Jack groused mentally, taking a long pull from his water bottle //A year ago, on the juice, and I could have lifted this whole machine with my legs.//

Jack hated facing it, but he wasn't as strong as he used to be.

"Mr. Hager."

Jack jolted, whipping around and staring wide-eyed at the man there. He was beady-eyed and in a suit, casually leaning with his back against one of the treadmill. It took the blonde an embarrassingly long time to recognize him, and when he did he became more confused.

Ranjin Singh, creative writer for _RAW_ and The Great Kahli's valet of sorts.

"Mr. Singh" Jack absently wet his lips "It's Swagger, if you don't mind. I left Hager behind a long time ago. If we're being this formal, you must want something from me."

"No-no" Ranjin strode closer "Jack…may I call you Jack?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, _Jack_, I don't want anything from you" Ranjin assured him "In fact, I want to help you do something for yourself. For the industry…and for the fans."

The blonde's brow creased, "I don't follow."

"I watched you just now, you seemed to be struggling" the slick man replied "I want to help you overcome that, feel better about yourself. A young star like you? There's plans in motion where you're a critical piece, and I can't have you not working at full throttle…now can I?"

Jack really wasn't following, but he nodded, //I need an adult! I need an adult!//

Ranjin pulled a simple wooden box from inside his coat, offering it, "I'm sure you'll know what to do with this, seeming as you have experience."

Jack glanced between it and the man a few times before he tentatively reached out, curling his fingers around the end and accepting it.

"Now there's a good boy" Ranjin patted the blonde's cheek briefly "I only want to see you happy."

With that, the business man walked away.

Jack looked after him, gaping a little, //Was that a come on?//

He looked down at the plain box, it barely taking up the width of his palm. It looked innocent enough, like it couldn't hurt anyone. He traced the seam of the box with his thumb, the latch on it simple enough. He flicked it open, easing open the lid with his other hand.

Jack gasped, slamming it closed when he realized just what was inside.

Two bottle, a dozen hypodermic needles.

Steroids.

Jack quickly shoved them in his duffle bag, flushed to his roots at the thought of someone catching him with these. He wouldn't get fired, but he would get suspended for sure.

He was clean, damn it, he didn't need these!

Jack hurried out of there.

* * *

**Miz's ring tone, "I Kissed A Boy", is found on my profile page**

**The other song is "The Way She Moves" by Forever The Sickest Kids, no link for this one**


	18. Chapter 17

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

Legacy plus Jack arrived at McMahon's current office, a space rented out for this and other meetings he held. It was a very large conference room, a long table stretching itself across most of the floor and lined with chairs.

Randy stopped them at the door, looking between the three men, "We can't go in with you."

Ted looked personally offended, "Why not?"

"It's none of our business" Randy huffed, clearly disagreeing with the words he said "I don't know who's in there, I don't know what Vince wants from you. But whatever you do, whatever match you sign to, you have to remember you're a team. If you both don't agree, you tell him to shove it. Now…you two aren't planning to do anything drastic, are you?"

Cody and Jack exchanged a look, "Uh…no?"

"I'll pretend I believe you" Randy knocked on the door "This time, that is."

"_Come in_."

Randy stepped aside, giving them room, "Go."

"And good luck" Ted stated dramatically, putting a fist over his heart in a salute.

"_You_, quit psyching us out" Cody punched Ted in the shoulder, then turned and gave his lover a look "And you? …quit making me more nervous than I already am."

"Come on, brat" Jack opened the door, shoving the brunette inside.

Randy shut the door behind them, sighing heavily, "Who knows what he has in store for them."

"They can take it, whatever it is" Ted assured his leader, leaning back against the opposite wall "They're stronger than we give them credit for."

Randy silently agreed.

**-WwE-**

Cody followed Jack cautiously, brow creased as he took in his surroundings. The table seemed to stretch on forever. No surprise that Vince had seated himself at the head of the table, two thick files in front of him and his laced fists resting on top of them. Behind him were a man and a woman, the male quite large (bodyguard) and the female quite petite (secretary.)

What really made the two young men uncomfortable?

Triple H and The Big Show were sitting on Vince's left side, filling the first two chairs. Of course Hunter was in his street clothes, jeans and tied up hair (was that a fuckin' DX shirt? God, he was lame.) Paul was in a suit, one very like the one Jericho had dressed him in as his tag-team partner.

"Boys" Vince gestured to the parallel chairs on his right side "Sit."

Jack took the seat closest to the older man, Cody close beside him.

"As tag-team champions, I have your next match set up" Vince flipped open one of the folders, looking it over before sliding it between them to read "It won't be a title match."

Cody and Jack silently read over the contract, cornflower eyes widening fractionally and the younger man's mouth falling open in shock.

"They wanted to give you an X Match" Vince chuckled darkly "I told them you both are much too smart to sign on against them where you don't know the rules. I made sure my son did this one up personally, every detail highlighted there for you."

"A No-disqualification, steel cage match?" Cody swallowed thickly.

"Barbed wire…'various _undisclosed _weapons will be stocked beneath the ring'…" Jack continued reading, flipping through the contract carefully "It'll be a simple steel cage? No roof, crisscrossed walls?"

Vince nodded, Hunter sat back in his seat with a content sigh.

"Standard steel cage rules, otherwise" Jack stated coolly, trying not to loose his head "Pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage and putting both feet on the floor."

Cody scowled at the two larger men, "Are you sure you don't want to put dog-collar on the ropes and strangle us a bit while you're at it? It seems like it's the only extreme match left you left out!"

"Mr. Rhodes" Vince cleared his throat pointedly "You'll try not to lose your temper here, I find it vulgar during a business meeting."

Paul stifled a grin at this.

//Sick bastard// Jack tried to keep the distaste off his face //And to think I…?//

Jack dug the heel of his hand into his eyes, trying desperately to banish those kinds of thoughts from his head. Horrible, disgusting…if John were here, he'd help him. What would he say?

//Who gives a fuck what he'd say?!// his subconscious growled at him //The bastard left you! Kicked you out, left you at the mercy and pity of your friends!//

Jack looked down at the silver band on his finger, giving a heavy sigh.

Cody gaped in horror as his friend picked up a pen, "Jack! You can't possibly agree to this!"

"Why not?"

//It's not as if John gives a fuck, why should I?//

Hunter chuckled darkly, "You so easy, Swagger?"

"Something else first" Jack's mind clicked, and he realized something "Something we've talked about before, Cody. The belt thing."

Cody glanced at Paul, "You still wanna go through with that now that he's putting this on the table?"

Vince scowled, he didn't like being left out of the loop, "What are you talking about?"

"We want to drop the belts" Jack stated, leaning his elbows on the table and sliding the contract a few inches away from them "To Jericho and 'Show here. But only on the condition that they travel with _RAW_."

Vince clicked his tongue, already thinking up the possibilities, "Which set?"

"The WWE Tag-Team Championship" Cody countered "We keep the World belts."

"I didn't envision breaking the Unified Championship so soon" the chairman gave a sly look to the largest man in the room "But that's what you wanted, wasn't it, Paul?"

The Big Show nodded.

"Well good" Vince flipped open the other folder, barely giving it a once-over before offering it to the blonde "It's all there, black-and-white. You officially drop the WWE Tag-Team Championships Jericho and The Big Show, but you keep the title of World Championship. I had a feeling you'd want to, so I had Irvine sign it earlier."

"Well played, Mr. McMahon" Jack forced a smile, accepting the folder and putting it between him and his partner "It seems like you always know what your kids are going to do…a week before they do them."

Vince grinned, "Sign, Jack."

"Are you sure?" the blonde looked over at Cody "It kinda makes us a little less special."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Then ok" Cody remembered doing this once before, and it still made him sick in the base of his stomach.

They each took a pen and signed along the appropriate lines, surprisingly easy. When they were done, Cody slid it over to The Big Show. The large man signed his own line, a grin curling his lips up.

"Good, good" Vince examined it more closely, then snapped it shut. He snapped his fingers, and the petite blonde standing against the wall advanced and took the folder. She stepped back, but not far away.

"Now…" Hunter gestured with his chin "The match."

Cody's throat closed up, his hopes dashed at the words, "But…Hunter, there's no reason-"

"What did you think?" Vince laughed at the young man "That just because you gave him a title he wouldn't want to bash you around the ring a bit?"

"_A bit_?" Cody hissed "Under these rules, they'll kill us!"

"Temper" McMahon wagged his finger.

"Now, see, this right here…" Hunter leaned forward, tapping one of the highlighted lines on the match contract "This says that if you _accidentally_ get killed…it's not our fault. The one right below it? Means that we aren't responsible for any injuries you get either."

Jack looked to Vince, raising a brow, "Don't worry, Swagger, you're health coverage is solid. Anything you rip or break, I've got an ambulance standing by to take you to people who can mend it."

"Reassuring" Jack scoffed, picking up the pen (he was disappointed that the match wasn't called off once they dropped the titles to Big Show) "Ok, let's do this."

"Can I talk to you?" Cody grabbed the blonde's arm, manhandling him out of his seat and down the length of the room and out of ear shot.

"Cody?"

"What the hell are you thinking?" Cody whispered fiercely "This isn't just one match, this is five all crushed together. You can't want to do this."

Jack shrugged, "Why not?"

"Have you ever even been in a steel cage match?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Cody stepped closer, peering up into those dulled cornflower eyes "God, Jack, you look horrible…I didn't really look before…have you been sleeping?"

"Enough."

"Have you been eating?"

"…enough."

"If you're on some suicide trip, you leave me out of it" Cody glared "We gotta go into this full or not at all, man. Are you really ok with this? I won't sign it if this has anything to do with Cena."

"Not everything I do is connected to John! I'm not some bitch-pup that can't think for himself!" Jack barked, maybe a bit more harshly than really need be. He stormed over, snatching the pen off the table and yanking off the cap with his teeth. He scribbled down his name flawlessly, tossing the instrument away the second he signed away the liabilities.

"There, have my soul" Jack spat, shoving the chair aside "I hope you choke on it."

Jack left, not once looking back, not even when he threw open the door. He all but flew out of the building, making a b-line for the rental car. He threw open the back door, sliding in and slamming it shut behind him. The world turned very silent then, pressing in on him from all sides.

Jack couldn't hold it in any longer. He screamed, lashing out with fists and nails at the driver seat and anything else he could reach. He couldn't stop himself, he was thrashing on the seat with pure ire.

"_I am so fuckin' tired of this!_"

Jack clamped down on the joint of his thumb, sinking his teeth into his own flesh.

The pain stopped his rage, replacing it with a vague sense of despondence. He curled over his legs, folding his hands underneath the crook of his knees. He rubbed at the sore spot on his hand, feeling no blood and glad. There would be some discoloring, but nothing huge.

It took a few minutes, but soon the doors of the car opened and Legacy entered.

"Jack?" that was Cody's soft inquiry.

The blonde didn't move.

"Jack, man, you ok?" that was Ted's soft drawl.

Jack shook his head, his face still buried in his jeans.

The car started, Randy must've been driving again.

"I signed the papers" Cody sighed, a warm hand settling between his shoulder blades and rubbing soothingly "This Thursday, we're the main event."

"I didn't mean to throw a tantrum in there" Jack spoke softly, unable to show his face "You didn't sign your soul away just because I did, right?"

"I back up my partner" Cody assured him "We'll do fine."

"You're lying, but thanks" the more Jack thought about it, the more he realized how screwed they were "God, I shouldn't even have this title."

Jack lifted his head, giving Ted a pleading look, "We could go back, McMahon could make a contract that gives you back the belt. I shouldn't even-"

"Hey!" Ted snapped, getting the blonde to shut his mouth "I made my choices and so did you. Now you have to go out there and back up Baby-boy, or the next cell you enter will be the one _we_ put you in."

Jack sat up, wide-eyed between Randy and Ted. The oldest man gave him a stern look and a nod from the rearview mirror, making him swallow down a whimper. Those eyes scared the hell out of him.

Jack looked over, and Cody had a warm smile, "I think they mean it."

"We do" Randy growled "You gonna back up my boy, Jack, or do we have a problem?"

"…I promise, I'll take care of him."

**-WwE-**

Wednesday evening they had to leave for Canada, both _Superstars_ and _RAW_ were going to be filmed there. Miz was waiting for him downstairs in the lobby, most wrestlers had already left for the airport. He was scrambling around Ted and his shared room, throwing things in his bag.

Jack went over to his workout bag, looking through it for his card key. He was getting frustrated, bags already by the door, but he needed that card key.

His knuckles brushed something rough, something with edges. Jack peered down inside the dark bag, curling his fingers around it and pulling it out. It was that box…

Jack wet hi slips, examining the structure carefully and weighing it in his palm. Now, alone and facing an impossible match, steroids didn't seem so bad. If he took them tonight, he'd already been feeling the effects by Thursday night. It would give him an edge…he could start building up his muscle again…

Absently, Jack took out a syringe and a needle. He put it together firmly, testing it, before taking out one of the vials as well. He screwed off the top, exposing the vulnerable inside, and stabbed it inside. He sucked up a good amount, eyeing it and deciding it was enough. Now, if he only had a tourniquet…

"Shit!" Jack broke out of the stupor "What the fuck am I doing?!"

Jack ran to the bathroom, tossing the syringe into the toilet and flushing it away. It took two, but he got it down completely. He rushed to get out of there, disbelief on his face. He stuffed the box back into his gym bag, deciding to get rid of it sometime this weekend.

Jack opened the door, calling the bellboy in his for his bags.

//That was too fuckin' close// Jack hurried down the hall, scrubbing his hand over his face //Maybe Cody was right, maybe I _am on a suicide trip.//_


	19. Chapter 18

**Title:** I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN: **I just found out that Evan's real name is Matthew Joseph Korklan. Uh, fuck that. I like the nickname 'Evvy' way too much, so I guess I'm keeping ring names and ring personas. Like I'd actually call him Matt. Evan's a much better name anyways.**)**

* * *

_August 6th__ WWE Superstars_

Jack didn't seen John at all the night of _WWE_ _Superstars_, and he refused to talk to Miz either. He kept to the locker room with Cody, getting dressed in their tag-team outfits and trying to psyche themselves up. There were a lot of matches until theirs, but it was better to be prepared than late.

Evan was pissed about this whole situation, his two best friends now hateful and upset. Something was going to give, and he was going to try and stop it.

The first match up was Chris Masters vs. Santino, an interesting one to say the least.

**-WwE-**

Cody was finishing up his outfit when Randy and Ted came in, ready to change out of their ring gear (they had interviews earlier, one in front of the fans.)

"Damn" Jack had just finished, a look of panic on his face "I gotta piss!"

The blonde ran out, Ted laughing at him all the way down the hall.

Randy looked over at Cody after he took off his shirt, pausing, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

Randy walked over, peering at the line of his lover's neck, "That."

"Oh" Cody flushed, reaching up and tracing the edge of his RKO pendant "I ordered it online, it came this morning. I thought I'd wear it out there…as good luck."

Randy reached up, cradling the pendant in his palm and tracing his thumb over the rough surface. Something primal stirred inside him, seeing his boy with his initials around his neck. Ted saw this moment and slipped out of the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

Randy leaned in, placing chaste kisses along the chain and tracing up around the younger man's neck. Cody's breath stuttered, his eyes fluttering closed as the pure sensation of it.

"You have to get out of that cage as soon as you can" Randy advised, nosing at his dark hair "Forget the fans and making a show of it…I couldn't live with myself if they hurt you. Watching you alone in there with Dave was bad enough…but…"

"I'll be fine" Cody gave him a lingering kiss "This time I have help."

Randy sighed, touching the pendant again, "I suppose a collar would've been too bold?"

Cody tugged him down closer, breathing hotly in his lover's ear, "If you want me in a collar, you'll have to wait until tonight."

Randy pulled away, wide-eyed, "That's it, Codes, get me hot before your match. You keep it up, and we'll see if you ever make it into the ring."

//If only that was a promise you could keep.//

**-WwE-**

Jack watched Cena's new Cubs promo on one of the television screen, his face a mask of annoyance and frustration. He had no idea when John made this, but it was obviously sometime during the past two weeks.

//Look at him, look how happy he is…without you.//

Jack sighed heavily, "I hate baseball."

**-WwE-**

Cody waited patiently in the hall, keeping hidden behind a pile of he presumed to be a stack of chairs. He leant against he wall, his hands tucked behind his back, his head ducked. He shouldn't have even been there, he should be with Jack or even his lover, but he wanted to be here. At least, he told himself he needed to be there. He had to do this, to ease his conscious if not anything else.

The man he waited for walked by, he raised his head and gathered his nerves.

"I saw your match" Cody spoke up "You did really good out there, big brother."

Goldust barely blinked, let alone acknowledged him.

"Dustin" Cody followed him, his tone pleading "I'm serious. You're really good."

Goldust paused, turning his head to show he was listening.

"C'mon, big brother, don't be like that" Cody tried to smile "Congratulations. You're still one of the best."

His brother turned, raising a brow at him. He could still see those all-to-familiar eyes beneath the gold paint.

"What do you want, Cody?"

Cobalt eyes showed offence at this, "Is that all you have to say to me?"

No response."I have an important match tonight" Cody absently rubbed at his forearm, biting his lower lip "Don't you want to wish me good luck?"

Dustin gave a bitter laugh, turning away, "You're going to need a lot more than luck tonight, kid."

Dustin walked away from him, not giving a look back.

Cody turned and trudged off with his tail between his legs, ignoring the heavy weight in his chest.

**-WwE-**

The John Cena vs. The Miz match went out right after the four-man fight between William Regal, Yoshi, Tyler, and that other guy with the dark diva valet. It was a house show, so the rules were a little lax.

"_Reality"_ went off, and The Miz came out first. He wasn't worried a bit about this match, he was fueled by his own rage now. He hopped up onto the ring, swinging threw the ropes showing himself off.

_*Introducing…all the way from Cleveland, Ohio…weighing in at 231 pounds…The Miz!*_

He got some heat, but they seemed to like him pretty well here in Canada.

Then _"The Time Is Now"_ came on, and they lost their minds. They cheered and screamed, proving that even Canadians were as dumb as Americans. If only they knew what he'd done to Jack, leaving without notice and accusing him of nasty things. Oh well, that's what this match was about.

_*And his competitor…from West Newbury, Massachusetts…weighing at 240 pounds…John Cena!*_

John came out, a rolled up mat under his arm and a mic in his hand. He did his usual thing, but instead of running down the ramp he cut off the music.

"Well, well, here we are again" John stated, gesturing outward with his free hand "Me versus you…me beating you…you walking off with your tail between your legs. These good people and the world have seen me beat you over and over and over…it's getting old, isn't it guys?"

The audience agreed in a roar.

"So I've decided to spice things up a bit" John held up the rolled up mat with a bit of difficulty, it was five feet long after all "And this…is a deciding factor. A bit of punishment, ya know?"

Ire flashed in those dark cerulean eyes, "For touching things that just don't belong to you."

John slipped easily into his charlatanic ways, a bright smile splitting his face. Miz looked incredibly confused, nerves stirring at the sight of that mat.

"So, after having a talk with Vince, the rules of the match have been changed a bit" John supported the mat over his shoulders "No longer one pinfall, oh no. Now? It's a semi-disqualification match. Steel chairs allowed, Miz, and pretty much anything under that ring."

The blonde looked down at the canvas beneath his feet, knowing just what was under there. Tables, trashcans, steel chairs, blunt things the older man could use to bash his head in.

"And this isn't just a regular singles match, I think these wonderful Canadians have had enough of that" John slapped the mat right in front of the ring, at the very base of the ramp "I'm shaking it up…also with the approval of Vince."

John gave the roll a swift kick, unfurling it to reveal the malicious inner lining, "This now a 10,000 Tack Mat match."

Miz's knees shook, the audience was out-yelling itself with excitement. Lining the mat were rows upon rows of sharp thumb-tack needles. Cena was planning on slamming him on that mat, there was no fucking doubt. They weren't evenly spaced either, not in the way that would allow the sharp points to distribute on the skin and not puncture.

This was serious, he could get hurt on that thing.

"I don't know if there are 10,000, I didn't count 'em" John cocked his head at the mat, putting it straight with his foot in an off-handed way that completely belied the intense situation "But that's pretty close, don't you think?"

'_You can't be serious_' Miz mouthed silently.

"Oh I'm serious, _Mizzy_" John's grin was as malicious as his intent "The only way to win this match is for someone to fall on this thing right 'ere."

John threw aside the mic, tossed his shirt and hat into the crowd. Miz watched as the man circled the ring, pulling out a trash can…then a chair, laying it on top of it. Once he was sure he had all he'd need, John slid up into the ring. Miz backed up immediately, disbelief in his eyes. The older man brought the items up, sitting them there in the corner of the ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Then Miz remembered just why he was so pissed.

They went at it right there, exchanging blow for blow and getting thrown into the ropes. It was only seconds, but it was a lifetime to them. Miz squirmed around behind the man, looking him forearm over his throat in a choke hold.

"I hope you enjoyed breaking my best friend's heart" Mike hissed "You don't deserve to lick his boots, Cena…not after what you did."

"Don't you try and put this on me" John flipped him over his shoulders, putting the younger man's ass flat on the mat and his own arms around his neck in a reverse chokehold "You should've kept your fuckin' hands to yourself. Kissin' on my boy…I should cut your hands off!"

Mike was gasping for air, struggling until he got away. But he didn't have a few seconds worth of air before John was on him, twisting his leg and clamping his forearms down onto his neck in a STF-U.

_*Cena seems to be taking this match personally!*  
__*He's got The Miz in a STF, and he's not letting go!* _

"You had no right to call John and tell him what you _think_ you know" Miz hissed "No right!"

"He deserves to know what a whore you are."

"I am not some whoring bitch, no matter how many times you say it!"

Miz clawed out and curled his fingers around the rope, the ref shouted to release him.

John complied, the blonde rearing back and elbowing him in the face.

"If I really wanted Jack in my bed, Cena, I'd have him already!"

They got to their feet, ready for another go about it, but a familiar guitar rift went off. They both turned in unison, watching none other than Evan Bourne walk out onto the ramp. He didn't look pleased, in fact he looked very disappointed and upset. He came out in full ring gear, except his signature _Bourne To Fly_ t-shirt was gone. He didn't have a mic in his hand, showing his true intentions.

Evan passed by the mat, distaste marring his features. He climbed up into the ring, easing his way into the ropes and giving them both a hard look. He moved as if they were going to attack him at any moment, and once he realized they weren't he got a bit more confidant.

"That's just about enough, don't you think?" Evan growled "That's just about e-_fucking_-nough."

"Get out of here, Bourne" John commanded.

_*It seems Evan Bourne is trying to stop the match.*  
__*Good luck talking some sense into these two.*_

"You're tearing Jack apart with this" Evan kept his voice low (so not everyone knew what was going on), standing between them "Both of you. It's hurting him to see two men he cares about fighting over something stupid."

He turned his dark eyes on the older man, "Jesus, John…he _loves_ you, and you're breaking his heart."

"Oh forgive me" John's voice dripped with sarcasm "I'm only human, there's only so much I can take."

"What's he done besides that thing at the club? What else?" Evan challenged "Name one thing Jake's done to hurt you that didn't involve alcohol or getting close to his friends?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you" John spat, lunging for the blonde "Neither one of you!"

Miz blocked the strike at his head, but forgot John was left handed and didn't see the elbow thrown into his face. Evan squeezed between them, pushing them away with all his strength. He put his back to John, getting in his friend's face instead.

"I expected this kind of shit from Cena, but not you" Evan seethed "Why are you dong this to Jack? Do you think this petty shit is making him feel better? Do you think this has given Cena any reason to realize his mistake and apologize?"

"He called Johnny, he told him I was a cheating whore" Miz countered, rage flashing in his ice blue eyes "He made the man I love _doubt_ me, and for that…"

Miz trailed off, looking up with wide eyes to see John advancing with the chair. It was aimed right for him, and the older man was filled with animalistic rage.

Evan didn't give a thought before he reacted, pushing his friend out of the line of fire. It all happened too fast, no one could react as Miz fell to the canvas out of harm's way. In the moments the chair fell down in deadly arc, breaths were held and eyes went wide.

John realized a moment too late, the chair hitting it's not-so-intended target.

Miz watched in horror as the steel chair bounced off the back of his friend's head, one of the solid metal bars striking him right across the base of his neck. Evan dropped to his knees just as Cena dropped the chair, the metal clanging loudly off the canvas.

_*And John Cena just busted Bourne over the head!*  
__*He looks dazed, JR.*_

Evan cradled the back of his head with both hands, glazed eyes seeing nothing for a moment.

"Shit, kid, I'm sorry" John murmured, knowing he had struck him wrong. He watched in concern as the ravenette attempted to get to his feet, staggering away from them with his eyes clenched shut.

_*Bourne does not look good at all.*_

"You see what you do?!" John barked, grabbing the trash can instead. Mike, in a flurry of rage, scrambled to his feet and charged the older man. John swung around with the lid, smacking the blonde with it and sending him off course and headfirst into the turnbuckle.

Neither noticed the way Evan had trouble getting through the ropes, the way his head pounded. He nearly fell right out of the ring, but managed to keep his balance. He stood on the other side of the ropes, teetering on the edge of the canvas. He wasn't thinking straight, but he walked toward the middle to try and get to the floor. God, the world was spinning.

Miz got in the middle of the ring, but Cena chased him. He got a running leaping shoulder block to the chest, knocking him onto the mat by the sheer force. Cena was a thick man, and all that muscle hitting you at a run took the breath out of you. He turned over on his stomach, trying to fill his lungs.

John went over to the trashcan again, the crowd on his side as he picked it up and showed it like a trophy. The roared, they wanted to see the heel pay as well.

But the Miz wasn't as stupid as everyone said he was. He started to stand, but the moment he saw Cena charging at him he dropped back to the canvas and swung out his leg.

John's feet were taken out from underneath him, he stumbled with the trashcan still clutched between his hands like a battering ram. He did crash into someone, the wrong someone.

Some of the female fans screamed, a groan of horror echoing throughout the crowd as little Air Bourne was struck through the ropes. The ravenette had no balance to his name anyways, so when the metal trash can collided into his body, he was knocked for a loop. Evan's arms wind-milled, hanging in the air for a moment, before he fell backward right onto the tack mat.

"No!" Miz looked on, horrified when his friend's head cracked off the floor and his body landed dead in the middle of the mat.

Pain…that was all Evan could feel. He couldn't see, he couldn't breath. Pain rippled throughout him, consuming him, his body going numb from the shock of it. He could vaguely feel the way the sharp metal points ripped into his flesh, with each breath it just made bigger holes. Strangely enough, the first thing Evan thought about was about when he was around ten years old…he had wandered into the laundry room, looking for something, and had walked across a white sheet his mother had left out on the floor. The next thing he knew, a sharp pain had shot up his ankle and he was on the floor. When he had looked down, groaning in pain, he realized a tack had embedded itself in the heel of his foot.

That was nothing compared to this.

Without thinking, the second he could actually start feeling the pain, Evan tried to sit up…only putting more pressure on the exposed skin of his lower back. He collapsed back into the mat, blood already leaking from the dozens upon dozens of holes stuck in his back. Fuck, his head was spinning.

Cena turned to Lillian, cutting his hand across his neck, "That's enough."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

_*Ladies and gentlemen, due to match interference, this match has been declared No Contest.*_

The medics swarmed around Evan, easing him off the mat and onto a stretcher. They took him away up the ramp, keeping him awake and alert.

John and Miz trudged after them, heads down like scolded children.

**-WwE-**

Evan was taken to the stand-by ambulance, the medics cleaning the wounds on his back. Some had tore pretty good, and most of them were deep. He was laying belly-down, arms folded to support his head.

Jericho pushed everyone aside, demanding to be let through. No one dared disobey him, and the people parted for him like water. He made his way inside the ambulance, kneeling down at his lover's side.

"Oh Evvy" Chris sighed, looking over the ravenette and seeing the holes in his skin "Why the hell did you go out there?"

"I wanted to stop them from fighting" Evan gave a pained smile, the peroxide the medic was applying to the cuts stung "I guess I did a crappy job, huh?"

"What's the damage?" Chris asked, glad to see Dr. Ferdinand Rios himself there (the staff physician) because he himself had demanded he come down when his boy was hurt.

"Chris" Rios was personally cleaning the wounds, looking them over carefully "There will be some faint scarring, and the kid here as retained minor concussion."

"A concussion, at your age" Chris scrunched up his nose in distaste "Will he have to go to the hospital?"

"Overnight, for observations" Rios admitted "I could go along, if you like. You can too."

"You've done enough, I just didn't trust these runt interns here. But make sure he goes to the _real_ hospital, not that teaching building" Chris demanded, the doctor nodded (he was used to dealing with the blonde.)

"Evvy, sweetheart" Chris's deep voice made the other sigh in content, turning his face in the brush of knuckled across his cheek "I'm going to come see you later, alright? In the morning, I'm taking you away from here."

Evan's brow creased, "Where?"

"We'll talk about it later, sweetheart" Chris promised, leaning down and dropping a kiss in raven hair "You do whatever the doctors tell you, alright? Don't fight them, they know what they're doing."

Evan nodded, a bit disheartened that his lover wasn't riding with him.

"I'll see you soon, Evvy…be good until I come for you."

Chris gave him a last caress, then slid out of the ambulance. As soon as the doors shut, as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot, Chris started fuming. He curled his fists at his side, only one thing on his mind.

Chris Jericho wasn't happy…not at _all_.

Someone was going to pay.

* * *

**Wow, you really don't know how long I wanted to do this. When I started this fic, I didn't really see anything happening beyond Cody and Jack getting the belts. But I promised myself two things: I'd have a cage match and someone was getting thrown onto some tacks. I went through a lot of characters. I knew it'd be John knocking him. I thought maybe do it to Ted so it would unite Legacy and Jack…then maybe Cody with Randy in the ring…or have it be Randy who ducks and Jack gets knocked into the tacks. Hell, even Miz! And then it all became clear…poor Evvy.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Title**: I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN: This didn't turn out as dramatic as I'd hoped it would be, so try and think it more serious. I don't think I did a very good job. Forgive me.)**

* * *

"Cena!"

John tensed all over, knowing the heat that would come on him for what happened. A lot of the wrestlers were already pissed with him, Evan being a baby among them. He turned around in time to see John Morrison approaching him on quick feet.

"John-"

"Bastard" John spat, reeling back his fist and getting one good punch to the older man's jaw before he put a bench between them.

"John, listen."

"Fuck you, Cena" the ravenette spat "I saw the shit you pulled out there. That mat would've torn him up! And calling me to say Mike was cheating? That was a low blow!"

"Hey-"

"If it hadn't been Evan - which pisses me off more, because he's a _child_, John - it would've been my boy. You get on your knees and you thank God that it wasn't Mike, or it'd be _your_ blood in the ring!"

"Listen for a sec, Mor-"

"No!" John barked "I'm more than done listening to you! I thought we were cool once, but after tonight? You can go fuck yourself for all I care. Jack deserves a helluva lot better than you!"

With a last glare, the Shaman of Sexy stormed off.

John couldn't help but cradle his jaw and think, //He's right.//

**-WwE-**

A four man match with Tyler, William Regal, Yoshi, and the other guy was taped afterwards, giving the crowd time to digest the horrible event that had happened and let them loose themselves in some regular wrestling before the main event.

Jack and Cody waited just beyond the entrance, clad in full ring-gear and ready to take on their steel cage match. The blonde was a little shaken, but he seemed as ready as he'd ever be.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Cody stated quietly "What happened with Evan-"

"It doesn't matter" Jack cut him off sharply "I don't want to think about it. If he wants a war, I'll give him a war. He want a fight? I'll give him a fight. That bastard broke my heart, and I'm not going to let him hurt my friends because of what he _thinks_ happened."

Jack smiled bitterly, "He wants to make me out as a whore? I'll give him a whore! I'll be the biggest slut on this whole damn roster! I'll give it up to everybody, every friend he's ever had, _but_ him."

Cody crinkled his nose in distaste, "You don't mean a word of that."

"You'll see just how much I mean it" the blonde snapped "After this match, I'll do it. I swear to God, after we win and we get up the ramp, I'm going to jump the first guy or girl who seems interested and do them right there in the hall."

Cobalt eyes showed horror, "Please, Jack, you're reacting out of anger and grief…don't say things like that."

Jack took a few deep breaths, leaning up against the wall for a moment and closing his eyes, "Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil."

"A prayer?" Cody's brow creased "I didn't even know you were religious."

"Shut up, it's rude to interrupt" Jack shot his partner a stern look, then closed his eyes again and thought "Ok, where was I? Uh…may God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do Thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Host…by the, uhm…by the Divine Power of God - cast into hell, Satan and all the evil spirits, who roam throughout the world seeking…oh! Seeking the ruin of souls. Amen."

Cody scoffed, "You act like we're going into real battle."

_*The following is a Barbed Wire, No Disqualification, Steel Cage match.*_

"Maybe we are" cornflower eyes showed real fear "Cause that right there? That sounds like pain."

"We're in this together, right?" Cody inquired tentatively.

"Of course, Codes" Jack gave his partner a smile, reaching out and curling his fingers around his wrist "You're one of my best friends. I don't know how, but you are. We're gonna go with Randy's strategy, ok? Let's get the hell out of that ring as soon as we can. Two feet on the floor and we're home free."

_It's all about us_

"Are you sure?" Cody asked anxiously, remembering his last fight.

"Of course" Jack replied with a roll of his eyes, tugging the man by his wrist toward the entrance "They have to let us go after that. The match is over, they can't touch us."

"Ok, if you say so."

_Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

"That's us."

The two went out there, all grins and confidence. The crowd was cheering for them, apparently they were a fan-favorite for this match.

_*Introducing the first contenders, with a combined weight of 456 pounds. The World Tag-Team Champions...The All American Duo, Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger!"_

Jack and Cody paused halfway down the ramp, holding up their fists as silver and gold pyro.

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

They stepped up into the ring, getting up onto the turnbuckles and showing themselves off. With the strobe lights flashing the way they were, the steel cage above them looked that much more menacing. They had to be careful with the ropes, for they weren't replaced with barbed-wire…but wrapped with them. Long, unyielding strands snaked over the red ropes, encasing them, making reverse tricks that much more difficult.

Jack and Cody stood close to one another, watching silently as Triple H came out…then the Big Show. They were determined not to lose, not to give into this obvious personal vendetta. Cody absently wished Ted were with him as well, for two 26 year old's sounded much more even against two very experienced and stronger men.

Without a word, the cage was lowered, and the fans screamed. Jack didn't start feeling claustrophobic until the cage physically touched the floor. It was wide enough so that the under area of the ring was accessible on left and right sides (the front toward the walkway and the back toward the announcers pressed up against the ropes at a tight-fit.) Of course, you had to go through barbed wire to get to the open sides.

A sick thought hit Jack suddenly…if Triple H chose Big Show as his partner instead of some small guy, that means he had no intention of winning the match.

The point was to hurt them under extreme rules.

//Oh shit.//

Jack nudged his partner, "I can take 'Show."

"I've got H, then."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

**-WwE-**

Vince watched one of his main stars, one of his most experienced stars, pacing in front of his desk like a wild animal. Chris was extremely displeased, infuriated, and when one of his pay-per-view drawing stars was upset he never had a good day. The Canadian's face was flushed, clearly in a rage.

"I want his _ass_ in a _sling_!" Chris barked, cerulean eyes ablaze "I want his _head_ on a _plate_, Vince!"

"Chris" Vince put on a fake smile for the blonde "Bourne wasn't seriously hurt-"

"He's got a concussion! His skin will be scarred from this!" Chris seethed, turning on his employer and pointing for emphasis (Evan was already at the hospital) "I demand retribution."

"I don't know what you want me to do" Vince said the words, even though he was thinking up a way to spin his WWE Tag-Team with Randy Orton and John Cena "Things happen."

"Not to my boy, not like this" the blonde snarled "Cena knocked him onto a tac-mat that _you_ approved. _You_ fix this!"

"Ok, Chris, alright" Vince placated his star, getting up and walking around the folder "Why don't you go see the kid. Take him on the trip you planned."

"I will" Chris huffed, fixing his jacket in an attempt to calm himself "But I'm coming back Monday for _RAW_, and you better have a match written up that'll satisfy me."

"I promise, I'll have something for you."

"Then I have until Thursday to do as I please."

"Of course, as we agreed."

"I'll be at the hospital if you need me" Chris got back his cool, giving the older man an even look "I'll see myself out."

Chris walked out, shutting the door firmly beside him.

Vince gave a grunt of relief, dropping his head down onto the desk with a thump.

Goddamn Cena…hurting Jericho's bitch…

Now what the fuck was he supposed to do?!

**-WwE-**

Jack and Cody found out very quickly that they were no match for the older wrestlers, not on this turf. Cody had forgotten almost right away that the ropes were covered in barbs, so when Triple H threw him into the ropes he cried out in shock when the metal ripped into his flesh.

Jack was having some trouble with the Big Show. But he did get a good run at him, the crowd cheering when he got his swinging-leg DDT to take the big man down. With the momentary distraction, Jack took a running leap at the cage wall. He used to top rope as leverage, clinging to the steel fence like a spider-monkey. He attempted to get up, but 'Show was having none of that.

"Let me go, you fuckin' bloodsucker" Jack hissed, kicking out against the grip on his ankle. With a surprising show of strength, Paul pulled him right off the fence and power slammed him onto his back.

Cody did pretty well for himself at the start, but now…the older man was throwing him around like a sack of grain, and he couldn't really use the ropes to his advantage. He was coming out with some bruises, that was for sure.

Big Show tried to throw him into the ropes, but Jack pulled a reversal. The problem was, Paul had some serious mass on him and all he could do was tug uselessly at his wrist.

They spent the next few minutes getting beaten around, both trying to get in hits but it didn't seem to affect the two older men at all. Cody tried to concentrate on The Game's knee, but he was having trouble while his ribs ached and blood trickled down his back.

Triple H got out of the ring long enough to pull out two steel chairs and a trash can with a lid and two kendo sticks inside. Cody went for a sliding kick, but Hunter grabbed his leg and hooked it over the barbed wire. While the younger star grit his teeth in pain and eased the barbs from his skin, Hunter got the objects up into the ring as well as himself.

Hunter took one of the kendo sticks, going after the young Rhodes with it. Cody covered his head with his forearms, letting them take the brunt of the force. Jack tried to help his tag-team partner, but Big Show thought it would be funny to smack him in the chest so hard he lost his breath.

Before he knew it, the man's large hand was clamped down on his neck. He glanced down at the trash can behind him, shaking his head.

"Don't you fuckin' dare!" he broke out of the hold, kicking up his legs and striking out at the man's gut with a double-heel kick. He landed hard a few feet away on the canvas, only to see Hunter toss Cody over to get clamped in a chokeslam. Jack went to lunge up and save him, but Triple H was quick to maneuver behind him and clamp the kendo stick across his trachea.

"Watch" the older man hissed.

Big Show grinned at Cody, grinning at the look of fear on the younger man's face, "Sorry, bitch, but you stole my title from me."

"You'd really do this…" Cody choked "For a bit of gold?"

"Are you kidding? I've done it for less."

Jack also struggled to breath, clawing at Hunter's biceps as he watched his friend get choke slammed down onto a trash can. He couldn't let it go down like this, no way. He knew right then that he needed to get Cody out of this ring, win it for them, and get this cage raised. There was a door in the corner, locked by the official as soon as the cage had been dropped.

Cody was hissing in pain, back arched and a hand supporting the dip of it. He got up on his knees, panting through the pain. Big Show circled him, eyeing him with a degree of disgust.

"Look at this" Paul gripped the RKO necklace around his neck "The bitch is wearing his master's initials around his neck…like the dog he is."

"I'm no bitch" Cody spat "I'm no dog."

"This says otherwise, Rhodes" Paul gave a harsh tug, ripping the necklace from the boy's throat.

Cody's eyes fluttered shut, slumping forward at the man's feet.

Jack had been beating down on Triple H, wearing him down just enough to get him to bend over. He struck the older man in the crook of his knee, taking him down with an elbow drop into the canvas.

While Big Show was admiring his handiwork, the RKO necklace dangling from his fist and staring down at Cody as he struggled to get up, Jack took a run at the cage behind him. Big Show's brow creased when the blonde shot past him, getting a running jump and propelling off the side of the cage.

Before Big Show knew it, he was taken down in a swinging takedown.

Jack wasted no second once both of his opponents were down. He pulled Cody to his feet, giving the boy a sharp smack to the cheek to wake him up.

"Go" Jack helped the younger man over the barbed ropes, ignoring the way they dug into his hands "Get your feet on the floor. Be careful!"

Cody was struggled to climb up the fence, glancing at the two larger men who were getting up, "Hurry up!"

"I'm not going" Jack pushed at the man's body "Go!"

Hunter advanced, ready to stop him with the kendo stick in his hand, but got a spin-heel kick straight into his chest.

Cody kept up, easing over the top of the cage as the crowd cheered. He swung over, just as carefully easing his way down the other side (albeit at a slower rate.) He hopped down to the floor, giving a smile of relief when his feet hit the floor.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

_*The winner of the steel cage match…the World Tag-Team Champions…The All American Duo, Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger!*_

Again, the audience cheered for them. Big Show and Hunter looked pissed, Jack was leaning against the side of the steel cage in relief. The barbed wire poked at his skin, but he didn't care. They'd won, it was over, thank God. The official came over and unlocked the cage, but Triple H immediately pushed him away and wedged the door shut with a kendo stick.

Big Show and Hunter exchanged devilish grins.

Cody's eyes widened as the other two picked up two steel chairs, "Jack-!"

Jack cried out at the sudden rush of pain across his back, turning around to see both men ready to assault him. Big Show swung this time, catching him in the side with the smooth plane of metal. Jack turned around in a desperate attempt to shield his face and ribs, face screwed up in pain as they took turns hitting him. He slid down to his knees, the barbs tearing at the skin of his chest.

"No! You can't do this!" Cody turned to the official, glaring at him fiercely "Open the door!"

"It's wedged shut, Mr. Rhodes."

"Then lift the fuckin' cage!" Cody barked, listening to his friend's pained cries "They're going to kill him!"

The ref walked off, going over to the table and putting on a headset. He started talking to someone over the line, pulling a face.

"They have to get permission from Mr. McMahon."

"Goddamn him" Cody hissed, turning back to the cage. He got right up there, Jack's hand laced in the bends of the fence. He reached out hesitantly as their opponents backed off, placing his palm over the blonde's through the cage.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Hunter grabbed him around the neck and dragged him to the middle of the ring.

"Let him go!" Cody shouted, clinging onto the cage "You're cheats! That's all you fucking are!"

Hunter flashed him a grin before setting Jack up for a Pedigree. The blonde proved he wasn't some weakling, he broke the hold and gave Hunter a kick to the stomach that made him loose his breath. He turned to get away, to get to the door, only to have Big Show land a right-handed knockout hook on him so hard he fell in a heap to the canvas.

Hunter weighed the chair in his hand, giving a big grin to the crowd. It was a mixed response, some cheering to see some blood while other were booing.

"No!" Cody pounded at the cage, struck by helplessness.

Hunter struck down, making sure to catch the sharp angle of the chair's fold right into the blonde's head. Jack fell with a dull thud to the canvas, laying there nearly unconscious on his side.

The moment blood started seeping onto the ring, the cage was raised.

As Cody scrambled into the ring, Hunter and Big Show left it with content looks on their faces.

"Jack?" Cody knelt by the blonde, looking him over carefully. Bruises were already blooming along his back, scratches and pinpricks of blood all over his chest and hands from the barbs (much like his own, he was sure.) But what worried him was that his eyes were closed, his breath shallow, and there was a bloody stripe down the side of his face.

There was a breathless whimper, "…Cody?"

Cody grabbed the blonde's hand, trying to get a reaction out of him, "It's going to be ok, Jack."

The blonde shifted onto his back, streams of his own blood smearing down his face.

"We need medics!" Cody shouted at the ref "He's bleeding!"

As the ref called in the medics, the brunette turned his attention back to the man.

"Jack, you gotta wake up" Cody kept a tight grip on his hand, afraid to touch him for fear of aggravating the wound already there "Stay with me, come on."

Cornflower blue eyes cracked open, and with a swipe of his thumb Cody kept the blood from getting in those eyes, "Are…you ok?"

"I'm fine, man" Cody assured him quietly "You? Not so much. Try to stay awake, ok?"

"Randy'll…kill me…if I let you get hurt."

"God, Jack" Cody got a bit choked up "You're laying here bleeding all over the ring and all you can think of is how _I'm_ doing?"

"You're not gonna cry on me, are ya Codes?" Jack drawled, reaching up and brushing his palm over the younger man's smooth cheek "Randy won't…forgive me if I…let you cry on TV."

"Shut up" Cody countered, no venom in his voice as he shadowed the hand and lowered it to the blonde's abdomen "You know…back when you found Randy and I in the hallway…all I could think was _Oh God, now that loud-mouth Swagger knows about us, we'll never hear the end of it._ And now…"

The medics swarmed, Cody backed off as they eased Jack out of the ring. They had a stretcher for him, and they strapped him on without too much struggle.

Jack had no idea what was going on, but he knew he had won that match and showed everyone he could handle it in the ring with the big boys.

Why didn't the success make him feel as good as he thought it would?

**-xXxXxXx-**

There was an ambulance on stand-by just as Vince had promised, like he had known this was going to happen (he probably did.) Cody followed the stretcher like a puppy, brushing off the interns that tried to offer him ice and peroxide for his minor wounds.

"I wanna go with him!" Cody tried to get into the ambulance area, but one of the trainers blocked him "He's my friend, I wanna go!"

"No one can go with him" the man stated "I'm sorry, Mr. Rhodes."

"You bastards!" Cody went to charge at the man, but strong tattooed arms circled around his waist and crossed over his chest "He needs me!"

"Shh, baby, hush" Randy cooed in his ear, pulling him away to stand with Ted so Legacy were all together "He's going to be fine. You need to calm down and let them do their work."

"But he's bleeding…" Cody melted into the other man, ashamed "Because of me, because he thinks he needed to save me."

"_Jack_!"

Cody watched with wide eyes as John Cena shot down the hall, panic on his face. He pushed past the doctors, getting to his lover's side before he was put into the ambulance.

"Jack?" John ran his hand over the injured side of his face, disbelief in his blue eyes when he saw the gash in his face "Oh shit, Jack…baby…I didn't want this to happen, why didn't ya tell me you signed on for a steel cage match? I shoulda been there for ya, baby, I'm sorry."

Jack took a deep breath, lifting his hand enough to blanket the touch on his face. They both noticed, just in that moment, that they were both wearing their rings.

"I'm tired of fighting, John."

"Sir, get back" the doctors pushed Cena away, getting the blonde into the ambulance. The doors shut firmly, and in a moment they pulled away and were gone around the corner.

"Fuck, just…_fuck!_" John dug the heels of his hands into his eyes "God…why the _hell_ did I let this happen?"

How had they gotten here?

**-X-**

_**Sometimes I wonder how we ever got here  
**__**Old grudges, scorned lovers  
**__**Sometimes I wonder why we all don't move on!  
**__**Cause we all end up in a tiny pine box,  
**__**With a mighty small drop, and a mighty dark plot  
**__**And the mighty fine print hastens the trip to our epilogue**_

**Continued in "**_**Work Out Your Own Salvation Through Fear And Trembling**_**"**

**Remember to check out the soundtrack and gallery on my profile! **

**Love it? Leave it? Give feedback and suggestions all you want, but there is a third part.**

**Did you like the cliffy? I sure did!**

**Love, **_**Emono**_


End file.
